Quem de nós dois
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Durante a prova final do curso de Auror, Draco Malfoy salva a vida de ninguém menos do que Harry Potter; e ambos tem de encontrar uma maneira de comunicar-se com a central para ser resgatados. Qual será o resultado desta aventura insólita?
1. Prologo

Titulo: **Quem****de****nós****dois**

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Fabianadat

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faço grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/ Lemon – Ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Não leia. Goodbye and have a Nice Day!

DHDHDHDHDH

Esta estória IGNORA o epílogo do livro 7 e se passa no final do curso de Aurores, neste caso frequentado por Harry, Draco e vários de seus colegas em Hogwarts.

Como sou chatinha com os detalhes, aí estão algumas informações que coletei na Wikipédia, Potter Wiki e Potter heaven sobre os AURORES:

A sede dos Aurores está localizada no Segundo Piso do Ministério da Magia, é constituída por uma série de cubículos abertos e cada Auror tem seu lugar para trabalhar. Fotos de bruxos das trevas, mapas, recortes do Profeta Diário e várias outras informações úteis ficam em cada mesa.  
Os Aurores são membros de uma unidade de elite composta de agentes especializados, dentro do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas do Ministério da Magia; treinados para investigar crimes, assuntos relacionados às Artes das Trevas, apreender ou reter bruxos e bruxas das Trevas.

O treinamento é muito difícil e intenso, por isso há poucos candidatos qualificados. De acordo com Minerva McGonagall, nenhum Auror havia se formado entre 1992 e 1995; Ninfadora Tonks foi provavelmente um dos últimos candidatos aprovados.  
Além de sua função de combater o crime, os Aurores também protegem alvos de alto perfil, como Harry Potter ( lembrem-se dos livros, especialmente o episódio dos Sete Potters), o Primeiro-Ministro dos trouxas, o Ministro da Magia, e a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

Tradicionalmente para ser aceito no treinamento, o candidato deve apresentar comportamento exemplar, sem antecedentes criminais, ter um mínimo de cinco NIEMs em matérias difíceis como Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, e nenhuma nota abaixo de "Excede Expectativas" em qualquer um desses assuntos.

É difícil de cumprir os requisitos da formação Auror, iniciando pelas notas altas durante a formação regular e os alunos são obrigados a passar por uma série rigorosa de testes de caráter e aptidão para mostrar que eles reagem bem sob pressão.  
Todos passam por treinamentos exaustivos de combate mágico avançado e outros elementos de defesa prática, bem como, presumivelmente, métodos de investigação criminal. Duas das disciplinas incluídas são "Ocultação e Disfarce" e "Observação e perseguição".

O treinamento tem a duração de três anos.

Visto como glamoroso por alguns, o cargo é cercado de perigos e bastante respeitado na comunidade dos bruxa, membros destacados da corporação são potenciais candidatos para Ministro da Magia.

Porém os requisitos dos candidatos a Aurores foram extremamente afrouxados após o final da Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Com grande parte dos Aurores mortos por Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, reforçar o departamento era uma necessidade premente do Ministério da Magia a fim de combater os aliados das trevas restantes. O novo Ministro da Magia e ex-auror Shacklebolt permitiu que qualquer participante da Batalha de Hogwarts interessado em se tornar Auror fosse admitido no curso de formação.

E segundo a HP WIKI, os aurores comparativamente no mundo trouxa se equiparariam aos agentes do serviço secreto inglês ( MI5, MI6) e nos Estados Unidos a CIA e FBI.

Nota da Topaz: Pessoalmente, acredito que os alunos que passam nos testes de aptidão e completam o primeiro ano de treinamento sem conseguir seguir adiante no curso, são remanejados para outros departamentos do Ministério, onde podem ser úteis e também uma ligação com o corpo de Aurores. Como exemplo temos as seções comandadas por Arthur Weasley, primeiramente no Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas e depois do retorno de Voldemort, o senhor ruivo foi promovido a chefe da Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados, com 10 subordinados. O Ministério é composto de sete departamentos, sendo que o _Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_ é o maior de todos, e a máquina governamental precisa de muitas mãos e cérebros para funcionar.

Agora chega de informação técnica e vamos ao que interessa.

**Prólogo**

Personalidades de Harry e Draco nesta fic.

**Harry:**

Derrotou o louco Voldemort com 17 anos, em 2 de maio de 1998, depois participou dos julgamentos e ficou na Toca numa tentativa de se isolar do público que o idolatrava ( e ele sempre detestou isto). Um tanto perdido, resolveu voltar para a escola com Rony e Mione, lá ele seria apenas um estudante e não O Eleito. Também era uma forma de se esconder, mas pelo menos estaria completando sua educação e teria tempo para pensar no que faria depois da formatura, não queria conseguir emprego só pela fama, queria trabalhar e progredir por merecimento.

Voltar a Hogwarts foi dolorido, eram muitas lembranças difíceis para lidar, ele ficou sem rumo e deprimido. Como sempre a esperta castanha buzinou os ouvidos do grifo até ele ceder e conversar com Poppy, que o encaminhou para atendimento psicológico com um especialista em traumas de guerra, e pouco antes da formatura ele finalizou o tratamento, conseguindo encarar todas as perdas da sua vida sem aquela culpa absurda que realmente nunca foi sua e traçou um rumo para seu futuro, decidindo entrar para o corpo de aurores.

Havia estudado muito e provado a si mesmo que era capaz, que era mais do que o garoto da profecia. Descobriu-se mais inteligente e perspicaz do que acreditava, e viu em si a junção dos talentos de Lilly e Pontas. A cicatriz continuava lá, porém esmaecida, apenas uma lembrança e para reforçar sua mudança, os famosos óculos redondos foram deixados de lado depois de um feitiço que lhe proporcionou a visão perfeita.

As aulas extras para retomar as matérias, os infinitos trabalhos além do currículo, o esforço para alcançar notas excelentes em poções e horas na biblioteca serviram para moldar sua paciência e acabaram com as poucas chances de namoro, mas na época nem ele se sentia no clima de romance. Primeiro seria a formatura, depois o teste para academia e mais tarde ele pensaria nos assuntos do coração.

O desejo de se tornar auror não era por vingança e sim por acreditar que poderia colaborar para um futuro melhor e mais pacífico na sociedade bruxa; assim como um tributo àqueles que haviam lutado pela paz, como seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Moody, Tonks, Remus e tantos outros.

Do garoto assustado e surpreso por estar vivo depois da batalha final, ele emergiu de Hogwarts como um jovem mais seguro, com planos para o futuro e em paz com seu passado, sem falar nos centímetros a mais de altura, chegando a 1,72m e uns bons quilos recheando o corpo que sempre fora magrelo. Depois de passar praticamente um ano caçando Horcruxes e sendo caçado, ele estava assustadoramente magro, quase pele e ossos.

E Madame Pomfrey a cada chegada dele para as entrevistas com o psicólogo, aproveitava para fazê-lo engolir doses de poções fortificantes e coquetéis vitamínicos, tão saborosos quanto à famosa poção para remendar ossos quebrados.

Sentimentalmente (leia-se experiências amorosas), o formando Harry Potter continuava o mesmo menino que havia namorado Gina no sexto ano.

Falando na ruiva, quando ele estava no final do seu primeiro ano no curso de aurores, eles reataram e namoraram por cerca de oito meses, até se darem conta de que eram muito mais amigos do que amantes; mesmo o sexo sendo satisfatório faltava aquela chama... E acabaram se separando de comum acordo.

Ele seguiu a vida, estudando, saindo com a turma, visitando constantemente seu afilhado Teddy Lupin e por hora sem pensar em namorar, eventualmente rolava um clima e ele acabava ficando com alguma garota, nunca passando de alguns beijos descompromissados pois Harry não havia encontrado ninguém especial e acreditava que talvez não tivesse sorte no amor, já que no jogo da vida ele saiu vencedor por diversas vezes (do dito popular: Sorte no jogo, azar no amor).

DHDHDHDHDHDH

**Draco:**

Sempre foi um solitário, primeiramente por ser filho único de um casal com pouca inclinação para o carinho e com ideias puristas acatadas por muito poucas famílias; amizades em seu meio não eram incentivadas, apenas contatos vantajosos.

Ao entrar em Hogwarts se viu cercado de outras pessoas com filosofia de vida semelhante à sua família e ficou um tanto deslumbrado com a fama dos Malfoy; Crabbe e Goyle cujos pais seguiam as mesmas crenças de sua família, tornaram-se seus guarda-costas e subordinados, não amigos.

O príncipe da Sonserina viu seu mundinho afundar quando Voldemort descontente com Lucius fez da mansão Malfoy seu quartel general; e qualquer admiração que ele tivesse pela causa acabou rapidamente ao ser obrigado a presenciar os atos sórdidos, torturas, assassinatos, e as ordens descabidas do Lorde que cada vez mais mostrava a insanidade que tomava conta dele.

Seu sexto ano foi um pesadelo total, descobrindo sentimentos improváveis e uma ponta de relutante simpatia pelo quatro olhos grifinório que havia enfrentado o Lorde e sobrevivido. A ameaça de morte dos seus pais pesava nos ombros enquanto naufragavam suas tentativas de eliminar Dumbledore. Se ele estivesse sozinho possivelmente teria acabado se deixando matar, mas seus pais dependiam do sucesso dele em agradar o Lorde das Trevas e a posição dúbia de Snape só piorava seu estado de confusão.

No final seu padrinho acabara com a vida do velhote e ele havia fugido com o rabo entre as pernas, certamente escorraçado da escola, preterido pelos aliados de Voldemort e solidificando sua fama de covarde e frouxo.

Mas ele deu uma amostrinha de fibra ao se recusar a reconhecer Potter quando este foi feito prisioneiro pelos lobisomens e procurava se manter longe dos comensais.

Então veio a batalha final e ele foi salvo duas vezes pelo trio de Ouro, mas sua lembrança mais forte sempre seria a do resgate do fogo maldito, de sair daquele inferno na vassoura de Potter, agarrado a ele, como se o garoto fosse uma resposta às suas preces desesperadas, sentindo o cheiro dele misturado com a fumaça e o batimento acelerado do coração do moreno que ele podia sentir sob as mãos que estavam aferradas ao corpo do outro. As preces haviam começado desde que ele havia entrado mais uma vez em Hogwarts, e a verdade cristalina despencou sobre ele como uma tromba d'água, lavando qualquer dúvida que tivesse de quem merecia vencer aquela contenda. Ele podia ter sentimentos contraditórios sobre o moreno, mas se Voldemort vencesse, o mundo mágico conheceria uma era de maldade, escuridão e desesperança por décadas a fio. O homem era insano e sua loucura exterminaria tudo de bom e puro que existia. Pensando de forma egoísta, ele merecia muito mais do que ser um simples lacaio daquele arremedo de gente, ele merecia a chance de viver uma vida plena.

Potter venceu, o alívio chegou e vieram os julgamentos. Quase certo de que passaria uma temporada na prisão, Draco saiu do Wizengamot atordoado pelo fato de estar livre por conta do testemunho de seu nêmesis, que para seu total espanto o procurou na sala dos acusados e devolveu sua varinha mágica, aquela que havia derrotado Lorde Voldemort.

Narcissa também foi inocentada e seu pai só precisaria cumprir um ano de pena na prisão seguido de mais três de prisão domiciliar, uma pena levíssima levando-se em conta os anos de serviços prestados para o lado das trevas.

Os dois malfadados ano sob o domínio do Senhor das Trevas haviam deixado suas marcas. Fisicamente o herdeiro Malfoy estava ainda mais magro que o normal, com olheiras profundas, uma expressão fugidia que muitas vezes beirava o pânico, e a pele clara agora trazia uma brancura doentia.

Draco decidiu não voltar para a escola e ficou para ajudar a mãe a superar a prisão do pai e restaurar a casa, mudando o que fosse possível a fim de mitigar as lembranças da presença de Voldemort. Praticamente isolados da sociedade, exceto pelas visitas regulares dos Aurores em inspeções de rotina aos Comensais perdoados, deu ao rapaz tempo para pensar, sobre tudo e todos.

Os colegas em sua maioria estavam mortos, presos ou eram fugitivos. Madame Zabini procurou manter a família em território neutro durante a guerra, e depois resolveu que Blaise deveria terminar seus estudos na terra natal de seu pai, a Itália.

Com marido em Azkaban, a senhora Parkinson resolveu ir para a França, levando Pansy que certamente não seria bem recebida em Hogwarts depois do fiasco no salão da escola durante a última batalha, assim sem os dois únicos colegas mais chegados por perto ele realmente não tinha com quem conversar.

Depois de pesar os prós e contras, resolveu estudar com tutores para conseguir sua graduação e alguns meses mais tarde decidiu que tentaria a prova de seleção para a escola de aurores. Para os pais a justificativa foi de refazer o nome da família estando ao lado da lei, mas no íntimo ele havia decidido dar um pouco de si para a sociedade que ele havia desprezado e que gentilmente lhe concedera a liberdade.

E também por causa dele... Sempre por ele.

No curso Draco estava sempre sozinho, ninguém queria ficar perto do "filhote de Comensal" e ele pessoalmente não se importava muito, dando tudo de si para ter boas notas e de preferência ser graduado com louvor; provando a si mesmo que valia alguma coisa, esperando um dia ser perdoado e se o destino permitisse entabular uma convivência amigável com seu salvador.


	2. Dias melhores virão

Titulo: **Quem de nós dois**

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Fabianadat

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faço grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/ Lemon – Ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Goodbye and have a Nice Day!

"Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado

Nem revirar um sentimento revirado

Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída

Acabo sem querer na sua vida"

Ana Carolina – Quem de nós dois

**Capítulo 1 – Dias melhores virão.**

O barulho não parava! Aquela campainha infernal devia ser algum tipo de tortura auditiva.

Virando-se na cama, ele colocou o travesseiro de forma que tapasse os ouvidos. E o barulho não sumia, estava mais abafado, mas ainda perturbava sua mente que clamava por mais algumas horas de sono. Depois de uns dez minutos daquela tortura ele se rendeu. Abrindo um cantinho de olho visualizou aquele maldito despertador sobre a cômoda, há uns dois metros de distância da cama.

- _Demônios! __Por__que __esta __porcaria __está __tão __longe?_ – Pensou o rapaz e imediatamente lembrou-se das várias vezes que desligou o alarme do relógio quando ele ficava na mesa de cabeceira e voltava a dormir, perdendo a hora e saindo para o curso sem café, sem banho e muitas vezes sem fazer a barba. Não que ele ligasse muito para seu visual, mas sendo quem era sempre havia comentários.

Arrastando-se para fora das cobertas quentinhas, desligou o maldito relógio e foi para o banheiro. De banho tomado e barbeado, ele estava sentindo-se mais ligado no mundo, embora sua vontade fosse cair na cama e apagar por mais umas seis horas.

Mirando seu rosto no espelho ele notava a expressão cansada e os olhos um tanto opacos. Seu cabelo estava a mesma coisa de sempre, espetando para todos os lados. Mesmo usando um bom xampu e se rendendo aos conselhos de Hermione para usar um condicionador com anti-frizz, embora brilhante e muito macio, continuava uma bagunça.

Pendurando a toalha, foi para o quarto vestir-se pensando nos três anos de estudos puxados que estavam quase acabando, três anos dividindo um apartamento com Rony e quase com a Hermione também, mas ela se recusava a morar junto com o namorado. As provas escritas haviam sido extensas e difíceis, mas graças ao planejamento de estudos feito por sua amiga, e a ajuda dela nas revisões das duas últimas semanas era praticamente certa a aprovação dele e de Rony com boas notas.

O ruivo devia estar tão cansado quanto ele e ainda mais frustrado. A Mione era linha dura, e durante as revisões não houveram festas, saídas com os amigos e nem namoro. Quando acabavam de fechar os livros, ele ganhava um selinho rápido e a castanha aparatava direto para a casa dela. Rony dizia que numa encarnação anterior ela deveria ter sido torturadora da Santa Inquisição ou feitora de escravos.

Ela ria e prometia que depois da aprovação deles, Rony iria provar o gostinho do chicote dela. Aquela garota tinha ideias meio pervas de vez em quando, mas para Harry ela seria sempre uma irmã e não queria nem saber do que aqueles dois aprontavam quando estavam na boa.

Obviamente sua amiga já estava aprovada por média no Curso de Direito Mágico, com as notas mais altas dos últimos cem anos e uma vaga assegurada no departamento jurídico do Ministério, mas ela não se dava por satisfeita e já estava pensando numa especialização. A tracinha de biblioteca realmente era ambiciosa.

Na cozinha encontrou Rony quase cochilando sobre a xícara de café, vício adquirido pelos dois durante anos de longas madrugadas de estudo.

Depois de uma dose reforçada de cafeína e algumas torradas francesas, eles foram para a sede do curso de Aurores a fim de checar as notas e pegar as instruções para a última avaliação.

As notas haviam sido divulgadas num mural e os conceitos altos dos dois não causaram surpresa. Agora só faltava a prova de campo para finalizar o curso e eles esperavam sair-se bem.

Entrando na sala indicada, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver ali reunidos todos os alunos remanescentes do ano em que começaram o curso, era meio estranho ver os colegas do básico reunidos novamente.

No primeiro ano todos estudaram juntos e conforme seguia o período letivo, cada um foi direcionado para o setor que mais se adequava aos seus talentos pessoais.

Assim, Rony e Harry ficaram no departamento de investigação e apreensão, algo semelhante aos detetives da polícia trouxa, outros foram direcionados para o setor de feitiços, adivinhação, setor de limpeza (na verdade, peritos em obliviar trouxas e modificar memórias) e o setor de laboratório que lidava com as pistas químicas dos casos, muitas vezes poções desconhecidas.

Olhando para Malfoy sentado no outro extremo da sala, Harry lembrava o primeiro ano de curso.

O loiro não havia frequentado o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e foi uma grande surpresa quando o nome dele apareceu na lista dos aprovados para iniciar o curso de auror.

Mais tarde, Harry ficou sabendo que ele havia estudado com tutores e que um representante do Ministério havia aplicado as provas. A entrada dele no curso serviria como uma prova de fé do Ministério em relação aos ex-Comensais perdoados, eximidos de pena na prisão ou considerados inocentes como o próprio Draco.

Foi um ano atípico, pós-guerra, muita gente ainda com medo de ataques dos Comensais soltos, a sociedade se reerguendo e a fama de Harry diminuindo um pouco.

Aquele havia sido provavelmente o ano mais difícil. Testes constantes, pressão por todos os lados, professores raladores, instrutores carrascos e quando não tinham notícia melhor, os repórteres vinham encher o saco e sua paciência havia sido levada ao limite. Ele literalmente sentia os olhares de Malfoy sobre ele, constantes, irritantes, perfurantes...

O mais esquisito foi o sentimento de dejá vu. Parecia estar novamente em seu sexto ano, mas as coisas se passaram de modo inverso. Desta feita era o moreno que se sentia continuamente observado, e muitas vezes conseguia pegar os olhares de Malfoy, que estava surpreendentemente civilizado.

Nada de nariz torcido, xingamentos ou palavras desdenhosas. Nada de risadinhas de escárnio ou provocações para arranjar brigas. Nada...

Só os olhares, o silêncio constante e a fria cortesia de um aceno de cabeça.

Mesmo na cantina ele estava sempre sozinho, comia, voltava paras as aulas ou se enfiava na biblioteca sempre que havia períodos vagos, obtendo as notas mais altas da turma.

Harry várias vezes pensou em conversar com ele, mas Rony o dissuadia dizendo que eles não precisavam do veneno da cobra sonserina.

Então o final do primeiro ano chegou, as notas foram divulgadas e cada aluno que passou para a etapa seguinte foi direcionado para o setor que mais se encaixava com suas aptidões.

Malfoy, é claro, foi para o setor de laboratório; e por dois anos Harry foi poupado de sua enervante presença. Neste período, ele via de vez em quando a cabeça platinada numa curva do corredor ou entrando em alguma sala.

Então ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela entrada do instrutor, que cumprimentava os alunos:

- Bom dia, como já sabem sou o instrutor McCormick e minha função hoje é explicar a vocês as regras e o que será esperado de cada um durante a prova de campo, que este ano será realizada na parte mágica de uma floresta do Reino Unido.

Conjurando pergaminhos com as regras, ele os distribuiu entre os estudantes e explicou os pormenores da tarefa.

Os alunos dos setores da ativa seriam testados no estilo "campo de sobrevivência", levando um mínimo de provisões, tendo de enfrentar armadilhas e desafios, achar comida e lugares seguros para pernoitar sem serem apanhados.

O pessoal do laboratório também iria para este local, mas numa área diferente. A prova deles consistiria em acampar ao ar livre coletar ervas, fungos e demais ingredientes para o preparo de reagentes e poções, preparando as fórmulas "In loco". Estes levariam um pouco mais de provisões e um kit básico de laboratório.

Após cada tarefa um pequeno relatório seria escrito e os resultados dos testes de todos magicamente enviados diretamente para a banca examinadora, que avaliaria o tempo de execução, a solução encontrada e a engenhosidade de cada grupo.

As notas obtidas seriam determinantes para a classificação final dos alunos.

Eles teriam uma semana de intervalo para descansar e fazer os preparativos para a jornada.

Rony e Harry passaram os dias escolhendo as coisas mais úteis da limitada lista de equipamentos permitidos, dormindo o máximo possível e comendo muito bem (as rações fornecidas seriam poucas e de sabor duvidoso), sem dúvida os dez dias de campo seriam uma dura provação física e mental, mas os dois não estavam seriamente preocupados. Afinal haviam passado quase um ano acampando e enfrentado todos os tipos de perigos.

Hermione e Rony estavam tirando o atraso do período de provas e Harry aproveitava para praticar seu mais novo esporte favorito: dormir mais do que a cama.

O moreno parecia ter sono atrasado de anos, o que não deixava de ser verdade, pois desde que entrou para Hogwarts seu sono foi constantemente prejudicado por pesadelos, visões, perseguições e a enorme carga da tão falada profecia.

Dormir uma noite inteira, ele só conseguiu depois de findada a guerra e os julgamentos no tribunal bruxo, e mesmo assim os pesadelos o perseguiam.

No início do tratamento ele chegou a tomar poções para dormir sem sonhar, mas conforme os fantasmas e dúvidas foram se desfazendo, seu ritmo de sono estabilizou. E a brincadeira da turma era chamá-lo de "Bom de Cama".

Claro que ele havia feito terapia! Depois de anos passando por traumas, literalmente morrer e voltar, acabar com a existência daquele louco e ver os jardins da escola coalhados de corpos sem vida, era demais para qualquer um.

Bem, estas foram quase literalmente as palavras que Hermione havia usado para convencê-lo a falar com Madame Pomfrey, depois de vê-lo deprimido e insone rondando os corredores do velho castelo por semanas a fio. Ele havia resistido, mas depois de dormir na aula várias vezes, inclusive num dia de prova, ele se rendeu ao inevitável.

Não foi fácil, não foi bonito, mas no final do período letivo ele finalmente estava sentindo-se livre de todos aqueles pesadelos e em paz com o passado. Pronto para uma nova etapa de sua vida.

E agora, próximo de se formar no curso de Auror, mais uma etapa estava sendo cumprida. Harry esperava que depois de ultrapassar tantas dificuldades, ele pudesse centrar seus esforços na carreira de auror e finalmente encontrar alguém...

Mas isto era futuro; no momento deveria se concentrar em arrumar a mochila e revisar com cuidado os itens a serem levados. Um descuido e a prova prática poderia afundar com três anos de estudos e boas notas conseguidas com muito suor e ralação.

Depois de um lanche substancial e a última checada no material da mochila, o moreno se embrulhou nas cobertas para sua última noite de sono antes da prova de campo.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**Nota da autora:**

Como já comentei no prólogo, a fic ignora o epílogo do livro 7.

Eu gosto da segunda geração Hogwarts, mas não consigo ver o Harry com a Gina nem o Malfoy com a Astória. As dicas discretas da JK sobre esta relação entre os dois vêm desde o primeiro ano, mas seguindo a regra do "tudo certinho" cada um deles casou, formou sua família e a cena final da gurizada indo para a escola sempre me deixou com muitas ideias rondando (e no meu entender magistralmente explicadas na fic Take my Hand da Alis Clow).

Então eu dei um retrocesso até os julgamentos dos Comensais da Morte e coloquei a mão na massa.

Bye, e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. A Prova

Titulo: **Quem de nós dois**

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Fabianadat

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faço grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/ Lemon – Ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Goodbye and have a Nice Day.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**2 – A Prova **

No dia marcado, todos os alunos apresentaram-se na seção de treinamento do corpo de aurores e logo após as instruções finais foram despachados para seus locais de prova, dentro da parte mágica floresta de Sherwood, via chave de portal.

Os relatórios das tarefas de campo magicamente enviados para o Ministério seriam examinados a cada três dias, e em caso de perigo de vida iminente os alunos seriam transportados para a base via chave de portal ao chegarem até os pontos de aparatação marcados nos mapas fornecidos para cada uma das equipes.

O bosque era imenso com árvores raras e centenárias, mas o que mais os oprimiu e inquietou os alunos foi o silencio, e assim que pousaram as mochilas no chão, o pessoal da ativa mal teve tempo de sacar as varinhas para se defender de uma chuva de feitiços vinda de uma das armadilhas especialmente preparadas para o teste.

O pessoal do laboratório também não teve um começo fácil, sendo inoculados com um veneno paralisante que travaria todos os movimentos em três horas se não fosse preparado o antídoto correto.

Conforme iam avançando, eles eram direcionados cada vez mais profundamente na mata e quanto mais adentravam na floresta, mais sombrio e frio ficava, sem falar na estranha quietude do lugar, nem parecia início de verão.

Cada equipe contava com quatro membros, munidos de um mapa mais as instruções para o cumprimento das tarefas, e a cada dia as coisas estavam mais difíceis.

Turnos de vigília para evitar ser capturados ou atacados por animais, enfrentar criaturas mágicas, descobrir armadilhas, encontrar objetos escondidos e protegidos por magia e seguir as pistas até a próxima tarefa sem perder pontos nem os colegas de grupo, era exaustivo.

Encontrar comida em terreno desconhecido não era moleza. Depois de dias desgastantes, a fome era maior que as manias de cada um, todos comeram frutas silvestres um tanto verdes e peixes que conseguiram pegar nos regatos ao longo do caminho para completar as rações fornecidas, que eram poucas e absolutamente sem sabor.

Rony, Harry, Dino Thomas e Angus Munch (um rapaz dois anos mais velho que eles, neto do porteiro do Ministério da magia) conseguiram cumprir boa parte das tarefas e eram o grupo mais adiantado.

No sexto dia de campo, após uma tarefa particularmente complexa e um parco almoço, o grupo de Harry e Rony estudava o mapa e as indicações da nova tarefa, quando notaram a agitação de outros grupos distantes deles uns duzentos ou trezentos metros. Cada turma tinha tarefas diferentes, porém similares em conteúdo, então não havia problemas de estarem relativamente próximos.

Tentando focar os colegas, eles conseguiram distinguir que o pessoal saía em debandada, e todos colocaram as mochilas ficando de sobreaviso; instintivamente perceberam que algo estava muito errado.

Antes que pudessem ver alguém perto o suficiente para perguntar o que havia acontecido, eles ouviram o barulho de cascos e entenderam o desespero dos colegas: Centauros! Se os que habitavam a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts, cientes da proximidade de humanos não eram nada gentis mesmo com os alunos menores, o que dizer de centauros isolados naquela floresta por sabe-se lá quantos anos? E todos ali eram adultos, certamente não seriam poupados da ira das criaturas!

Então a ordem do dia era sebo nas canelas e fôlego para correr até sair do território deles.

Os feitiços lançados pelas varinhas também eram computados nas notas finais e vários estavam terminantemente proibidos durante aquela prova, assim eles fizeram o máximo para retardar os centauros tentando ser criativos com o estreito repertório autorizado e correndo sem pausas, pois certamente a longevidade deles dependeria da distância que conseguissem alcançar.

Depois de meia hora de marcha forçada, os três grupos estavam fundidos num único pelotão fazendo o possível para sair vivos dali. Tentando despistar os centauros, os grupos procuraram enveredar pela vegetação baixa e fechada onde as criaturas teriam dificuldade de caminhar.

Depois de avançar por entre um local cercado de árvores baixas e entrelaçadas até os troncos, eles saíram num terreno rebaixado e com pouca vegetação, alguns estudantes fraquejaram, ali seriam presas fáceis! Então o tropel de cascos foi diminuindo e eles se entreolharam surpresos.

Mas antes que pudessem comemorar, um som baixo, mas bem conhecido por Rony e Harry brotou de uma depressão encravada nas raízes de um olmo gigantesco.

O ruivo empalideceu e Harry deu um grito de comando: - Rápido, fujam! São acromântulas!

Ainda que exaustos pela recente fuga, uma nova onda de energia os impeliu a correr dali, e de forma um tanto desordenada eles seguiram pela mata densa conjurando uma barreira de fogo mágico que se extinguiria em pouco tempo a fim de retardar o avanço das criaturas, mas sem incendiar a floresta, jatos de fumaça e vários feitiços de confusão foram lançados .

DHDHDHDHDH

Em outra parte do bosque, a turma do laboratório também estava passando por maus bocados.

As equipes também tinham tarefas diferentes e trabalhavam próximas, mas sem interação, pois todos ali eram extremamente competitivos. Os ingredientes necessários para a preparação do reagente só foram localizados naquela pequena clareira que era quase um cemitério de velhas árvores mortas e carcomidas por insetos. Os cogumelos proliferavam de forma abundante nos ocos dos troncos e por debaixo de galhos apodrecidos.

O grupo de Malfoy contava com os corvinais Sue Li e Carmichel; mas para desgosto de Draco, uma lufa do seu ano, Suzana Bones também estava na equipe, pelo menos ela tinha um talento surpreendente para reconhecer plantas e ervas no meio daquele matagal sem fim, e felizmente não era tagarela nem dada a ataques de riso tolo como vários alunos da casa do texugo.

Um zumbido estranho começou a pairar entre as árvores. Do nada, Sue Li deu um grito estridente e jogou longe um frasco que estava em suas mãos ao sentir alguma coisa revoar próximo a ela. Suzana foi ajudá-la e Draco com um voleio enviou o relatório de mais uma tarefa.

Um gritinho estridente das garotas chamou sua atenção; ele olhou para as árvores atrás deles cujos troncos esburacados agora pareciam vivos, e depois de alguns instantes uma nuvem cinzenta se elevou dos galhos. Os cabelos da nuca do loiro se arrepiaram e ele com cautela chamou o pessoal para que se afastassem.

Assim que se movimentaram, a nuvem pareceu emitir um silvo irritado e se projetou na direção deles, os grupos mais afastados também viram o fenômeno e trataram de sumir dali, tomando a direção de um aglomerado de árvores baixas.

A nuvem desceu sobre os estudantes como um enxame, e da mesma maneira que o pessoal da ativa, eles tentavam dispersar o que pareciam vespas com os feitiços permitidos, sem muito sucesso.

Centenas de criaturas revoavam sobre eles arranhando, mordendo e puxando os cabelos, deixando todo mundo em pânico e os fazendo perder a orientação. Malfoy lançando feitiços a esmo, também ajudava Sue Li a se livrar de algo emaranhado na longa trança, e sem mais opções fez um feitiço cortante no cabelo da colega, gritando em meio daquele zumbido irritante para que ela colocasse o capuz do agasalho. Uma das criaturas cravou os dentes em sua mão e ele ficou para trás devido a forte dor, identificando os agressores minúsculos: fadas mordentes.

Tentando alcançar os colegas ele acelerou o passo, acompanhando os estudantes que se embrenharam na mata mais fechada tentando despistar a nuvem de fadas furiosas, se escondendo em moitas e borrifando as danadas com os reagentes disponíveis. Num golpe de sorte os produtos lançados simultaneamente por Suzana Bones e outro rapaz atordoaram as pestes lhes dando tempo de passar através de um maciço de trepadeiras que mais parecia uma parede verde, e numa curva acentuada para esquerda após um pequeno aclive, eles basicamente se chocaram com o grupo de alunos da ativa que deveria, supostamente, estar trabalhando em outro ponto da floresta.

Os estudantes agitados e cansados da perseguição se entreolharam desconfiados. Entre respirações agitadas e bufos para retomar o fôlego, os grupos entabularam uma conversação curta e um tanto tensa num tom sussurrado.

Rony foi o primeiro a perguntar: - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Um rapaz alto e de cara amarrada retorquiu: - Faço a mesma pergunta, afinal que me conste não deveríamos encontrar com vocês até o último dia, no ponto de saída.

Dino lembrou-se ouvir comentários sobre Chambers. O rapaz que fora da Corvinal não tinha admiradores, e muitos até preferiam trabalhar com o "filhote de Comensal" do que fazer par com ele nas aulas.

Rony começou a avermelhar e cortou: - Vocês também não estão onde deveriam estar "que me conste". Não temos tempo para ficar de conversinha, tá bom? Fomos atacados por centauros e agora estamos sendo perseguidos provavelmente por algum parente de acromântulas. E vocês?

Chambers fez cara de poucos amigos e tratou de continuar a trilha num passo acelerado sem responder nada, mas Malfoy que chegava até eles esbaforido apoiou as mãos nos joelhos tentando retomar o fôlego e desvendou o mistério:

- Porque estão parados? Aquelas pestes logo vão chegar por aqui. - Então ele levantou o olhar e se deparou com os outros grupos, perguntando num reflexo: - As fadas mordentes também estão perseguindo vocês?

Angus respondeu: - Não, no nosso caso são aranhas, e das grandes!

Os olhos do loiro se estreitaram trazendo uma expressão de desdém, mas não fez nenhum comentário mordaz.

Harry leu a expressão no rosto dele e tratou de acabar com a "zona de conforto" do Malfoy esclarecendo: - São parentes de acromântulas, e provavelmente tão venenosas quanto.

- Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Primeiro aquelas porcarias, agora aranhas gigantes! Qual será a próxima surpresa?

Rony muito irritado respondeu: - Quem sabe uma revoada de hipogrifos?

- Isto não tem graça Weasley! - Mesmo recebendo olhares atravessados e sentindo-se pressionado peka situação, Draco teve a presença de espírito de formular uma estratégia de emergência:

- O mais inteligente é sair daqui, então seria lógico tentar fazer as duas pragas se encontrarem enquanto nós escapamos.

Depois de uma curta discussão, eles deixaram peças de roupa como isca no lado oposto da clareira e disfarçaram o "cheiro humano" esfregando algumas plantas aromáticas nas roupas que usavam, Carmichael conjurou uma brisa a fim de levar o cheiro deles para longe.

Todos estavam se aprontando para partir quando o uma ventania súbita agitou as árvores, fazendo a brisa conjurada mudar de direção. Parecia que a própria floresta estava conspirando contra eles, e um silêncio quase sobrenatural se fez nos arredores, deixando todos em alerta máximo.

Em seguida o zumbido de asas mais o farfalhar das folhas secas no chão indicaram que os feitiços literalmente se viraram contra os feiticeiros, que depois de alguns segundos de surpresa trataram de sair dali, seus perseguidores os haviam encontrado.

Os dois grupos acabaram se dividindo e alguns alunos se chocando na pressa de escapar. Um brutamontes de quase dois metros de altura passou correndo por Draco e lhe deu um safanão com a mochila, o fazendo cair e rolar por uma pequena ribanceira oculta pela densa folhagem.

Harry que estava mais à frente, ouviu o barulho do baque indicando que alguém havia caído e foi ajudar, pois com a mochila pesada era difícil levantar. Descendo rapidamente pelo declive e procurando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho ao esmagar as folhas e galhos podres, ele logo reconheceu o cabelo daquele raro tom de loiro e fez uma nota mental para não se irritar com os inevitáveis comentários cortantes de Malfoy, ele odiava estar em desvantagem.

Estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro rapaz a se levantar, e Draco depois de um olhar feio aceitou a ajuda, mas em lugar de comentários irritantes, Harry foi puxado pela mão e seguiu o olhar do outro que indicava algo atrás deles. Virando-se rapidamente divisou criaturinhas aladas zumbindo enraivecidas que passavam a certa altura pela borda do declive, e no solo formas peludas desciam por entre os galhos e folhas, dando a impressão errônea que o solo da floresta estava vivo.

Os dois rapazes sem dizer uma palavra, se entenderam com um olhar e zarparam dali o mais rápido que suas mochilas permitiam, embrenhando-se ainda mais profundamente na floresta.

Seguindo a esmo por entre a mata, os dois foram se distanciando dos perseguidores, porém algumas fadas mordentes ainda incomodavam, e Malfoy por estar com a mochila mais pesada ficava para trás sofrendo a maior parte das mordidas também uma carga maior do pó irritante que se desprendia das asas daquelas pragas voadoras.

Ao entrarem numa zona de vegetação esparsa, as fadas desapareceram e Harry sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiar. Em seguida um estalar de pinças podia ser ouvido à distância e virando-se para trás ele avisou o companheiro de fuga:

- Acelera Malfoy, teremos mais companhia em breve.

E o loiro respondeu por entre bufos:

- Caso não tenha notado, minha bagagem é mais pesada que a sua e minha visão está prejudicada por causa do pó das fadas.

- Isto é só um aviso! Não estou a fim de virar comida de acromântula.

O loiro pareceu alarmado: - Acromântulas? Eu achei que havíamos despistado os bichos!

- Os que estavam nos perseguindo antes, sim. Mas pelo barulho das pinças estas parecem maiores.

- Maiores? Aquelas coisas já eram maiores que a minha mão!

- Sim Malfoy, bem maiores! Acho que antes estávamos sendo perseguidos por filhotes, e o estalido das pinças alertou o restante da família. Elas sempre caçam em grupo e nunca desistem de um bom pedaço de carne fresca.

- Por Mordred, Potter! Como você pode falar neste tom calmo? Não está com medo?

- Claro que sim! Mas preciso manter o sangue frio ou não sairemos vivos daqui. - Disse o moreno enquanto esquadrinhava as cercanias e indicou um aglomerado de pedras mais adiante. - Vamos nos esconder ali, tive uma ideia.

Draco estava cansado e ardido demais para retrucar com alguma frase de efeito, se limitando a andar o mais depressa possível até o lugar.

Harry virou-se para o loiro e falou:

- Me dá o seu saco de dormir.

- Mas nem pensar Potter! Você acha que eu vou abrir mão do meu superconfortável saco de dormir de seda pura para sabe-se lá que propósito? Use o seu!

- Certo Malfoy, eu não vou tocar na sua relíquia bruxa. Também pensei em aliviar sua carga, ok?

Draco fez uma expressão azeda, mas se controlou e perguntou em seguida:

- Posso te ajudar com alguma outra coisa? Qual é o plano?

- Veja bem, os inimigos naturais da acromântulas são os basiliscos, então pensei em transfigurar o saco de dormir e animá-lo de modo que pareça uma ameaça real. Você por acaso tem algo que nos faça cheirar como cobras? Precisamos confundir o faro das criaturas para a coisa funcionar.

O loiro passou algum tempo revirando a mochila, retirou alguns frascos, perguntou se Harry tinha algo de útil na mochila dele e depois de pensar um pouco falou:

- Se eu misturar estes aqui e borrifar sobre nós, vamos cheirar como répteis, mas vai durar menos de uma hora, espero que seja o suficiente para escaparmos.

-Vai ter que dar certo Malfoy, é a nossa única chance. Vou ficar próximo do animal transfigurado para fazer a animação usando um feitiço de desilusão, então você vai ter que me dar cobertura.

Draco apenas assentiu com um gesto, pois o barulho das pinças estava ficando mais alto.

Harry lançou o feitiço no saco de dormir, com voleios da varinha fazia o animal se mover como uma marionete sem cordas, e projetou sua voz na língua das cobras. Draco com um feitiço silencioso pulverizou a poção sobre eles e a marionete, tomando posição num ângulo onde mesmo oculto pudesse observar o entorno.

A marcha das acromântulas cessou ao ouvirem o sibilo ofídico, que falava de uma lauta refeição de seu petisco favorito e repetia a palavra fome, fome, fome como uma litania. Concentrando-se no feitiço de movimento ele enviou o falso basilisco na direção das aranhas que começaram a recuar.

O terreno era irregular, Harry desequilibrou-se ao pisar numa depressão oculta pelas folhas, caindo de lado e raspando do tornozelo até o meio da coxa nos pedregulhos soltos, mas conseguiu sustentar os feitiços e levantou-se sentindo uma queimação medonha no tornozelo, mas não era hora de fraquejar.

Ele mais sentiu do que viu um filhote de acromântula passar por perto e correr na direção das pedras que escondiam Malfoy; usando todas suas forças ele acelerou os movimentos do basilisco e o volume dos sibilos a fim de fazer as aranhas recuarem mais rápido. E olhando para trás ele viu um brilho de fogo, o loiro havia acertado em cheio um feitiço incinerante na criatura.

Para escaparem dali, ele colocou suas últimas forças no feitiço _"Avanti remotus!"_ para o falso basilisco seguir em frente, e um tanto drenado ele escapuliu para detrás das pedras colocando sua mochila e disparando na direção de um denso aglomerado de árvores e arbustos espinhosos sendo seguido de perto pelo loiro. Com a tarde chegando ao fim, o lugar estava ficando escuro como o breu.

Eles perderam a noção de tempo caminhando por entre a vegetação até desembocarem num local com árvores mais espaçadas e um regato próximo.

Concordando num simples olhar, pois estavam cansados demais até para falar, largaram as mochilas escaneando os arredores.

Harry fez os feitiços de proteção, os repelentes de animais e um alarme de aproximação.

Draco limpou a área, catou gravetos e montou uma pequena fogueira. Depois tirou da mochila uma grande barra de chocolate e a dividiu ao meio, ofertando a metade para o moreno que a aceitou com uma expressão cética.

- Pode comer Potter, não está envenenada. Eu estou cansado demais para cozinhar.

O moreno continuava com o chocolate na mão fitando o loiro.

- Vamos, coma! Não é nada ilegal, ok? Nós tivemos permissão para trazer uma quantidade maior de mantimentos, nosso objetivo é reconhecer ervas, elementos, poções e reações químicas. Também temos de nos virar por aqui, mas a exigência é maior com vocês, os caras durões.

Harry deu um sorriso torto e mordeu o doce com vontade, ele realmente estava precisando de um bom aporte calórico depois de toda aquela correria e dispêndio de magia. Sentindo uma tontura repentina, ele sentou e recostou-se no tronco de uma árvore lutando contra o enjoo e a onda de dor que percorria sua perna machucada.

Esforçando-se em manter o foco, ele comeu o chocolate e lhe pareceu que a dor diminuiu, ou o cansaço estava embotando as sensações.

Levantando-se com algum esforço, ele pegou a capa na mochila, fez um feitiço de _"Engorgio!"_ na peça e enrolando-se nela deitou perto da fogueira, observando o loiro que do outro lado do fogo desenrolava o enorme saco de dormir que parecia macio e quente.

Apesar do dia louco e estressante, eles dormiram rapidamente, confiando nos feitiços de proteção e cansados demais para se importar onde estariam.

Amanhã seria outro dia, eles estariam descansados e certamente se encontrariam com os demais colegas.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Nota da Topaz: Mais um capítulo on line, ufa! Espero postar em breve e com uma ajudinha da Fabianadat, mais adiante vão aparecer ceninhas hot.

Bye! Pottersh regards a todos.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Sendo uma Lufa pentelha e "achada", tenho sugestões de leitura para os Drarry lovers como eu.

Em parceria ou betando, estou com a Fabianadat em várias fics dela. As mais lidas e comentadas da dupla de duas são: O CAÇADOR E SEU AMOR e a WHO´S THAR CHICK.

A CAÇADOR está finalizada e com vários cap. Extras postados.

WHO´S THAT CHICK está finalizada e com um extra postado, mas vem muito mais por aí. A musa da Fabiana andava de TPM mas já voltou à lua normal ( ou seja, totalmente aluada e perva de doer!), os lindos vão voar as tranças pelo Japão em muitas aventuras e cenas interessantíssimas ( Abafa o caso e não espalhem por aí, mas eles vão fazer a festa num daqueles LOVE HOTELS temáticos Japoneses, shhhh...)


	4. Lei de Murphy

Titulo: **Quem de nós dois**

Autor Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Fabianadat

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faça grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/Lemon – ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Goodbye and a have nice day.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**Capitulo 3 – Lei de Murphy **

Na manhã seguinte Draco foi acordado pelo chilrear dos pássaros, espreguiçou-se dentro do espaçoso saco de dormir e abrindo os olhos a ardência provocada pelo pó das fadas o fez lembrar instantaneamente dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

- _Que grande porcaria! Prova final arruinada, estou todo dolorido, coçando, meus olhos ardem como o inferno, estou no meio do nada sem o mapa para achar o ponto de saída de emergência! E mais uma vez estou devendo minha vida para o cicatriz! _

Virando-se para o lado, olhou para onde Potter estava e resolveu sair do saco de dormir para acordar o outro com uma coleção de frases cortantes. Discutir com ele serviria para aliviar a tensão, e velhos hábitos tendiam a reaparecer de vez em quando... Especialmente depois de escapar da morte.

Calçando as botas de cano curto e saindo do confortável casulo, ele contornou o que restou da fogueira e toda a vontade de implicar com o outro sumiu instantaneamente.

Harry estava encolhido dentro da capa e parecia tremer, o suor vertia pelo rosto ensopando os cabelos e a roupa dele; a respiração estava alterada e a pele mostrava um feio tom pálido acinzentado.

Draco pensou: _- Era só o que me faltava! Escapamos de virar o jantar daquelas feras e agora o Potter está pesteado. Pela varinha de Morgana! Será que a minha lista de erros foi tão grande? Sempre acabo me enfiando em alguma confusão com este daí. Só pode ser castigo!_

O moreno deu um gemido agoniado e parecia lutar para respirar, chamando a atenção de Draco, fazendo a mente do sonserino entrar em foco e trabalhar velozmente:

_- O que será que ele tem? Azaração não foi. Potter estava bem ontem à tarde e durante a fuga não foi atingido por nada além de um pouco do pó das fadas; mas ele caiu de lado enquanto estava espantando as aranhas. Será que quebrou algum osso ou se cortou mais profundamente? _

Agachando-se perto do outro rapaz ele notou que o moreno queimava de febre e o fez rolar de lado. Com algum esforço conseguiu desenrolá-lo da capa e concentrando-se procurou marcas de azarações ou picadas pelo rosto pescoço, torso e mãos dele sem encontrar nada.

Suspirando alto e agradecendo ao fato do outro estar desacordado, pois de outra maneira certamente acabaria com o nariz quebrado, abriu o cinto da calça e retirou a peça, reparando na grande abrasão e nos hematomas que iam desde o meio da coxa esquerda e desapareciam por debaixo da barra da meia._ - Não parece infeccionado nem quebrado, então qual a causa daquela febre? Os sintomas fecham mais com envenenamento..._

A última palavra acendeu um flash em sua memória. Ele havia incinerado uma acromântula que passara perto de Potter. _- Será que ele havia sido picado pelo bicho? Pelas serpentes de Salazar! Mas pelo jeito a aranha era um filhote e hibrido de acromântula, senão ele não estaria vivo._

Mantendo a concentração, fez uma nova inspeção no ferimento da perna e retirou as meias do moreno; em meio aos arranhões e o inchaço ele viu duas marcas puntiformes mais escuras cuja pele ao redor estava fervendo.

- _Droga, droga, droga! O que eu posso fazer no meio do nada? Sem antídoto, sem um medibruxo habilitado para atender; Potter poderia morrer. Tudo bem ele ser um heróizinho babaca, mas não merecia aquilo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa! - Pense Malfoy, pense! Você não é o melhor da turma por nada... O que temos à mão?_

Andando de um lado para outro ele procurava pensar objetivamente. _- Tenho de atacar por duas frentes: o veneno que certamente o mataria e a febre alta que poderia causar danos sérios._

Alinhando sobre o saco de dormir os ingredientes que restaram do seu kit de laboratório, ele pensava nas fórmulas para a febre e alguma para combater venenos, sem deixar de revisar mentalmente todos os seus conhecimentos de primeiros socorros aprendidos durante o curso.

Enquanto buscava água no regato, ele vasculhou as margens em busca de ervas medicinais, pegando cascas de salgueiro chorão, um punhado de flores de amor perfeito, folhas de bardana e ramos com botões florais de erva dos gatos; não era a época perfeita para colhê-los, mas teria que servir.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Avivando o fogo, Draco pendurou seu caldeirão no tripé, encheu de água e colocou as cascas de salgueiro juntando também folhas secas de sálvia. Enquanto a poção cozinhava, ele retirou o cinto que usava e recitando um curto encantamento fazendo magia sem varinha, abriu um compartimento ao lado da rebuscada fivela de prata e retirou de lá um longo tubo de pele de briba que estava recheado com pó de bezoar. Não do tipo comum, para a família Malfoy só o melhor, e este era originado de uma cobra Python, o mais raro e poderoso elemento para combater venenos.

Ele era um sonserino e acima de tudo um Malfoy, não era tolo de sair em terreno desconhecido sem proteção adicional nem se entregaria sem uma boa argumentação.

Draco pensava no que fazer: _- Ele foi picado, então o veneno está na corrente sanguínea, assim o mais lógico seria aplicar o pó diretamente no local. _Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo borbulhar do caldeirão e ele se concentrou em finalizar a poção para febre.

Sua mente parecia mais lenta do que o normal, ele sentia-se febril e muito desconfortável por conta das mordidas e do pó irritante das fadas, mas salvar a vida de Potter era prioridade.

Com a poção pronta, veio o dilema de como fazer uma pessoa inconsciente beber sem se sufocar nem aspirar a medicação. Usando a mochila como apoio, ele colocou o moreno numa posição quase sentada e encheu uma pequena caneca com a poção, vertendo o líquido morno aos poucos na boca de Potter, massageando a garganta dele a fim de estimular o reflexo de deglutição. Draco bufou, rosnou e desfiou um longo monólogo de pragas e lamentações até esgotar seu mau humor.

A tarefa em teoria parecia fácil, mas movimentar um corpo inerte e coordenar os movimentos sem ajuda era muito cansativo, e ele suspirou aliviado quando a dose de poção finalmente foi engolida.

Sentindo-se estonteado e com os olhos ardendo, ele sabia não estar em sua melhor forma; seus olhos deviam estar inchados e aquela coceira irritante o estava enlouquecendo. Permitiu-se tomar uma pequena dose da poção para a febre enquanto pensava furiosamente numa forma de utilizar o pó de bezoar. Neste momento, seu estômago deu um ronco nada elegante e ele se viu desejando um prato de mingau quentinho, perfumado com canela.

Seu olhar se prendeu no pacote de farinha de araruta e num instante a fome foi ignorada, pois a mente automaticamente se ligou e começou a listar as propriedades daquele ingrediente. _- Ali estava a base para o emplastro de bezoar! Os povos primitivos usavam aquela farinha como curativo para mordedura de animais venenosos._ - Pegando o gral e o socador, ele rapidamente triturou as flores de amor-perfeito, as folhas de bardana, os botões florais de erva dos gatos, um pouco da poção para febre, metade do pó de bezoar e adicionou a farinha de araruta até obter uma pasta. Agora vinha a parte que ele não gostava: ver sangue.

Rasgando uma camiseta de Potter em tiras para usar como ataduras, com um feitiço ele esterilizou sua faca de trabalho, limpou a pele ao redor da picada e respirando fundo desceu a lâmina fazendo diversos cortes pequenos sobre a mordedura, aplicando em seguida o cataplasma e passando uma tira de pano para mantê-lo no lugar.

Claro que se tivessem acesso a um hospital, Potter tomaria o soro e ele nunca faria aqueles cortes para aumentar a área de contato do bezoar, era um tanto arcaico, mas a falta de recursos exigia medidas práticas.

Agora era esperar e ver se iria funcionar. Após uma caneca de mingau de aveia, a fome parou de incomodá-lo e ele lembrou-se de ter visto um arbusto que parecia camomila numa parte arenosa. O que lhe pareceu estranho, pois aquela planta era comum em áreas habitadas. Será que eles haviam se desviado tanto assim do local das provas? Será que Potter tinha o mapa?

Quando sentiu-se melhor, lembrou que deveria enviar um comunicado para a central dos aurores. Draco não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estavam, mas pelo menos os aurores ficariam cientes de que ambos estavam vivos e que Potter precisava de ajuda médica urgente.

Depois de fazer o mesmo procedimento que usou com os relatórios das tarefas, sentiu que algo não estava certo. A onda de magia do envio da mensagem pareceu ricochetear numa barreira invisível; mas ele não teve tempo para meditar sobre o assunto, estava na hora de trocar o curativo de Potter mais uma vez.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Num ponto praticamente oposto da floresta, os outros alunos faziam uma reunião.

Todos acamparam juntos na noite anterior depois de conseguirem se livrar dos perseguidores no final da tarde. Numa ação conjunta de feitiços acabaram com as fadas mordentes, mas os híbridos de acromântula só os deixaram depois que os alunos toparam com um bando de lebres que foram estuporadas e se converteram num banquete para as aranhas famintas.

Fora de perigo iminente, os futuros aurores decidiram voltar ao lugar de origem e completar a prova de campo.

Depois de enviarem uma mensagem à banca examinadora relatando o ocorrido e informando que Potter e Malfoy haviam se separado do grupo, eles se preparavam para partir.

O grupo de Harry queria sair em busca dos dois, mas foi voto vencido. Ninguém estava a fim de repetir a prova de campo, ou quem sabe até mesmo o semestre inteiro. Eles estavam preocupados com o destino do amigo, mas o argumento definitivo veio de um aluno do grupo de laboratório:

- Qual é Weasley! O cara venceu o bruxo mais perigoso do século, ele vai se dar bem. Ou você acha que o Malfoy é uma ameaça relevante?

Fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com o último comentário, o ruivo colocou a mochila nas costas e se juntou aos outros. Harry era um bruxo capaz e Malfoy andava bastante civilizado nos últimos tempos, sem falar na dívida bruxa que o furão albino tinha com seu melhor amigo. Ele podia ser um pretensioso, mas a honra vinha acima de tudo, especialmente para os puros-sangue.

Assim, entregou a situação nas mãos do destino e como diria Mione, ALEA JACTA EST (a sorte estava lançada).

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Potter parecia mais calmo e a febre mais baixa, então Draco aproveitou para voltar até a faixa arenosa mais adiante do regato. Ele não havia se enganado, o arbusto era mesmo camomila, e depois de colher uma braçada de flores, voltou ao acampamento, fez um chá bem forte, adicionou um pouco de aveia e quando o preparado amornou ele juntou uma medida de álcool. Não era uma poção propriamente dita, mas serviria para aliviar o ardor e o desconforto causado pelo pó e pelas mordidas das fadas, ajudando a fechar também pequenos cortes e arranhões.

O dia passou voando para o rapaz loiro que trocava os cataplasmas de bezoar, se esforçava para que Potter engolisse a poção para a febre, alguns goles de água e fazia o possível para mantê-lo calmo e imóvel, evitando que o veneno se espalhasse mais rapidamente.

Nem teve tempo de pensar o quão ridículo deveria estar todo descabelado, de barba por fazer e coberto de chá de camomila com goma de aveia; pelo menos a ardência havia diminuído bastante e nenhum arranhão estava infeccionado.

Suas refeições se limitaram às rações fornecidas e os chás que ele preparava, estava cansado demais para cozinhar e depois de buscar água mais uma vez ao entardecer, ele verificou que o outro estava dormindo e também foi descansar, pensando no porque dos aurores ainda não terem chegado até eles, afinal sua mensagem fora bastante clara quanto a gravidade da situação do herói do mundo bruxo.

Com a lua alta no céu, Malfoy foi acordado por um gemido angustiado e rapidamente estava ao lado do moreno que se debatia e resmungava sem parar.

Foi uma noite difícil. Harry tinha momentos de agitação extrema, gritando e se debatendo como se estivesse sendo perseguido ou torturado e em seguida ficava letárgico, depois vinham espasmos musculares violentos e sua febre chegou aos quarenta e dois graus. O rapaz loiro fazia compressas de água fria, lutava para que ele engolisse a poção para baixar a febre e trocou o cataplasma de bezoar diversas vezes. Desistiu de tentar tirar o moreno dos delírios, pois quanto mais ele falava, mais agitado o outro ficava, ele o havia reconhecido e tentara afastá-lo, se debatendo ainda mais.

Ao raiar do dia Potter estava mais quieto, mas a febre e a expressão de agonia não o deixavam mais. O veneno agora circulava pelo corpo dele fazendo estragos por onde passava, e a febre alta só piorava o quadro.

Draco sabia que se não tomasse alguma atitude radical, certamente terminaria com um cadáver nas mãos e o Ministério sem dúvida poria a culpa nele._ - Que grande merda! E a pasta de bezoar vai acabar em mais quatro ou cinco curativos._

Era a hora do tudo ou nada. Não sabia onde estavam os colegas e nem quando os aurores viriam resgatá-los, era o oitavo dia da prova de campo e mesmo que os colegas houvessem avisado o corpo de aurores, a ajuda demoraria demais.

Havia revirado os pertences do outro rapaz e chegou à conclusão de que Potter não estava de posse do mapa com as indicações dos pontos de fuga e chaves de portal.

Ele poderia se encrencar feio com a banca examinadora e também com o Ministério da Magia, mas a situação era grave exigia uma medida desesperada. O bezoar podia ser justificado como um amuleto de proteção, mas aquilo... Se ele salvasse a vida do garoto de ouro ficaria tudo bem, embora certamente tivesse de fazer um relatório detalhado e provavelmente fosse impedido de se formar por levar para a prova de campo material não autorizado. Em todo caso, sua consciência ficaria em paz e a dívida bruxa com Potter praticamente quitada.

Resolutamente o loiro esvaziou a mochila e encaixando o dedo num pequeno ressalto do fundo, abriu um compartimento secreto retirando de lá um livro e uma pequena caixa de metal que continha substâncias tão poderosas quanto perigosas.

Conjurando um "_Lumos_", pois a luz do sol ainda estava fraca, se pôs a procurar pelas páginas do livro que ele já havia praticamente decorado, qual a substância que fechava com os sintomas de Potter e não deixou de perceber a ironia, quando o remédio apontado foi a Erva-de-bruxo e para a febre outro veneno poderoso: belladona.

Fazendo uma cuidadosa diluição das tinturas, iniciou a administração dos medicamentos e recomeçou a batalha para fazer o moreno engolir os remédios.

Depois de duas horas os sintomas diminuíram de intensidade e ele trocou o curativo com a pasta de bezoar mais uma vez, o loiro estava apreensivo, pois Potter ainda estava com uma quantidade considerável de veneno circulando no sangue.

O dia prosseguiu lentamente e ao cair da tarde Harry parecia ter melhorado. Malfoy estava exausto, ainda que satisfeito com os progressos de seu "paciente" que retomou a consciência por breves períodos, perguntando o que havia acontecido.

Enviou outra mensagem para o quartel dos aurores e teve a mesma sensação de que a onda de magia refletia em alguma barreira invisível, porém esperava que de algum modo seu pedido de socorro chegasse às mãos de alguém dentro do Ministério da Magia.

Durante a noite ele verificou várias vezes os sinais vitais do outro rapaz e administrou os medicamentos, até que o cansaço levou a melhor e ele acabou dormindo.

Acordado pelos raios de sol ficou algum tempo naquele estágio entre o sono e a vigília até se lembrar dos dias passados e saltar rapidamente do saco de dormir. O silêncio do outro era muito mais assustador que os delírios febris.

Do outro lado da fogueira apagada, Harry jazia imóvel embrulhado em sua capa. O loiro automaticamente verificou os sinais vitais constatando que a febre se fora e o corpo estava até frio demais.

Uma onda de pavor se abateu sobre Draco.

_Será que Potter iria sucumbir depois de lutar tanto?_

DHDHDHDHDHDH


	5. Apostando tudo

Titulo: **Quem de nós dois**

Autor Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Fabianadat

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faça grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/Lemon – ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Goodbye and a have nice day.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Flashback do cap. anterior:

"Acordado pelos raios de sol, ficou algum tempo naquele estágio entre o sono e a vigília até se lembrar dos dias passados e saltar rapidamente do saco de dormir. O silêncio do outro era muito mais assustador que os delírios febris.

Do outro lado da fogueira apagada, Harry jazia imóvel embrulhado em sua capa. O loiro automaticamente verificou os sinais vitais constatando que a febre se fora e o corpo estava até frio demais.

Uma onda de pavor se abateu sobre Draco.

_- Será que Potter iria sucumbir depois de lutar tanto? _"

**C****apítulo 4 – Apostando alto**

A respiração do moreno estava rasa, o rosto bastante inchado e contorcido numa constante careta de dor. O suor frio que vertia do corpo dele tinha um cheiro acre e Draco desdobrou as bordas da capa para checar o local da mordedura, fazendo outra descoberta assustadora: manchas arroxeadas espalhavam-se pelas pernas do rapaz e os pés dele pareciam paralisados.

Mais uma vez recorrendo ao precioso livro, ele leu várias vezes as aplicações de uma substância e rogando aos Deuses que ele nem conhecia, preparou a diluição da perigosa substância. Era sua última cartada, combater veneno com veneno, neste caso usaria veneno de cobra contra o de acromântula.

Este era o nono dia do trabalho de campo e Draco sinceramente esperava que os outros estudantes houvessem avisado o corpo de aurores do ocorrido, a esta altura ele já não tinha certeza de que conseguiria manter Harry vivo por muito mais tempo.

Checando mais uma vez o estado do moreno, constatou que a paralisia agora chegava até os joelhos e as manchas roxas estavam se espalhando pelo corpo de Potter.

Se os dias anteriores foram difíceis, este prometia ser infernal.

A cada duas doses de remédio, crises de vômito, suores gelados e uma palidez cada vez maior se apossava do moreno, mas foi o desespero que deu forças a Draco para continuar tentando. E enquanto tratava do colega, ele falava sem parar para aliviar a tensão. Falou de coisas que nunca havia comentado com ninguém, como seu constante pavor de estar na mesma casa que Voldemort, as barbaridades contra qualquer um que o desgostasse, o estresse que envelhecera sua mãe, que deixara seu pai mais amargo e o desprezo dos outros comensais que ameaçavam os três constantemente.

Na metade da tarde, quando o loiro estava muito além da exaustão, o corpo de Potter começou a perder aquela palidez cadavérica, a temperatura dele voltou ao normal e a respiração do moreno continuava fraca, porém mais profunda e serena. Após várias horas ele continuou estável e Draco resolveu fazer um feitiço de limpeza para deixá-lo mais confortável, mas mesmo limpo o cheiro continuava horrível.

Aquecendo a água disponível, o loiro pingou algumas gotas de óleo de lavanda e banhou o moreno que parecia estar em sono profundo. Draco foi até o riacho e também tomou um banho rápido, pegou mais água fresca e voltou ao acampamento onde Potter ainda dormia.

Depois de uma porção de mingau e o restante da última barra de chocolate, Malfoy checou os sinais vitais do Grifinório torcendo o nariz para a capa onde o outro estava deitado, aquilo fedia!

Tomando uma decisão inédita, ele levitou o rapaz até seu saco de dormir e o acomodou, afinal ele também precisava descansar sem ter de aturar aquele cheiro horroroso.

Enrolando a capa de Potter com um feitiço, a escondeu dentro da mochila do outro, avivou a fogueira, preparou um chá e congratulou-se quando o moreno muito sonolento bebeu quase tudo e aceitou mais uma dose do remédio sem vomitar.

Malfoy cuidou do colega até que seus olhos começaram a se fechar e ele deu de ombros acomodando-se ao lado do outro rapaz, afinal o saco de dormir era bem espaçoso e ele estava quebrado...

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco acordou sentindo-se relaxado e agradavelmente aquecido, preguiçosamente piscou várias vezes até se dar conta que estava enroscado em Potter. Sua cabeça estava sobre o peito dele e um de seus braços rodeava a cintura de seu nêmesis.

Antes de se mover da posição comprometedora, notou que a respiração do outro estava calma e a temperatura normal. Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele se elogiou:_ - Bom trabalho Draco! Você é realmente "o cara", parece que o pior já passou._

Neste momento o moreno se virou e esfregou o rosto nos cabelos loiros murmurando: - Cheiro bom...

Malfoy ficou estático, mas o outro ainda dormia. O sonserino ponderou que a febre alta provavelmente deveria ter fritado mais uns neurônios daquela cabeça dura. Imagina se ele tomando banho de riacho na corrida, além de estar todo besuntado de poção para coceira e em pleno verão estaria cheirando bem!

Entre divertido e aliviado pelo fato de o Potter estar vivo e ter falado aquela bobagem lisonjeira, Draco saiu do saco de dormir com cuidado e foi procurar algumas frutas silvestres para reforçar as refeições, pois os suprimentos estavam acabando. Se Merlin ajudasse em poucas horas eles seriam resgatados e Harry receberia o tratamento adequado.

Chegando ao acampamento com os bolsos recheados de mirtilos, amoras pretas e algumas maçãs, ele notou que Potter estava acordado mirando os arredores e quando o viu perguntou num fio de voz:

- Que dia é hoje?

- O décimo dia de campo. Em breve os aurores devem estar nos resgatando. - Respondeu o loiro, penalizado com a aparência doentia do outro.

Preparou canecas de chá e teve de ajudar Harry a beber e também a comer uma maçã raspada, pois o moreno estava fraco demais e resolveu conversar a fim de matar tempo:

- Então Potter, quais são seus planos para a formatura?

- Chegar vivo na cerimônia está parecendo bom o suficiente.

- Claro que você vai sobreviver! Eu ralei um bocado cuidando de você nestes dias, e além do mais, vaso ruim não quebra!

Harry arregalou os olhos e fitou o loiro com surpresa: - Você conhece ditados trouxas?

Com um ar de enfado ele respondeu: - Tsc! Posso não ser um amante dos trouxas, mas procuro me manter informado. Respeito o modo de vida deles e reconheço o mérito de viver sem magia, não sou radical como meu pai.

- Você realmente prestou atenção às aulas da Academia!

- Na verdade eu fiz bem mais que isto. - Draco pensou um pouco e resolveu soltar o verbo, afinal Potter era uma das poucas pessoas com quem ele poderia falar francamente. - Quando o Lorde das Trevas assassinou nossa professora de Estudos Trouxas na sala de jantar da minha casa, eu comecei a pensar. Se aquele louco achava o assunto tão abominável, certamente haveria algo de bom ali, e quando entrei para o curso de Aurores resolvi conhecer mais do "mundo não mágico". Foi bastante esclarecedor, os trouxas são muito engenhosos e conseguem viver muito bem com suas invenções.

Surpreso era uma palavra fraca demais para descrever o moreno, o termo "abismado" fechava melhor com o teor da conversa de Malfoy, que parecia determinado a continuar falando: - Meu respeito pelos trouxas realmente cresceu quando comecei a visitar suas bibliotecas e consultar sobre uma infinidade de assuntos interessantes, até mesmo da minha área.

Harry resolveu participar da conversa abordando outro assunto enquanto digeria as novidades sobre o "novo e melhorado" Draco Malfoy: - E falando na sua área, quais são seus planos para depois formatura?

- Esperava me formar com as melhores notas da turma e continuar trabalhando no Ministério. Realmente gosto de descobrir os comos e porquês de cada prova, fazer a engenharia reversa das poções e entender o raciocínio do criador. Mas depois do que aconteceu, eu nem sei se vou me formar... Estou separado do meu grupo e não finalizei as tarefas. Resumindo, meu exame prático foi para a "não existência", provavelmente vou ter que repetir esta prova no próximo ano.

- Mas eu também estou separado do meu grupo e não completei as tarefas. - Respondeu o moreno.

- Por favor Potter! É claro que você vai se formar. Até parece que eles vão ter o topete de reprovar "O Escolhido"! Você pode não ter finalizado as tarefas de modo convencional, mas enfrentou um bando de acromântulas, bolou um plano com o que tinha à mão e nos salvou. Pois é, estou te devendo a minha vida mais uma vez.

O moreno balançou a cabeça parecendo contrariado e respondeu:

- Grande coisa! Eu montei um fantoche e espantei os bichos, mas o herói da vez certamente é você. Eu teria morrido sem seus cuidados.

Draco sentiu um color subir para o rosto se dando conta de que estava ficando com as bochechas vermelhas e mentalmente se xingou:

_- Coisa mais ridícula! Malfoys não coram nem perdem a compostura! Controle-se! _

Harry vendo o desconforto do loiro, deu um meio sorriso e falou: - Sabe Malfoy, nós realmente temos coisas em comum...

- Que disparate Potter! Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram: a febre fritou seus neurônios.

Sem se dar por vencido o moreno continuou: - Nós dois temos problemas com elogios, eu não gosto deles e você não os aceita.

- E quem te disse esta asneira? - Respondeu o loiro levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu te conheço. Os elogios fúteis e vazios entram por um ouvido e saem pelo outro, mas os verdadeiros você não se acha digno de receber. É tão difícil aceitar que você tem um lado bom Malfoy?

- Eu não faço o "tipo bonzinho" Potter! Malfoys são corteses, educados e até mesmo encantadores quando nos convém, bonzinhos nunca!

- Certo, certo, não vou discutir.

- Fugindo da raia, Potter? - A fala arrastada e de tom implicante lembrava o garoto de Hogwarts, fazendo o moreno franzir o rosto numa tentativa de sorriso e responder:

- Não Malfoy, só estou cansado demais...

Draco imediatamente sacou a varinha e fez uma leitura dos sinais vitais de Harry, constatando que ele continuava estável e falou:

- Faz tanto tempo que não discutimos que eu me empolguei. Durma um pouco.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry dormiu até o final da manhã enquanto o loiro arrumava a bagagem dos dois e mantinha-se atento a possível chegada dos aurores.

O sol do meio-dia acordou o moreno que novamente precisou de ajuda para se alimentar e se lavar, mas apesar do constrangimento, os dois rapazes continuaram conversando embora Harry falasse pouco pois sua voz estava muito rouca. Ele externou sua curiosidade a respeito dos conhecimentos médicos de Draco e do milagre operado pelo limitado kit de primeiros socorros dos aurores, composto de apenas cinco poções.

O loiro estava com uma expressão cautelosa quando respondeu:

– Eu usei nossos kits misturados com reagentes de laboratório para espantar os bichos. E... Não foram exatamente poções que você tomou.

Numa tirada bem-humorada, Harry mirou o loiro de forma avaliativa aventando a hipótese mais absurda: - Então eu tomei remédios trouxas?

O silêncio do outro foi mais eloquente do que uma explosão de frases cortantes.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Malfoy! Você... Você...

Quase arrependido da sinceridade anterior o loiro respondeu:

-Sim e não Potter. Os curativos foram feito com ervas medicinais e o bezoar que eu sempre carrego como um amuleto, as outras substâncias são conhecidas nos dois mundos, mas a forma de administração é de uma ciência trouxa chamada homeopatia.

- Caramba! Por esta eu não esperava! Mas muito obrigado pelo esforço de me manter vivo.

O loiro continuou falando:

- Tudo bem, mas que isto fique entre nós. Já vou estar encrencado com a banca examinadora por trazer substâncias não autorizadas para a prova de campo, e se cair na boca do povo que eu utilizei métodos trouxas...

- Vai arruinar sua tão decantada reputação, já entendi. Hã, espera aí... Como você conseguiu passar pela inspeção dos aurores com estas substâncias? Magia de sangue?

- Na verdade não usei magia. Minha mochila foi comprada no mundo trouxa e tem um compartimento secreto na base, só isto.

- Incrível! - Falou o moreno estupefato demais para articular algo mais complexo.

A fim de escapar do assunto, Draco saiu pela tangente mudando o foco de atenção:

- Incrível mesmo é o tempo que os aurores estão levando para nos encontrar.

O moreno seguiu a deixa:

– Concordo, será que saímos da parte mágica da floresta?

- Eu também pensei nisto. Perto do regato existem moitas de camomila que são comuns em áreas povoadas e várias macieiras bastante antigas.

Harry ficou calado por algum tempo e perguntou:

- Onde está a minha varinha?

E veio a resposta: - Muito bem guardada.

- Você pode fazer o favor de alcançá-la para mim?

- O que você vai inventar Potter? Está fraco demais para conjurar qualquer coisa.

- Vou fazer um feitiço de localização bastante preciso que funciona nos dois mundos.

- Nada disso. Você me ensina que eu conjuro.

- Não vai dar Malfoy, o feitiço é bastante complexo além de cansativo.

Draco perdeu a paciência:

- Mas que inferno de criatura teimosa! Você quase morreu, ainda tem veneno circulando no sangue e quer fazer um feitiço extenuante. Qual é a sua? Está a fim de passar pelo véu?

- Não, eu não quero morrer, mas obrigado por sua preocupação com meu bem estar.

- Só para deixar as coisas bem claras: eu me preocupo é com o MEU bem estar, que neste momento depende totalmente do SEU. Imagine se os aurores te encontrarem muito mal ou morto... Certamente vão colocar a culpa em mim e eu não estou a fim de mofar em Azkaban, ok?

- Entendo seu ponto de vista Malfoy, mas é a melhor chance de nos resgatarem rapidamente. Provavelmente vou acabar dormindo depois de fazer o feitiço, não consigo caminhar e é você quem vai ter de buscar ajuda. Coloque barreiras protetoras e repelentes no acampamento, você pode até conjurar um feitiço de monitoramento em mim, eu não me importo.

- Cara! Eu odeio quando você tem razão, e se não estivesse tão doente, juro que te azarava. Esta sua teimosia ainda vai acabar te matando.

Fechando o semblante, Draco pegou a varinha guardada na mochila e a entregou ao moreno, que se concentrou reunindo suas forças e entoou a longa frase em latim enquanto fazia intrincados movimentos com a varinha que finalizou sobre a palma aberta de sua mão, girando como se fosse uma agulha de bússola, até se fixar numa determinada direção, ela pareceu oscilar por alguns segundos mas depois ficou parada.

Harry respirando pesadamente falou:

- A magia parece ricochetear em alguma coisa por aqui, mas acredito que o feitiço funcionou. Estamos há uns cinco quilômetros da cidade de Nothingham, dentro da parte trouxa da floresta de Sherwood. Seguindo na direção apontada pela varinha você vai chegar na entrada do parque e devem existir telefones por perto, ligue para o celular da Hermione.

- Se a Sabe-tudo Granger estiver do lado mágico não vai funcionar. Esqueceu que a magia impede o funcionamento de equipamentos eletrônicos ?

- O telefone dela funciona perfeitamente, eu garanto. - Falou o moreno num tom meio grogue, o feitiço estava cobrando seu preço. - Anota o número, eu estou ficando tão cansado...

Depois de memorizar o tal número, Draco acomodou o moreno no saco de dormir, conjurou os feitiços de proteção, o de monitoramento dos sinais vitais do colega e seguiu na direção indicada. Iria anoitecer em menos de três horas.

Enquanto caminhava, Draco observava as pistas que denunciavam a presença humana e ficou mais confiante ao divisar rústicas mesas e bancos para piquenique. Estava chegando na entrada do parque e checando o feitiço de monitoramento constatou que Potter continuava dormindo.

Um quilômetro adiante surgiu a tão desejada cabine telefônica. Desajeitado pegou o fone e sem demora discou o número da castanha, mas uma irritante voz metálica lhe pediu que colocasse moedas para completar a ligação.

Verificando a total ausência de humanos nas cercanias, transfigurou algumas pedrinhas em moedas trouxas e esperou a ligação ser completada.

Ele não tinha muita familiaridade com os aparelhos trouxas e aquele bip bip da chamada era enervante. _- Será que Potter sabia o que estava dizendo quando falou que o telefone da sabe-tudo funcionava no mundo mágico? - _O feitiço de monitoramento que ele havia colocado no moreno indicava batimentos cardíacos mais lentos e a temperatura do corpo baixando. Droga! Ele poderia entrar em choque. Harry precisava ser aquecido e tomar mais uma dose do medicamento... Perdido naqueles pensamentos que não passaram de meros segundos deu um pulo ao escutar uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha:

- Alô, quem fala?

O rapaz automaticamente perguntou: - Granger, é você?

A voz num tom desconfiado respondeu: - Sim, é Hermione Granger falando. Quem é você?

E a resposta veio rápida e num tom sério: - Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

- Higgins, pare de fazer estas brincadeiras idiotas! Já entendi que você sabe usar os aparelhos trouxas, mas esta piada não tem graça. O Malfoy provavelmente nem sabe o que é um telefone.

- Granger, eu sei o que é um telefone e não vou gastar saliva explicando detalhes irrelevantes. Preciso da sua ajuda, o Potter foi picado por um híbrido de acromântula, necessita de cuidados médicos urgentes e os aurores ainda não nos localizaram.

- Malfoy? É realmente você? O que houve com o Harry? Ele corre perigo de morte? Porque você não usou uma chave de portal para trazê-lo de volta? - perguntou novamente a voz num tom nervoso que mais parecia uma metralhadora humana.

- Granger, - disse o loiro num tom de voz controlado e urgente - mais uma vez, eu não tenho tempo para conversa inútil, seu precioso amigo está bastante doente e acabamos no lado trouxa da floresta. Avise os aurores.

- Merlin bendito! Onde vocês estão, exatamente?

- Há uns cinco quilômetros da entrada do parque de Sherwood, seguindo um regato. Posso deixar um rastro com minha assinatura mágica para facilitar.

- Muito inteligente Malfoy, como na fábula de João e Maria. Vou avisar o pessoal, até breve. - A castanha desligou o telefone, saindo em alta velocidade pelos corredores do Ministério na direção do quartel dos aurores.

- Por favor, seja rápida. - Sussurrou o rapaz loiro colocando o fone no gancho e saindo da cabine telefônica.

Como os arredores estavam desertos, Draco resolveu acelerar a chegada até o acampamento, a temperatura de Harry estava baixando ainda mais. Para deixar sua assinatura mágica, ele aparatou em quatro etapas até o local e imediatamente medicou o rapaz que tremia de frio. Para aquecê-lo ele avivou a fogueira e o vestiu com um de seus pulôveres, porém de nada adiantou, o feitiço de localização havia exaurido o resto das forças daquele cabeça dura.

Entrando no saco de dormir, ele abraçou Potter para aquecê-lo e ficou mais calmo quando o feitiço de monitoramento parou de avisar sobre a baixa temperatura do "paciente" algum tempo depois. Os aurores deveriam chegar em breve e Draco se manteve em alerta.

Harry se remexeu e o focou com olhos sonolentos murmurando um cumprimento preguiçoso, quase voltando a dormir, quando num movimento súbito ele piscou os olhos dando-se conta da situação e tentou sentar livrando-se dos braços do loiro.

Malfoy o liberou e sentou-se também. Por alguns minutos eles ficaram em silêncio, sentados lado a lado no saco de dormir, ombro a ombro, mirando-se de esguelha. Draco notando o tom rosado que se espalhava pelo rosto do moreno não resistiu: - Larga de frescura Potter! Sua temperatura caiu de novo e eu te mantive aquecido. Se você não tivesse se esgotado com aquela porcaria de feitiço...

- Funcionou? - Perguntou Harry ainda sem jeito e de olhos baixos.

- Felizmente sim.

O moreno anuiu com um gesto, mas não comentou nada. Para aliviar a tensão Draco começou a falar, contando sobre sua "aventura" e indagou sobre o tal celular da Hermione.

- A Granger estuda direito mágico, certo?

E o outro concordou.

- Então como ela descobriu uma maneira de impedir que a magia afete os aparelhos eletrônicos? Não é nem de longe a érea de estudo dela!

Harry deu um sorrisinho respondendo: - Nunca subestime uma garota determinada, especialmente se ela for extremamente teimosa e inteligente.

Draco fez uma careta e falou: - A teimosia é realmente uma característica dos grifinórios.

- Assim como a persistência, mas você não pode negar que ela é inteligente. - Cutucou Harry.

- Para os estudos ela é realmente notável, mas ainda tenho minhas dúvidas a respeito da inteligência dela na área pessoal. - Retrucou Draco.

Harry revirou os olhos e revidou: - Cresça Malfoy! Você ainda tem implicância com os Weasleys?

- Com os Weasleys em geral não, nem seria politicamente correto, já que eles são íntimos do Ministro da Magia e a família adotiva do Eleito. - Falou o loiro num tom zombeteiro – Mas o Weasel é um caso à parte. Não consigo entender o que a Granger viu nele! Um cara briguento, resmungão e com a finesse de um trasgo.

O moreno acabou sorrindo sem querer e olhando de lado para Draco falou: - Eu nunca imaginaria que você tem senso de humor. Um tanto ácido, mas ainda assim é surpreendente...

Draco somente ergueu uma sobrancelha e Harry continuou: - O Rony tem seus defeitos, mas é um amigo fiel e dedicado, companheiro de todas as horas e possuidor de um grande coração.

- Nossa! Até parece que você estava falando de um animal de estimação!

- Malfoy! - Exclamou Harry, mas o loiro prosseguiu: - Certo, certo... Eu sei que você gosta dele como um irmão. A propósito: eu cresci, e bem mais que você. Pelo menos uns quinze centímetros.

- Que idade você tem? Doze anos? - Replicou o moreno.

Draco deu um sorriso atravessado e se aprontava para responder quando o ruído parecido com uma chicotada chamou a atenção deles. Os aurores estavam chegando!

Saindo do saco de dormir Draco checou a bagagem dos dois e por via das dúvidas ficou com a varinha em punho.

Em seguida dois instrutores da academia apareceram na linha de visão e o loiro relaxou quando uma terceira pessoa trajando uma veste verde claro, típica dos medibruxos se juntou aos outros dois. Ele sorriu para Harry comentando: - Agora você ficará em mãos competentes, vou cancelar o feitiço de monitoramento, está bem?

O moreno concordou e com um gesto Draco desfez o encanto murmurando: -_ Finite Incantatem._

A preocupação maior dos três homens era a saúde de Harry e de que maneira o transportariam para o hospital. Depois de uma cuidadosa varredura com feitiços diagnósticos o medibruxo parecia um tanto desconcertado:

- Senhor Malfoy, tem certeza que o senhor Potter foi picado por um híbrido de acromântula?

- Sim senhor, - Respondeu o loiro, - Nós fomos perseguidos por um pequeno bando delas e um filhote o picou antes que eu conseguisse incinerá-lo. Porque a dúvida?

- Na verdade o senhor Potter está bastante estável para um pessoa inoculada com um dos venenos mais perigosos do mundo bruxo. Consciente, com alguns pontos de isquemia, hipotermia leve, um pouco desidratado, algum desequilíbio sangüíneo, rins num estado que pode ser revertido, coração sem danos e até mesmo o fígado foi pouco atingido. Eu sinceramente estava preparado para um quadro desesperador.

Draco se manteve silencioso, aguardando pela pergunta que não tardou: - O que você usou? O efeito da poção antiveneno do kit de primeiros socorros dos aurores não chegaria nem perto do resultado que você conseguiu. - O medibruxo olhou diretamente para o rapaz, esperando uma resposta.

O loiro tentava se controlar ao máximo para não trair seu nervosismo, especialmente com os instrutores o fitando como se quisessem dissecar sua mente, ou talvez o fazer engolir uma dose de veritasserum.

Limpando a garganta, ele se policiou para falar num tom neutro e não alterar a expressão do rosto: - Bem, primeiramente eu utilizei uma infusão de cascas de salgueiro com folhas de sálvia seca para baixar a febre, e na picada fiz curativos com o bezoar que sempre carrego como amuleto.

- Muito interessante. Mas o veneno que restou espalhou-se pelo corpo dele e você certamente teve que usar outros recursos. - Falou o medibruxo em tom de indagação.

Draco sentiu que estava na hora de uma saída estratégica. Conversar sobre o assunto estando física e mentalmente esgotado certamente destravaria sua língua, e ele precisava estar com a cabeça fria para tentar sair daquela enrascada com o mínimo de prejuízo possível.

- Senhor, não querendo ser desrespeitoso, terei o máximo prazer em explicar tudo que desejar, mas está escurecendo e esfriando. O Potter sempre piora durante a noite e eu também estou cansado...

Neste momento o medibruxo pareceu lembrar-se de sua função e retirando do bolso uma pequena caderneta dirigiu-se até Harry que estava quase adormecendo, com um gesto chamou o loiro que já havia recolhido a bagagem dos dois e comunicou aos aurores: - Vou levá-los para o St. Mungus. O senhor Potter está suficientemente estável para viajar por chave de portal - Depois disto pediu a Draco que tocasse a caderneta, assim como ele e o moreno ainda embrulhado no saco de dormir.

Uma equipe os aguardava no St. Mungus e Harry foi imediatamente cercado por medibruxos que receberam as informações do colega que os havia trazido e depois de obterem resultados inusitados das varreduras fitaram Draco com curiosidade.

Ao ver Potter ser atendido, toda a adrenalina que manteve o loiro em alerta pareceu sumir e ele cambaleou; um dos medibruxos o fez sentar, o examinou e transfigurou a cadeira num divã para que ele ficasse mais confortável. Em seguida foi até o gabinete das poções voltando com um copo que continha um líquido rosa opalescente que Draco bebeu sem reclamar. Sua energia parecia retornar aos poucos, a pele parando de repuxar e coçar e ele finalmente pode relaxar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**Kit de poções dos Aurores:**

Poção anti-veneno genérica, Esquelesce (emenda ossos), Ditamne (fecha cortes e ferimentos profundos), Poção analgésica e Poção repositora de sangue.

Homeopatia: terapêutica cujo princípio é que o semelhante cura semelhante. A grande diferença de outras abordagens médicas é que, em vez de concentrar nas causas específicas da doença (como vírus e bactérias), concentra-se nas especificidade dos sintomas da doença, da maneira como são sentidos pelo paciente.

Os medicamentos são preparados a partir de substâncias encontradas na natureza: seja animal, vegetal, mineral ou substancias artificiais.

Substâncias homeopáticas usadas pelo Draco:

Belladona: febre.

Erva-de-bruxo, Erva-do-diabo ou Datura estramonium: delírios, alucinações agitação extrema, movimentos desordenados e pupilas dilatadas, vê monstros.

Vipera Berus (víbora da França): Inchaço da boca e mucosas, manchas arroxeadas pelo corpo, paralisia ascendente, temperatura corporal baixa. Usado contra sintomas do veneno de acromântula na estória.

_**Nota da Topaz:**__ Todos os três são venenos poderosos, e nunca devem ser usados sem o conhecimento de um profissional responsável. (Estou falando sério, a pessoa real, não a escritora OK?)_

_Tem um ditado antigo que se encaixa muito bem: "A diferença entre remédio e veneno, é somente a dosagem."_

O Draco como Sonserino e Filho de família tradicionalmente ligada às artes das trevas, assim como talentoso pocionista, tem seu kit de venenos sempre à mão. Entre eles a Belladona, Vipera berus, Acônito, Estramônio, Cicuta, arsênico, Curare, estricnina, Amanita muscarica, ópio.

Plantas utilizadas neste capítulo:

Salgueiro branco- _Salix alba - _Anti inflamatório, analgésico, antipirético (baixa a febre).

Sálvia - Erva das feiticeiras- _Salvia officinalis L. - _Antiséptica e fungicida, ajuda a aliviar irritação das mucosas.

Erva dos gatos - _Nepeta catária _- catnip: Antibacteriano moderado, na forma de compressa ou cataplasma indicada para aliviar dores no caso de deslocamentos e contusões.

Amor-perfeito- _Viola tricolor L. _( neste caso foi usado o Amor perfeito selvagem, que originou o Amor-perfeito de jardim) - Efeito drenante sobre a pele, eliminando substâncias indesejadas como eczemas, crostas e eritemas. Purifica a pele, especialmente se usado junto com a bardana.

Bardana - _Arctium lappa L_. - Folhas frescas esmagadas e aplicadas diretamente sobre as lesões tem efeito bacterecida e antimicótico, sedativo na dor e anti-inflamatório local.

Camomila - _Chamomilla recutita_ - Uso local indicado para rritações na pele, eczemas, dermatites, ação anti-inflamatória, antisséptica (bactericida e fungicida) e cicatrizante.

Aveia - _Avena sativa -_ para pele ressecada, sensível, cansada ou com eritema, a goma de aveia (que é um coloide) está repleta de substâncias amigas da pele como ác. avênico, pantotênico, beta-glucanos e aminoácidos.

Álcool de cereais- desidratante proteico, secativo e antisséptico. Draco usou na formula de aveia + camomila para acalmar a pele, e tem de ser álcool de cereais, pois o Etanol comum (álcool de farmácia) é muito agressivo para a pele.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Já falei e repito! Sou sobrinha da Sprout, afilhada da Poppy Pomfrey e como já diziam os antigos: "Quem sai aos seus não degenera."

Amo as plantas, remédios florais, homeopatia e tudo que se relaciona com a área. De quebra sou boa em poções, no lado bruxo e no lado trouxa. Então só resta a vocês aturarem minhas infinitas e chatas explicações técnicas (ou simplesmente não as leiam).

DHDHDH


	6. De volta

Titulo: **Quem ****de ****nós ****dois**

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Fabianadat

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faço grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/ Lemon – Ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Não leia. Goodbye and have a Nice Day!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**Capítulo 5 – De volta**

Draco acordou e automaticamente estendeu o braço a fim de checar a temperatura do moreno, mas ao tatear o tecido dos lençóis, abriu os olhos vendo um teto sobre a cabeça e a típica mobília hospitalar.

Estava sozinho no quarto e as janelas mostravam uma luz pálida, enquanto ponderava se amanhecia ou anoitecia, uma enfermeira entrou, lhe desejou um bom dia e fez gestos com a varinha, provavelmente algum feitiço de diagnóstico. Com um sorriso polido comunicou que ele estaria liberado no final da manhã, indicou suas roupas dobradas, a mochila e se virou para sair.

Finalmente o loiro pareceu encontrar a voz e indagou sobre a saúde de Harry, mas a resposta foi vaga e ela deixou o quarto. Ao sair do banho, ele se deparou com uma bandeja contendo seu café da manhã e um envelope com o selo do Ministério da Magia.

A missiva era uma convocação de comparecimento ao quartel dos aurores e fim de esclarecer os acontecimentos. _- Que palavreado educado! Garanto que serei interrogado depois de uma dose caprichada de veritas__s__erum. E lá se foram a formatura e minha futura carreira nos laboratórios do Ministério..._

Antes de sair do St. Mungus, Draco foi atrás de informações sobre Potter mas obteve as mesmas respostas evasivas. Sua irritação estava aumentando rapidamente, e ao dobrar um dos corredores ele viu o medibruxo que os havia trazido até ali. Acelerando o passo, pousou a mão no ombro do homem que quase deu um pulo de susto, e ao reconhecê-lo empalideceu. O pânico do homem fez o famoso temperamento Malfoy vir à tona, e num tom de voz frio ele indagou:

- Como o Potter está?

E veio a resposta: - Eu não tenho autorização para lhe dar esta informação senhor.

A voz de Draco ficou mais cortante: - E quem pode?

- Eu, eu... Certamente o pessoal do Ministério.

- Que seja então. - Disse o loiro com irritação e dando meia volta seguiu para a saída, esbarrando em alguém que estava entrando.

A mulher virou o rosto para encarar o apressado e reconheceu Draco.

- Malfoy, ei!

O loiro girou nos calcanhares fitando a moça de cabelos castanhos e cheios: - Granger. - Cumprimentou ele, tentando se acalmar.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e falou:

- Obrigada por ter cuidado do Harry. Ele nos contou que você salvou a vida dele.

A curiosidade levou a melhor e Draco se encontrou perguntando: - Como ele está?

- Melhorando rapidamente. Graças aos seus cuidados ele não teve prejuízos graves no fígado e os rins estão voltando a funcionar, mas ele deve ficar mais uns quatro ou cinco dias hospitalizado. Tem medibruxos entrando e saindo do quarto o tempo todo!

Sorrindo de forma amarga ele comentou: - E boa parte deles certamente quer a confirmação de que eu usei magia das trevas em Potter.

Hermione sempre direta, fitou os olhos gris e perguntou: - E você usou?

Draco respirou profundamente e fechou os punhos tentando se segurar. Após alguns segundos, quando a vontade de azarar gravemente a sabe-tudo passou ele respondeu:

- Não Granger, nada de magia das trevas. Usei exatamente o oposto disso, e agora estou encrencado até o pescoço com o Ministério. - Disse ele, mostrando o envelope com o selo oficial. - Não posso me atrasar, tenho que prestar depoimento sobre o que aconteceu na prova de campo. Adeus, e se possível transmita a Potter meus votos de uma boa recuperação.

O loiro virou-se e sua capa dançou em torno da figura esguia que desaparatou ao chegar no átrio do hospital.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione caminhou até o quarto do amigo imersa em pensamentos.

Uma enfermeira deixava o recinto e foi um moreno de expressão amuada que a cumprimentou:

- Oi Mione! Este entra e sai está me deixando nervoso. Será que estou tão mal assim?

- Para mim você parece bem, e segundo os médicos em franca recuperação.

- Então para quê estes feitiços intermináveis?

A castanha ficou em silêncio fitando o amigo, que quase podia escutar as engrenagens da mente dela girando e ficou aguardando as conclusões que não tardaram:

- Será que eles estão procurando algum traço de magia das trevas em você?

- Que eu saiba as acromântulas são é venenosas e não capazes de fazer magia.

- Bem, eu encontrei o Malfoy na entrada do hospital e... - Harry prontamente interrompeu a amiga:

- O Malfoy já foi liberado? Parecia bem? Eu não consegui falar com ele, nem devolver o saco de dormir.

A castanha levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa com o tom afável do amigo e continuou falando:

- O Malfoy parecia bastante preocupado com o depoimento dele no Ministério.

- Depoimento no Ministério? Sobre o quê?

- Sobre os acontecimentos na prova de campo. Os medibruxos e os aurores estão muito intrigados com sua recuperação fora do comum, talvez seja por isto que eles estão tentando descobrir o que realmente aconteceu.

- Não me diga que eles estão achando que o Malfoy usou poções ou magia das trevas em mim. Que bobagem!

A castanha deu de ombros o fitando com uma expressão sem graça.

- Muitos ainda se ressentem dos Comensais da Morte, mesmo os que foram inocentados.

O moreno fez uma expressão de desagrado se pôs a pensar até que uma parte da conversa dele com o loiro lhe veio à mente.

- Mione, você sabe o que é homeopatia?

- É uma ramificação da medicina trouxa, por quê?

- Eu acredito que foi isto que salvou a minha vida.

- Harry, você passou a maior parte do tempo delirando de febre. E que bruxo conhece homeopatia?

- O Malfoy.

A moça estreitou os olhos, pediu que o amigo explicasse o que houvera, e depois de meia hora de conversa, Hermione estava realmente surpresa com a mudança do antigo desafeto Sonserino, mas sua mente continuava a trabalhar sem trégua:

- Ele até pode ter mudado, mas nunca vai admitir ter usado medicina trouxa em você e provavelmente vai acabar expulso do corpo de aurores com deméritos por uso de magia não autorizada... Ou depois de uma dose de veritasserum engolida por decreto, vai falar tudo e ser mal interpretado, sendo igualmente expulso. É uma situação de perder ou perder.

- Mione, ele realmente mudou. Este Malfoy, a pessoa que salvou a minha vida, merece ser um auror. Você pode me ajudar?

A castanha pensou por algum tempo e pegando um frasco de poção vazio, pediu que Harry colocasse as memórias dos dias em que eles passaram perdidos na floresta e depois de se despedir do amigo, desaparatou diretamente para o Ministério da Magia

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

As formaturas do corpo de aurores sempre foram cerimônias discretas, mas este ano o auditório estava lotado. Um número recorde de alunos havia finalizado o curso, dos 70 iniciantes, 26 conseguiram completar a jornada. Harry Potter, o Eleito, estava entre os formandos, assim como Draco Malfoy, o Comensal da Morte perdoado.

No decorrer da Segunda Guerra Bruxa o número de baixas no corpo de Aurores foi bastante grande, e o mundo mágico precisava repor sua força policial.

Assim, após o final da guerra, o Ministro declarou que qualquer um que tivesse participado da batalha de Hogwarts poderia se alistar no corpo de Aurores. Muitos tentaram, mas pouquíssimos completaram o treinamento.

Então, este seria o ano com um dos maiores números de formandos, algo realmente digno de nota.

Os "quase aurores" conversavam animadamente em pequenos grupos na sala que dava acesso ao auditório, onde receberiam o diploma das mãos do próprio Ministro da Magia.

Malfoy chegou cedo, cumprimentou alguns conhecidos e decidiu acomodar-se num canto mais afastado da sala, ele observava os colegas se sentido um tanto deslocado, pois a coisa toda ainda lhe parecia irreal e fechando os olhos relembrou os acontecimentos da quinzena anterior.

_**Flash back ...**_

Após sair do hospital diretamente para sua "entrevista" no Ministério da Magia, Draco teve a certeza de que seria expulso do curso de aurores e não descartava a possibilidade de passar um bom tempo detido. Mas para sua total surpresa, quando os aurores começaram a pressioná-lo sobre o uso de poções ilegais e magia das trevas na incomum recuperação de Potter, a Sabe-tudo Granger havia interrompido o questionamento trazendo em mãos uma petição assinada pelo próprio Kingsley, solicitando sua presença no gabinete Ministerial.

O loiro escoltado por dois aurores veteranos e seguido de perto por Hermione, foi imediatamente conduzido à presença do Ministro, que dispensou os colegas comunicando que ele mesmo conduziria a entrevista.

Draco não sabia se ficava aliviado ou mais apavorado. Shackelbolt tinha uma presença imponente, e a voz grave e calma era hipnotizante.

Hermione Granger, ao receber um aceno do Ministro contou sobre a conversa que tivera com Harry no hospital e comunicou ao rapaz que Kingsley havia visto na penseira as memórias do moreno, solicitando que ele cedesse as suas também para que os pontos vagos fossem esclarecidos.

Malfoy sabia que estaria ferrado de qualquer maneira, mas depois da interferência dela e da boa vontade do Ministro, ele não tinha muito o que objetar.

As memórias enroscadas na varinha rodopiavam na penseira até que ele fez um gesto indicando que estava tudo ali, bailando na bacia de pedra decorada com estranhas runas.

O Ministro ficou vários minutos absorto e ainda trazia uma expressão de surpresa no rosto quando o fitou novamente.

- Senhor Malfoy, sua atitude foi errada ao levar para o acampamento material não autorizado. Contudo, não posso negar que sem seu "contrabando", Harry Potter muito provavelmente estaria morto.

Draco nem se atrevia a respirar mais profundamente, esperando pelo documento de expulsão ou o de prisão.

- O senhor tem consciência de que não posso deixar passar em branco esta transgressão, não é mesmo?

E o loiro apenas concordou com um movimento da cabeça.

- Porém seus conhecimentos são valiosos demais para serem desperdiçados, então expulsão está fora de questão. O que faremos com você? - Continuou o Ministro.

O rapaz se manifestou numa voz engasgada: - Detenção no quartel dos aurores? Repetição das provas finais no ano que vem?

Kingsley fitava o rosto contrito do herdeiro Malfoy enquanto ponderava.

Hermione resolveu interferir:

- Senhor Ministro, se me permite eu tenho uma sugestão.

- Fale Senhorita Granger.

- Como o senhor mesmo comentou, o conhecimento de Malfoy não deve ser ignorado, e ele necessita algum tipo de punição por seus atos. Se juntarmos o útil ao necessário, ele pode ser sentenciado a pesquisar sobre o assunto, integrando os conhecimentos dos trouxas à comunidade bruxa. Os progressos dele seriam reportados diretamente ao senhor e repassados ao pessoal do St. Mungus, de forma anônima. Assim ele estaria cumprindo uma pena pela transgressão, o que ficaria de acordo com a ética dos aurores, e ao mesmo tempo colaborando para o progresso de medicina bruxa, mas sem levar nenhum crédito.

Os dois homens fitavam a bruxa de cabelos castanhos sem nada falar.

O Ministro juntou as mãos e depois de fitar os dedos pensativamente declarou: - Muito bem Hermione, sua ideia contempla os dois lados da questão, sem deixar margem para especulações. Draco Malfoy, de agora até o prazo de um ano, você estará a serviço deste gabinete, e todos os meses deve entregar relatórios com seus progressos diretamente para mim. Nada de comentários com seus colegas ou superiores, e quaisquer questões devem ser dirigidas a este gabinete, entendido?

Draco ainda muito surpreso com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos respondeu o óbvio:

- Sim, Senhor Ministro.

- Então aguardem um momento e depois ambos estão dispensados.

Os dois jovens se preparavam para sair quando Kingsley chamou:

- Hermione, transmita minhas recomendações ao Potter. Provavelmente darei uma passada no hospital amanhã, ainda tenho um bocado de papelada para despachar, em especial para os aurores. - Selando um pergaminho com o sinete oficial, o entregou para o rapaz loiro falando:

- E você Malfoy, continue no bom caminho; leve este comunicado até o quartel dos aurores e depois pode ir para casa. Veremos-nos em quatro semanas.

Baixando os olhos para o próximo pergaminho em sua mesa, o Ministro deu a audiência por encerrada.

Os dois saíram da ala Ministerial em silêncio e antes de pegar o elevador Draco falou: - Acho que te devo um agradecimento Granger, você me livrou da expulsão, ou até mesmo algo pior.

A castanha respondeu balançando a cabeça:

- Não agradeça a mim. O Harry pediu que eu intercedesse a seu favor, então é ele que deve ouvir seus agradecimentos.

Balançando a cabeça e quase sorrindo Malfoy respondeu: - Granger, você é tão cabeça dura quanto ele! Em todo caso, foi você que me liberou daquele interrogatório e pensou na pena alternativa, que para mim será mais um prazer do que uma punição. Então Hermione Granger, meu sincero muito obrigado.

A castanha ficou parada, de olhos arregalados fitando o rapaz loiro. _- Será que ela realmente tinha ouvido um agradecimento de Draco Malfoy? Nossa! O mundo estava mesmo mudando!_

Mas foi tirada de seu estupor pela frase implicante: - Granger, se você arregalar os olhos mais um pouquinho, vai acabar ficando com rugas antes do tempo.

Ela revidou automaticamente: - Cala a boca Malfoy! Você sempre tem que dizer algo desagradável, não é mesmo?

O loiro apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas num gesto tipicamente seu, falando: - Faz parte do meu charme. Até mais ver! - E virou-se entrando no elevador.

_**Voltando ao presente...**_

Uma voz irritante e bastante conhecida o trouxe de volta à sala atrás do palco onde ocorreria a formatura, mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de virar a cabeça ou de abrir os olhos para acompanhar a desagradável cena.

Ronald Weasley falando sem parar, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia engolir bocados de alguma coisa, era um tormento.

Em segundos os outros alunos formaram uma massa compacta em torno dele, interessados em ouvir seja lá o que ele estivesse falando.

Alguns minutos depois, um dos organizadores do cerimonial entrou na sala avisando que a formatura começaria em breve e solicitou que eles se agrupassem em ordem alfabética para a chamada, a aglomeração em torno do Weasley foi se dispersando e então ele o viu.

Parecendo desconfortável com o assédio, ele fitava o chão enquanto recebia tapinhas nas costas e elogios à sua coragem.

O pessoal começou a se alinhar em ordem alfabética e Draco lentamente deslocou-se até o início da fila. Ao passar pelo moreno ele o cumprimentou recebendo um sorriso seguido de um aperto de mãos; a conversa foi curta e os demais colegas pareciam curiosos com a interação dos dois.

- Então aí está você Potter, vivo e inteiro. Eu não te disse que vaso ruim não quebra?

O outro parecia divertido com o tom da conversa: - Obrigado pela consideração Malfoy. E a propósito, ainda estou com seu saco de dormir, mas fique descansado, sua relíquia familiar de seda pura está a salvo, limpinha e pronta para ser devolvida.

Draco fitou o outro com aquele sorrisinho de lado e respondeu: - Agradeço o cuidado, aquilo é realmente confortável. - E baixando a voz o loiro falou num tom confidencial: - O saco de dormir é trouxa, eu só coloquei alguns feitiços protetores, dois acolchoantes e, voilá!

O moreno sorriu balançando a cabeça. - Quem diria!

- Eu sempre faço o possível para agradar meus fãs. - Replicou o loiro com um meio sorriso. - Até breve!

Harry perguntou como devolveria o saco de dormir e o loiro que já estava sendo chamado pediu que ele o enviasse via correio coruja.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A formatura em si passou num borrão de cores e discursos. Cada formando recebeu além do diploma, uma veste de gala feita de um veludo pesado num tom vermelho escuro com debruns dourados e prateados que se entremeavam nos punhos, na barra e na abertura frontal da peça.

Os agora denominados aurores as vestiram antes de fazer o juramento final, sacramentado com magia.

Ao final da cerimônia toda turma posou para as fotos e sob aplausos eles desceram do palco sendo cumprimentados por seus familiares e amigos.

Os repórteres e fotógrafos se acotovelavam tentando chegar perto de Harry, que estava no meio de um mar de cabeças vermelhas, sendo abraçado e felicitado por toda sua família adotiva. Eles formaram uma barreira em torno do rapaz e o protegeram dos flashes indesejados.

Um amigo de Percy, que era fotógrafo free-lancer prometeu para Molly um álbum de formatura dos "seus meninos" em troca de fotos exclusivas de Potter, e o moreno havia concordado. Seria menos ruim aturar somente um fotógrafo, e a senhora Weasley teria as fotos tão desejadas.

Enquanto o casal Weasley estava posando para as fotos com Rony, Harry se distraiu olhando os colegas e suas famílias, com flashes espocando por todos os lados.

Num canto isolado do auditório, três cabeças loiras chamaram sua atenção. Como no salão de Hogwarts ao final da batalha, os Malfoy estavam segregados dos demais, mas agora as expressões eram de satisfação. Lucius parecia ter envelhecido bastante naqueles quatro anos e Narcissa trazia uma expressão de alegria serena, sem aquela altivez irritante de antes, assim como Draco que aceitava com um pequeno sorriso o abraço da mãe.

Surpreendendo a si mesmo, Harry notou que a veste vermelho escuro ressaltava o loiro platinado dos cabelos dele e que a pele clara parecia brilhar. Chacoalhando a cabeça, desconcertado por estar prestando TANTA atenção num homem, ele deu de ombros admitindo que Malfoy realmente era um tipo que chamava a atenção pelos traços marcantes e pela aura de elegância. Rindo dos próprios pensamentos, Harry virou-se ao escutar a voz de Hermione pedindo para tirar uma foto com ele.

A comemoração teve lugar no Caldeirão Furado, agora uma hospedaria de classe com um ambiente agradável e culinária de primeira qualidade. Exceto os Malfoy, o restante das famílias de formandos participou da festa.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Após alguns dias na Toca sendo excessivamente "corujados" pela senhora Weasley, Harry e Rony voltaram para o apartamento de Londres. Acompanhados por Hermione, se encontraram com alguns colegas de curso num pub; o grupo estava planejando aproveitar as férias fora do Reino Unido, preferentemente num lugar com muito sol e gente bonita.

As férias de verão teriam a duração de um mês; em Agosto os novos Aurores retornariam e durante um ano teriam seu período probatório, sendo atentamente observados pelos colegas mais experientes e constantemente avaliados, então uma pausa para total relaxamento e despreocupação viria a calhar.

Depois de muitas cervejas, risadas, sugestões malucas e muitos folhetos turísticos lidos e relidos, todos concordaram que a Grécia seria o lugar ideal para visitar.

Com a viagem de 12 dias ao paraíso ensolarado acertada, lhes restava arrumar a bagagem e partir para a diversão.

No total oito jovens partiram via chave de portal, seis recém formados, mais Hermione e o noivo de uma das garotas, Rogério Davies.

Divertiram-se muito na cidade de Nafplio, uma das regiões mais antigas e históricas da Grécia, com um lado bruxo interessantíssimo e cheio de particularidades. Como todos os turistas que se prezem, compraram sua cota de bugigangas e deliciaram-se com a farta e bem temperada culinária local (especialmente Rony).

Mas a verdadeira "cereja do bolo", foram os dias passados na Ilha de Rodes. Seu rico passado histórico foi especial para Hermione; as praias espetaculares de água azul e morna, um constante vai e vem de pessoas do mundo inteiro, muita paquera rolando entre os solteiros e para o deleite dos rapazes e irritação das moças, muitas mulheres de topless.

Harry estava bronzeado, com um ar saudável e competindo de perto com Rony no setor da comilança, mas curiosamente os sorrisos sugestivos das garotas e o desfile de seios à mostra não estavam mexendo muito com sua libido.

Talvez ele ainda não estivesse plenamente recuperado do acidente na floresta, e quando pensava no assunto, as imagens e palavras de Malfoy naqueles dias difíceis passavam e repassavam por sua mente.

Numa tarde de calor escaldante, ele estava cochilando na espreguiçadeira à sombra das árvores enquanto os colegas se refrescavam no mar. Ao abrir os olhos sua atenção se focou numa cabeça platinada alguns metros adiante, e o nome de Draco escapou de seus lábios. Ele estava prestes a sair da cadeira, mas o rapaz virou-se e um rosto de feições regulares com olhos castanhos se mostrou.

Harry nem teve tempo de elaborar seu sentimento de decepção, pois dois dos rapazes ensopados o arrastaram para a água às gargalhadas. E o restante dos dias foi passado em clima de festa.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

O mês de agosto chegou ensolarado, anunciando o fim do período de descanso dos recém-formados.

Os cubículos da central dos aurores haviam sido redistribuídos e cada novato tinha seu lugar marcado.

Nas primeiras semanas eles foram pareados com colegas mais experientes e saíram para rondas curtas bem como para atender chamados de suspeita de uso de artes das trevas. Normalmente eram dias um tanto monótonos e relatórios sem fim; ação muito pouca.

A turma do laboratório também estava oscilando entre o tédio e o cansaço. Os veteranos com o pretexto de fazer os mais novos conhecerem bem o laboratório de evidências, promoveram uma limpeza em regra no local, inventário de material e a preparação de novos reagentes, muita papelada e pouca pesquisa.

Esta rotina um tanto chata dava tempo para a mente viajar.

Harry havia visto Malfoy algumas vezes nas entradas e saídas pelas lareiras de flú e outras duas vezes na cantina, sempre sozinho.

Antes de viajar de férias ele havia devolvido o saco de dormir do loiro e recebeu um educado bilhete de volta, mas desde que a função no Ministério recomeçou eles ainda não haviam se falado.

O moreno se via vezes sem conta escaneando a multidão, buscando aquele tom platinado ou nas horas livres rememorando os acontecimentos do trabalho de campo. Censurando-se mentalmente por estar mais uma vez obcecado por Malfoy ele seguia trabalhando, embora sua concentração não estivesse totalmente focada nas missões.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH


	7. As voltas que o mundo dá

Titulo: **Quem ****de ****nós ****dois**

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Fabianadat

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faço grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/ Lemon – Ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Não leia. Goodbye and have a Nice Day!

DHDHDHDHDH

**Capítulo 6 – As voltas que o mundo dá**

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Antes do início das aulas em Hogwarts, a tradicional vistoria dos aurores foi realizada em toda a escola e cercanias. Harry como aluno emérito foi um dos escolhidos, assim como Malfoy, um dos mais destacados no setor de poções e conhecedor das masmorras do castelo. Eles conversaram brevemente num tom amigável, o que certamente surpreendeu os aurores mais velhos.

Draco apesar de manter o tradicional semblante isento de emoções, estava feliz por Potter conversar com ele civilizadamente. Bem lá no fundo, o loiro ainda achava que uma vez que Harry voltasse a conviver com o Weasley, ele seria novamente relegado ao papel da desprezível cobra sonserina, e aproveitou os poucos minutos de convivência para notar de perto como o tom bronzeado do outro fazia o verde dos olhos dele parecer mais intenso.

Eles cconversaram brevemente sobre os acontecimentos na floresta e Draco comentou que estivera pesquisando sobre o problema de deflexão de magia naquela área. Sua conclusão foi de que havia uma barreira de magia Druida muito antiga, sustentada até os dias atuais pelos velhos carvalhos espalhados pelo local.

Harry concordou com a teoria do rapaz elogiando a dedicação dele aos estudos, e o loiro respondeu com uma de suas raras tiradas bem humoradas: - Potter, não saber o que causou aquele transtorno irritante já estava me dando urticária! E com o laboratório perfeitamente arrumado eu tinha de ocupar minhas horas de labuta no Ministério com alguma coisa útil, não é mesmo? - Disse ele dando de ombros.

Harry sorriu com a resposta divertida e foi surpreendido pelo gracioso levantar de sobrancelhas seguido de uma piscadela marota do outro rapaz.

Mal sabia Draco a tempestade que sua presença estava ocasionando na mente do moreno. A lembrança de ter acordado abraçado ao loiro no último dia do trabalho de campo, logo antes da chegada dos aurores para resgatá-los, passou como um filme em sua mente, e ele sentiu seu corpo reagir à presença do outro. A vontade quase absurda de dar mais um passo, invadir o espaço pessoal de Malfoy e sentir a energia dele.

Fechando os punhos a fim de se controlar, Harry respirou profundamente e comentou com o colega que ambos eram esperados na entrada do castelo, a fim de voltarem para o Ministério da Magia.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Lá pela metade do mês de Setembro Harry tinha certeza de que em breve visitaria novamente o consultório de um psicólogo.

Depois de ver Malfoy de tão perto, começaram os sonhos.

Inicialmente conversas entre os dois, alguns flashes da época de escola, o episódio do _Sectumsempra _e a coisa foi evoluindo, até Harry acordar suado, ofegante e devidamente melado.

_- Por todos os Deuses! Ele havia tido um sonho erótico com um homem, aliás, com Malfoy para ser bem exato._

Depois deste episódio ele passou alguns dias numa insônia intermitente, sabendo que sua recusa em dormir era o medo de sonhar mais uma vez com o loiro.

Andava meio aéreo, trabalhando como um autômato enquanto sua cabeça rodava mil possibilidades. Já conhecia bastante bem o jargão psicológico e analisando friamente seu comportamento sabia que estava em fase de negação.

_Porque ele não podia ser como qualquer outro rapaz, babando o tempo todo por um traseiro bem feito ou por um belo par de seios? Porque com ele sempre tinha de ser tão complicado? _

_Pensando objetivamente, ele apreciava a beleza feminina, mas nunca fizera nada parecido com Finnigam que quase pulava dentro dos decotes das garotas ou passava o tempo todo dando cantada nas colegas. Sua paixonite por Cho Chang fora uma coisa morna, e Gina... Gina era uma companheira de esporte, ombro amigo e parceira de molecagens. Ele a amava sim, mas faltava algo. Mesmo as garotas que ele eventualmente beijara, não haviam despertado nada de especial. Talvez pelo fato de estar consciente de que elas pretendiam ter um romance com "o Herói do Mundo Bruxo", e não com a pessoa Harry Potter._

Enfim, depois de muito pensar e se analisar diante do espelho, o moreno assumiu que estava atraído por Draco Malfoy, na verdade muito atraído. E o que seria feito daquilo, bem... Ele não tinha a mínima idéia.

Por hora queria guardar aquela descoberta para si. Na convivência diária com os colegas, tentou achar algo de interessante ou excitante nos outros aurores homens, mas nada lhe despertavam, assim como as colegas do sexo feminino.

DHDHDHDHDH

O vento frio era uma declaração da chegada de uma nova estação, mas Harry parecia nem notar os humores da natureza. Sua mente estava ocupada com dois assuntos principais: as tarefas da nova profissão e sua renovada obsessão por Draco Malfoy.

As rondas com os colegas mais velhos o haviam ensinado muito e as missões de apreensão de artefatos das trevas ficavam mais interessantes a cada semana.

Vez ou outra, os objetos mais delicados ou perigosos eram entregues diretamente para o pessoal de laboratório, e no caso de Harry significava ver Malfoy em seu ambiente de trabalho.

Observar as mãos de dedos longos e ágeis manusearem com cuidado as peças, era receita infalível para noites insones ou sonhos molhados.

DHDHDHDHDH

O mundo continou girando no seu eixo alheio aos problemas de seus habitantes, e os Aurores novatos estavam novamente reunidos, desta vez para a avaliação do primeiro período do ano probatório.

Novas tarefas foram distribuídas, o pessoal da ativa trocou de parceiros para mais um período de aprendizado e os laboratoristas receberam novos tópicos para pesquisa e desenvolvimento de fórmulas e reagentes. Em suma, os três meses seguintes seriam de ainda mais pressão e exigências, sendo observados de muito perto pelos veteranos e também pelos antigos professores; além da obrigação de solucionar uma série de assaltos e agressões cometidos por uma troupe de bruxos não identificados que estava atemorizando a Inglaterra mágica.

O chefe dos Aurores frisou a importância do trabalho em equipe, assim como a integração entre os diferentes departamentos; e tudo em que Harry conseguia pensar era que certamente veria Malfoy mais frequentemente com tanto intercâmbio. Eles estavam interagindo civilizadamente e o loiro parecia confiar nele, ao ponto de fazer comentários jocosos sobre diversas situações e Harry não queria estragar este início de amizade; sua atenção estava muito dispersa por conta das descobertas pessoais e ele decidiu que estava na hora de esclarecer as coisas.

Se continuasse neste passo, a distração poderia custar sua carreira ou até mesmo a vida de outras pessoas, assim era chegada a hora de conversar seriamente com Malfoy.

DHDHDH

Ao final de reunião a sala foi esvaziando; aquela agonia o estava consumindo e respirando profundamente a fim de reunir sua tão propalada coragem Grifinória, ele prestava atenção nos colegas que estavam começando a sair. Acenou para Rony que já estava atrasado para o encontro com Hermione e chamou pelo loiro que passava ao seu lado:

- Malfoy, você tem um tempo? Precisamos conversar.

O outro girou o corpo e encarou o moreno que parecia um tanto agitado respondendo:

- Tudo bem Potter. Pode adiantar o assunto?

- Só um momentinho.

Harry esperou o restante dos colegas deixar a sala e fechou a porta, colocando feitiços de tranca e também de silêncio.

Draco o fitou levemente apreensivo. Ele não lembrava de ter feito nada para irritar o outro nem cogitava que assunto tão sério eles teriam a tratar para precisar de todo aquele sigilo. As possibilidades eram poucas: o testa rachada estava ficando neurótico ou conseguira meter os dois em alguma enrascada.

O moreno o encarava com aqueles enormes olhos verdes que traziam uma expressão entre o decidido e o assustado, dava para sentir o nervosismo que se irradiava dele, e na têmpora o pulsar acelerado de uma pequena veia também denunciava seu estado de agitação.

O loiro cruzou os braços e resolveu acabar com o suspense: - Manda Potter, estou escutando.

O outro rapaz deu um suspiro alto e juntando forças começou a falar:

- Estou numa situação parecida com nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Draco apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha sem nada falar e Harry continuou:

- Não consigo dormir direito, me concentrar e às vezes nem comer.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isto , Potter? - Falou o loiro com uma expressão neutra.

- Tudo! Em nosso primeiro ano aqui eu me senti estranho também, mas no caso Eu era o alvo das SUAS atenções.

Draco arregalou levemente os olhos mas permaneceu calado.

- Eu sei que você estava de olho em mim, talvez achando que eu fosse cobrar a tal dívida bruxa ou coisa assim, mas você nunca veio falar comigo, só alguns cumprimentos formais e olhares à distância. E o seu olhar mexia comigo, mas nos anos seguintes cada um foi para seu lado e tudo voltou ao normal; até a prova de campo... Por merlin, Malfoy! Eu não consigo me desligar de você! Cada momento, cada palavra, cada gesto, a sensação de estar sendo cuidado por você, ficam passando e repassando na minha cabeça como um filme sem fim. E isto está me enlouquecendo!

Ele fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e continuou:

- Você é como uma droga no meu sangue, e te ver só faz com que eu queira mais e mais... Te ver mais, ouvir você falar naquele tom arrastado e desdenhoso, rir de suas tiradas inteligentes e até mesmo te ouvir praguejar.

Draco agora o fitava com uma expressão de surpresa confusa e o moreno mirou o outro rapaz parecia perdido, esfregou as mãos no rosto e com um gesto de derrota falou baixo fitando o chão:

- Não estou fazendo muito sentido, não é? Tudo bem, às vezes nem eu me entendo. Mas quero dizer que não vou me intrometer na sua vida, nem te atrapalhar com minha presença. Só estou me afastando de você antes que eu acabe fazendo alguma besteira que venha a abalar sua reputação ou sua carreira. Você é brilhante na sua área e tem um futuro promissor pela frente. Te desejo toda a sorte e sucesso do mundo, até algum dia Malfoy.

Harry fitou uma última vez o rosto do loiro, com um gesto descuidado desfez os feitiços e saiu da sala caminhando rapidamente.

Draco estava parado no mesmo lugar completamente surpreso, parecendo estar pregado no chão. As palavras de Potter giravam em sua mente e ele tentava achar uma razão para aquele discurso estranho. Então, como uma faísca tudo começou a fazer sentido.

Com a descarga de adrenalina impulsionando seu corpo, Draco alcançou a porta e saiu para o corredor tentando adivinhar onde Harry poderia ter se enfiado. Seguindo sua intuição dobrou à direita no segundo corredor e entrou no banheiro masculino.

BINGO! Potter estava com as mãos sob o jato de água, o rosto e a franja molhados encarando o espelho com uma expressão de dor estampada no semblante.

Vendo o loiro pelo reflexo do espelho ele fechou a torneira e virou-se para o outro rapaz perguntando:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

E veio a resposta:

- Você não pode simplesmente soltar uma bomba como esta e sair valsando por aí Potter.

- E porque não? Eu só queria te avisar do meu afastamento para não haver mal entendidos entre nós.

- Por Mordred e Morgana, Potter! Nossa história é uma sucessão interminável de mal entendidos desde a primeira vez que nos vimos! Acredito que já está mais do que na hora de acabar com isto.

- Eu concordo, e por isto fui falar com você.

- Aquela coleção de frases soltas não esclareceu grande coisa, mas felizmente eu te conheço o suficiente para ler as entrelinhas.

O moreno retrucou: - E você leu o quê?

Harry ainda encostado na pia fitava Malfoy por entre os cílios sem saber o que pensar.

- Que você pretende se afastar pois está a fim de mim, e é covarde ou muito nobre para me agarrar ou fazer uma proposta mais direta.

Harry que agora fitava o chão, sentiu um calor subir pelo pescoço e espalhar-se pelo rosto, sabendo que certamente deveria estar vermelho como um tomate maduro. Forçando-se a levantar o olhar, encarou o rapaz loiro à sua frente respondendo:

- Você acertou em parte, mas minha decisão não foi motivada por covardia nem por nobreza. Tenho consciência que este tipo de relacionamento entre nós seria impossível. Sei que você é o responsável pela perpetuação do nome dos Malfoy e ainda lembro da sua fama de "pegador," segundo as fofocas das garotas nos tempos de Hogwarts. Só não quero estragar nossa convivência pacífica e certas coisas não podem ser mudadas.

- Certas coisas não podem ser mudadas... Olha só quem está falando! - Retrucou o loiro torcendo o nariz e continuando a falar: - Você entrou no mundo mágico para mudar o destino de toda a comunidade bruxa e entrou na minha vida para me fazer entender que nada seria como antes! A cada aventura ou desventura sua eu questionava as tradições dos sangue-puro, os ensinamentos de minha famíla e até mesmo minhas crenças mais arraigadas. E além disso eu não fui consultado sobre o assunto.

- Mas eu tinha absoluta certeza de que... - Ele foi cortado pelo outro que disparou:

- Potter, nesta vida a única certeza absoluta é a morte, o resto é relativo. Então, vou ter o direito de expressar minha opinião ou é apenas a sua que conta?

O loiro e o moreno ficaram se encarando, Draco com uma expressão irritadiça e Harry exasperado com a insistência do outro.

E durante esta pequena batalha de olhares, dois funcionários do Ministério entraram no banheiro conversando animadamente, mas ao notarem a presença de outros acupantes e em seguida reconhecer quem eram aqueles dois, um silêncio expectante se fez no recinto, afinal era de conhecimento geral a rixa entre Potter e Malfoy desde a época de Hogwarts.

Draco foi o primeiro a se recuperar do anti-clímax e chamou o moreno:

- Vem Potter, vamos continuar nosso assunto em outro lugar. - Disse ele abrindo a porta do banheiro e dirigindo-se para o corredor.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado até chegar próximo do átrio principal, e o loiro novamente tomou a palavra pois Harry ainda parecia um tanto fora do ar com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Como vai ser Potter, vamos para o parque aqui perto ou você tem algum lugar em mente?

- Para a minha casa.

- Tem certeza? O Weasley sem dúvida vai me azarar assim que eu passar da soleira da porta. - Devolveu o loiro.

- Hoje é o dia da semana que ele janta com a família da Hermione e depois os dois saem para passear ou ir ao cinema. Geralmente o Rony volta bem tarde, a casa está liberada. Vamos? - perguntou o moreno.

- Certo, estou confiando na sua palavra. - Respondeu o outro.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até as lareiras de flú e Harry com um gesto convidou Malfoy para fazer a viagem. Enchendo a mão de pó de flú ele o jogou nas chamas e falou em alto e bom som: - Ninho do hipogrifo! - Desaparecendo em seguida.

Draco fez um muxoxo de desgrado mas também pegou o pó de flú e chamou pelo endereço do moreno enquanto pensava: - Quem, em nome de Circe, colocaria um nome desses numa moradia! - E foi tragado pelas chamas verdes.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH


	8. Pingos nos is

Titulo: **Quem de nós dois**

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: sem

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faço grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/ Lemon – Ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Não leia. Goodbye and have a Nice Day!

DHDHDHDHDH

**Capítulo 7- Os pingos nos "is"**

DHDH

Harry sacudiu as cinzas da jaqueta, com a varinha rapidamente modificou a barreira da rede de flú para permitir a passagem de Draco e passou os olhos pela sala; até que estava relativamente em ordem. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça repreendendo-se mentalmente:

– _O que estou fazendo? É só o Malfoy que está chegando!_

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de ficar ainda mais nervoso, as chamas rugiram em tons de verde e Draco saiu pela lareira.

Ver-se frente a frente com ele num ambiente familiar e livre de interferências externas, o deixava um tantinho mais seguro, porém sua língua parecia ter travado e seu cérebro disparado numa louca corrida, as coisas não estavam sincronizando.

O loiro observava o lugar e fitando o outro rapaz que parecia ter congelado no lugar resolveu falar:

- Pode me explicar qual a razão do nome ridículo que vocês deram para este lugar? Cheguei a pensar que você estava morando num sótão ou algo parecido com um corujal abandonado.

A pergunta feita num tom de curiosidade com um toque de sarcasmo destravou a língua de Harry. Com este Malfoy ele estava acostumado.

- É um nome como qualquer outro, e divulgar meu endereço cada vez que entrasse no flú seria arranjar dor de cabeça.

- Seu fã clube sem dúvida faria vigílias na frente do prédio e sua lareira seria mais concorrida que a estação 9 e ¾. - Falou o loiro com um meio sorriso.

- Acredite, já tentaram entrar pelo flú usando o nome da casa, mas os bloqueios mandam os indesejados de volta.

– Ah... Os percalços de ser uma celebridade!

- Não seja chato Malfoy, eu detesto tocar neste assunto.

- Como você quiser Potter. Já está em condições conversar de forma coerente?

O moreno fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos que ficaram ainda mais bagunçados falando:

- Esta sua facilidade de saber como estou me sentindo é absolutamente irritante. Por acaso você usou legilimência?

- Claro que não! - Falou Draco num tom de pretenso tédio. - É um talento natural e sempre me foi muito útil, inclusive na época da escola quando eu implicava com você.

- Realmente, você sempre foi um provocador e tanto. Cheguei a acreditar que havia conseguido domar este defeito, mas pelo visto me enganei. Você realmente não tem conserto.

- Que calúnia Potter! Não preciso de conserto, eu sou perfeito.

O outro rapaz balançou a cabeça e retorquiu:

- E é modesto também.

- Neste ponto eu discordo. Modéstia é uma palavra que há muito foi riscada do dicionário dos Malfoy.

Quase sem querer os cantos da boca do moreno se ergueram num sorriso involuntário com a resposta atrevida do loiro que retribuiu o sorriso.

O gelo fora quebrado e Harry finalmente percebeu que ambos ainda estavam de pé próximos da lareira.

- E mais uma vez estou fazendo papel de babaca na sua frente. Por favor, fique à vontade e seja bem vindo a minha casa. Quer que eu guarde seu casaco? - Disse ele enquanto despia a própria jaqueta e estendia a mão para pegar o agasalho do loiro.

Em seguida ofereceu: - Você toma alguma coisa? Chá, água, suco, cerveja amanteigada...

Draco, divertido com a afobação do outro respondeu: - Um suco, por favor.

Caminhando pela sala, o loiro tratou de explorar o espaço numa tentativa de conhecer melhor o Potter adulto. O prédio era antigo e parecia bem conservado, com seu teto alto e o forro inclinado lhe dizia que estava no último andar da construção; a decoração era simples, piso de madeira, tapete felpudo, um sofá grande, duas poltronas, uma televisão trouxa de bom tamanho e algumas luminárias tradicionais. A enorme janela no estilo bay window banhava o lugar com a luz meio mortiça do sol de outono, e ele ponderava que para a moradia de dois jovens solteiros esperaria uma bagunça considerável, mas além de algumas revistas espalhadas ao lado do sofá e uma manta de lã displiscentemente largada sobre uma das poltronas, tudo estava bem arrumado. Certamente a sabe-tudo Granger que era noiva do ruivo assim como a mãe dele, deviam manter os dois na linha.

Draco estava entretido observando as fotos bruxas de um casal, certamente os pais de Potter, sorrindo e abanando para a câmera, outra com a turma de Hogwarts, depois no dia do casamento e uma dos dois com um embrulhinho azul no colo, onde aparecia um rostinho miúdo com um tufo de cabelos pretos espetados.

E nas laterais, fotos com diversas cabeças ruivas aparecendo, as mais recentes.

Harry voltou para sala equilibrando dois copos de suco numa bandeja e o loiro prontamente aceitou um deles, provando a bebida.

Arqueando levemente uma das sobrancelhas comentou:

- Surpreendente! Frutas tropicais. Eu poderia jurar que seria suco de abóbora.

E veio a resposta:

- Eu gosto de experimentar coisas novas, e creio que já bebi suco de abóbora o suficiente para a vida inteira.

Um sorriso despontou nos lábios do outro rapaz que revidou:

- Então o senhor Potter é um aventureiro que gosta de experimentar o novo e o inusitado. Bravo!

Harry semi cerrou os olhos e falou: - Sobre exatamente o quê você está falando Malfoy?

- Sobre nada em particular, foi apenas um comentário.

- Sei... - Respondeu o outro.

- Potter, você é que está pensando demais. Não coloque dois chifres na cabeça do unicórnio.

- Este seu sorrisinho de lado me diz que há um duplo sentido nisso. - Insistiu o moreno.

- Cara, e depois eu é que não tenho senso de humor! Você está parecendo o zelador Filch após uma ronda sem pegar ninguém depois do toque de recolher.

Harry deu um suspiro e procurou se acalmar, mais uma vez. Se continuassem neste ritmo, acabariam se azarando em lugar de conversar. - Desculpa Malfoy, depois de tantos anos uma parte de mim ainda quer brigar com você.

– Hum... E o resto? - Indagou o loiro.

O vermelhão que se espalhou no rosto do moreno foi esclarecedor, e com um gesto indicou o sofá para Draco e sentou-se numa das poltronas.

– Então Potter, vamos falar de nós? A casa é sua.

– E como bom anfitrião a visita tem a preferência.

– Certo, fui eu que propus esta conversa, então vamos direto ao ponto. Nossa história de mal entendidos já durou tempo demais. Eu te achei interessante desde que nos encontramos na loja da Madame Malkin, antes de saber quem você era. As coisas poderiam ter sido bem diferentes entre nós, mas não adianta remoer o que passou. E no primeiro ano do curso de aurores minhas atenções estavam focadas em você, que nunca me dirigiu uma simples palavra. Eu te devia a vida e vocâ poderia ter pedido, aliás, exigido qualquer coisa de mim em pagamento da dívida bruxa.

Harry aparteou:

- Eu pensei em conversarmos, mas não sabia como você reagiria e as oportunidades foram diminuindo conforme avançava o ano. Depois fomos designados para departamentos diferentes; sempre achei que um dia desses abriria o jornal e veria uma foto sua na coluna social anunciando o noivado com alguma bruxa de família nobre.

Draco deu uma fungada desgostosa e falou:

- A noiva prometida realmente existiu, mas eu desfiz o contrato quando meu pai ainda estava em Azkaban. Depois de tudo que ele fez supostamente em nome da família a fim de obter mais poder, arrastando o nome dos Malfoy para a lama, eu não me sinto na obrigação de continuar esta "dinastia". A eterna insistência de ser minha obrigação providenciar a próxima geração me deixa com um gosto amargo na boca, como se eu fosse pouco mais que um animal reprodutor cuja missão é passar meus genes adiante.

Ainda temos dinheiro e somos temidos, mas me deixar arrastar para um casamento por interesse está fora de questão. E certamente seria uma vida insatisfatória para minha ex- futura esposa, por mais mimos e luxo que lhe fossem proporcionados devido às minhas preferências pessoais.

Harry fitava o outro rapaz atentamente, surpreso com a absoluta sinceridade dele, e pensando na última frase dita, somada a atitude do loiro de vir até seu apartamento para conversar sobre a situação dos dois, fez a pergunta praticamente escapar de sua boca:

- Então você é gay?

O loiro o fitou diretamente respondendo:

- Na verdade sou bissexual, mas com uma tendência muito forte para os homens.

Harry o fitava mesmerizado, enquanto as palavras eram processadas em sua mente e acabou dando um suspiro involuntário por conta do nó que parecia estar se afrouxando em seu peito. Talvez eles tivessem um chance...

Draco vendo o olhar quase vidrado do outro não sabia o que pensar, e demonstrando uma ponta do nervosismo que ele batalhava para esconder falou:

- Sua mente tão grifinóriamente certinha ficou escandalizada com o fato de eu gostar dos dois lados?

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça saindo do turbilhão que revoluteava seus pensamentos e respondeu ao outro:

- Não. Como já comentei com você, nós temos mais coisas em comum do que as aparências indicam. Estamos na mesma situação, mas você parece ter descoberto seu outro lado há um tempo e está confortável com o fato.

Draco concordou com um gesto:

- Descobri meu lado B nas férias do nosso quinto para o sexto ano, quando estava fora da Inglaterra. E do sexto ano em diante você sabe como as coisas ficaram difíceis, mas nunca comentei o fato com ninguém daqui por razões óbvias. Agora é a sua vez de falar.

- Bem... Não tenho muito mais a acrescentar além do que falei lá no Ministério, minha vida não é muito interessante. Sou um auror recém formado como você, passei três anos ralando na Academia, estudando como um doido e saindo com a turma de vez em quando. Minhas companhias mais constantes são o Rony e a Hermione, e visito bastante a família Weasley.

Estou sozinho faz um bom tempo, e depois daquela prova de campo comecei a pensar em você sem parar, me questionei, neguei, e finalmente me rendi ao fato de estar irremediavelmente atraído por você.

- O que houve com a ruiva Weasley? E vai me dizer que você nunca deu uns pegas nas garotas do seu fã clube?

Harry fez uma careta pelo tom meio debochado da pergunta, mas estava na hora de colocar tudo em pratos limpos:

- Eu voltei a namorar com a Gina no final do primeiro ano do curso de aurores, mas não deu certo e nós terminamos amigavelmente. Em seguida ela partiu para uma temporada de quadribol e foi isso... Quanto as outras garotas, cheguei a ficar com algumas durante as saídas com a turma, mas nada para valer. Nunca passou de alguns beijos e amassos ocasionais, não tive vontade de me envolver mais profundamente com nenhuma delas.

- Você está falando sério? - Indagou o loiro em tom de espanto.

- E que razões eu teria para mentir? - Respondeu Harry.

- Potter, você é praticamente virgem!

- Ei! Não sou virgem, eu dormi com a Gina.

O outro replicou:

- E eu aposto que não foi muito mais que isto.

O moreno com uma pontinha de irritação respondeu:

- Só para deixar bem claro: eu transei com a Gina, ok?

- Certo, e como foi?

- Isto não é um tanto pessoal demais Malfoy?

- Sem enrolação Potter, não é hora de pudores, eu quero te conhecer de verdade.

Com um suspiro ele respondeu:

- Foi bom.

- Bom? Pelas serpentes de Salazar! Sózinho eu faço um serviço muito bom, e se adicionar um pouco de lubrificante a coisa fica ótima!

Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar por conta das palavras cruas do loiro.

- Você Não entende! - Falou ele sem jeito.

- Entendo sim. Você gostou da proximidade com outra pessoa, do aconchego, mas o sexo não foi aquilo tudo.

O moreno concordou com um gesto e trazia no rosto uma expressão meio vexada.

Draco continuou:

- Comigo foi mais ou menos o contrário. Sexo em si nunca foi problema, mas na questão intimidade... Pft! Eu não consigo me soltar, fico sempre com as barreiras erguidas, sempre me resguardando, e isto acaba com qualquer chance de algo mais do que uma escapada para aliviar as tensões.

Harry que estava atento às palavras do outro completou:

- É, somos dois caras meio estranhos. Sei que você passou por maus bocados e a guerra muda qualquer um, mas como filho único, acredito que você recebeu muita atenção e amor dos seus pais. Na época da escola você sempre recebia os maiores pacotes e as guloseimas mais cobiçadas pelo correio coruja, sem falar na quantidade de cartas.

Draco fez uma expressão dúbia e replicou:

- Até os cinco anos eu realmente fui tratado como um príncipe. Tudo que eu pedia era providenciado, mas tenho raras lembranças de ser beijado, pego no colo, consolado por conta de um sonho ruim ou um joelho esfolado. Meus pais nunca fizeram o tipo afetuoso, embora estivessem atentos ao meu bem estar.

E conforme eu crescia, as exigências aumentaram exponencialmente. Tive de merecer cada regalia; por bom comportamento, excelência nos estudos e destreza em magia, além do aprendizado de duelos.

Quando entrei em Hogwarts me senti livre, cercado de outras crianças de famílias parecidas com a minha, mas a comemoração durou pouco. Você foi escolhido para o time de Quadribol e eu não, sem falar na competição pelas notas mais altas da escola com a sabe-tudo Granger, e cada carta de meus pais era como receber um tapa no rosto pela minha falta de habilidades. Eu odiava e invejava vocês. Pela amizade verdadeira do trio de ouro, por você preferir um pobretão e uma... bruxa nascida trouxa, a mim, um puro-sangue de família nobre que poderia te introduzir na alta sociedade. As atenções histéricas da mídia a seu respeito também colaboraram para meu despeito, e quando consegui entrar para o quadribol... Nem preciso comentar, não é mesmo?

Eu acreditava que você havia sido criado cheio de cuidados por parte de seus parentes trouxas, e tido o carinho que eu não tive, mas comecei a desconfiar que algo não se encaixava principalmente por causa de suas roupas surradas e pelo fato de você comer como um lobo faminto. Corriam boatos sobre sua criação, mas de fatos concretos só os comentários eventuais de Severus depois da morte de Dumbledore, quando eu estava foragido.

O rosto de Harry toldou-se de tristeza por conta das recordações, mas eram águas passadas, e ele estava tentando rumar para a frente, esta era a hora de esclarecer o lado mais doloroso de sua vida entre os trouxas e colocar um ponto final naquela página tão cinzenta da sua vida.

- Fui criado pelos meus tios por pura obrigação, não tinha outros parentes e Dumbledore deixou bem claro para minha família trouxa as consequências de não assumir seu único sobrinho. Minha memória mais antiga é uma cena onde eu, com cerca de dois anos, estendia os braços pedindo colo para minha tia que fazia cara feia e dava as costas para mim saindo do quarto. As coisas só ficaram mais frias e difíceis enquanto eu crescia. Sempre fui tratado como um empregado doméstico pois eles nunca me consideraram um membro da família, era vestido com os trapos que ninguém queria, a comida era racionada, meu primo infernizava minha vida e meu quarto era o armário que ficava debaixo da escada. Para eles eu sempre fui o esquisito, o filho da irmã doidivanas que havia casado com pilantra e outras coisas menos publicáveis.

Meus parentes sempre tiveram verdadeiro pavor de qualquer coisa relacionada com magia, e até o Hagrid me encontrar, eu tinha a certeza de que meus pais haviam morrido num acidente de carro depois de uma bebedeira e somente eu sobrevivi, trazendo na testa a evidência da irresponsabilidade deles.

O dom de falar com cobras e aparecer em cima do telhado quando o Duda prometia me bater, eram realmente parte da minha "esquisitice" e não do fato de ser um bruxo.

Harry encolheu os ombros e fitando o outro rapaz falou: - Sempre tive uma dificuldade enorme de me aproximar fisicamente de alguém, poucas vezes fui tocado na minha vida. Meu primeiro abraço de verdade foi no estilo "quebra-ossos" do Hagrid, e depois o conforto do abraço maternal da senhora Weasley, que eu tenho como minha segunda mãe.

Draco parecia petrificado com as palavras do moreno.

- Estes seus parentes são uns criminosos! Você nunca pensou em se vingar deles?

- Sinceramente? Não. Vi gente demais sofrendo numa guerra insana alimentada por preconceitos idiotas, e a estupidez dos meus parentes será castigo o suficiente. Antes do final da guerra o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix os levou para algum lugar seguro, onde os Comensais não pudessem achá-los. Nunca mais tive notícias e não tenho a mínima vontade de entrar em contato com eles. Os Dursley que sempre odiaram magia foram salvos por um bando de bruxos, e uma vida pautada por certezas errôneas e fobias sem sentido não deixa de ser um tipo de prisão. Eles que vivam suas vidinhas medíocres e de preferência esqueçam da minha existência.

O loiro fitava o outro rapaz com renovado respeito e agora entendia melhor a timidez quase infantil dele, assim como o coração generoso.

- Você tem toda razão, eles não valem um segundo dos seus pensamentos, mas você é mesmo um coração de manteiga. Os Malfoy e os Black não deixariam este tipo de coisa sem uma bela retaliação.

O moreno fez uma expressão de desgosto que se suavizou ao lembrar dos arroubos do padrinho e acabou sorrindo: - Com certeza o Sirius aprontaria alguma coisa bastante desagradável para eles. Agora chega de assuntos familiares.

O loiro assentiu e seguiu com a conversa:

- Nós somos a soma de nossas vivências, e pelo que conversamos até agora teremos um longo caminho pela frente! Mas voltando ao assunto do seu rolo com a ruiva: companheirismo e carinho nem sempre são suficientes para manter o interesse, tem que rolar uma atração mais básica, uma certa química, sabe?

Harry parecendo mergulhado em lembranças respondeu:

- Eu entendi isto depois do trabalho de campo. Não éramos amigos, não parecíamos ter nada em comum, mas eu me pegava vezes sem conta pensando em você. Querendo te ver, chegar mais perto, sentir você. É algo o que eu nunca havia experimentado, esta necessidade de outra pessoa.

Os olhos de Draco cintilaram com as palavras do moreno, e ele falou:

- Com certeza uma química forte nós sempre tivemos. Não faça esta cara Potter! Você entende do que estou falando: sempre vigiando o outro, arranjando pretextos para se aproximar, mesmo que fosse para trocar insultos, azarações ou socos.

Harry deu uma olhada de esguelha para o loiro, mas teve de concordar com os argumentos do rapaz, recordando várias cenas, principalmente durante o sexto ano deles em Hogwarts.

- Durante o trabalho de campo foi a primeira vez que realmente conversamos, sem interferências, sem máscaras. Talvez porque estivéssemos esgotados e apavorados demais para discutir.

Com você eu me sinto livre para ser eu mesmo, estou cansado de me esconder, de medir cada palavra dita, de personificar o frio e esnobe herdeiro Malfoy. Aqueles dias foram além de um mero cumprimento de dever, eu me senti mais ligado em você, quase como um elo; e te deixar naquela ala hospitalar do St. Mungus foi bem difícil. Nas semanas seguintes continuei pensando em você. Mais do que normalmente, quero dizer... – Falou Draco com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida e um traço de sorriso aparecendo no canto dos lábios.

- Então Potter, como ficamos?

O moreno retribuiu o sorriso entendendo que Malfoy realmente estava interessado nele e falou:

- Para início de conversa, podíamos nos tratar pelo primeiro nome, Draco.

O sorriso do loiro aumentou e Harry ficou boquiaberto, era a primeira vez que via Draco sorrir abertamente.

- Está certo, Harry. E nós?

- Bem, eu nunca fiquei com um cara e ainda estou me acostumando com a ideia de gostar de outro homem, mas se você estiver a fim de um cara meio confuso e um tanto complicado, eu topo. Sempre fiz o que era esperado de mim; mas desta vez vou fazer o que meu coração está pedindo, que é ficar com você.

O sorriso de Draco iluminou a sala e os olhos cinzentos brilharam de contentamento.

- Eu também quero ficar com você.

O moreno fitou o chão e levantou os olhos, fitando o outro com uma expressão de dúvida: - Estou contente com isto, além de curioso e um tantinho apreensivo por não saber direito como funcionam as coisas entre homens.

- A mecânica da coisa você entende, eu espero, afinal sexo é sexo!

O rosto do moreno ficou corado e ele replicou:

– Não é sobre isto quer estou falando! Minha dúvida é sobre as regras, com as garotas tem um monte! Não pode isto, não fale aquilo, aqui não pode, e por aí vai...

– Oh! As regras do relacionamento. No geral somos mais diretos, se está interessado em alguém faça o convite diretamente, se não estiver a fim seja categórico na recusa, nada de meias palavras. E para evitar encrencas geralmente adotamos uma postura discreta na vida cotidiana, nada de demonstrações públicas.

Ainda existe uma boa cota de preconceito e vamos acabar passando por situações desagradáveis, sem falar nas cantadas que você vai receber dos bruxos gays que dariam tudo para ficar com "o escolhido". - Ele deu uma pausa e fitou o moreno diretamente nos olhos perguntando: - Ainda está a fim? - Draco mostrava um sorriso de lado que Harry sabia indicar ansiedade.

– Eu também pensei nos vários ângulos da questão, sei que vamos passar por dificuldades e cantadas também vão sobrar para o seu lado, mas não tenho intenção de sair com outros caras, eu quero é ficar com você.

– Ótimo, eu não gosto de dividir. - Retrucou o loiro.

– Ciumento? - Alfinetou o moreno.

– Digamos que eu zelo pelos que me são caros. - Replicou o Draco.

– Certo, uma forma elegante de ciúme, eu não esperaria menos de um aristocrata. - Revidou Harry num tom de riso.

Draco empinou o elegante nariz mas acabou sorrindo também e fez um gesto convidando o moreno para sentar a seu lado no sofá, enquanto falava:

– E esclarecendo mais um ponto: gostar de homens não me faz mais frágil ou doce. Portanto se quiser agarrar agarre, se quiser morder, morda e se quiser beliscar, belisque. Se eu não gostar de algo você vai saber na hora e se insistir vai acabar tomando um soco ou uma azaração. Existe uma boa chance de eu gostar das mesmas coisas que você, de ser tocado nos mesmos pontos, é só soltar a imaginação. Então senhor Potter, com tudo dito e esclarecido, vamos selar nosso entendimento?

E o outro ajeitando-se no sofá respondeu: - Selar?

– Selar, fechar o acordo, ou como você melosamente chamaria o fato de aceitar namorar comigo.

– Hã, eu já disse que quero ficar com você. - Replicou o moreno.

– Mas falta uma coisinha para que o fato se torne oficial. - Falou o loiro com um olhar faiscante.

– O quê?

– Um beijo. - Disse Draco escorregando um dos braços pelo encosto do sofá e circundando os ombros de Harry, trazendo-o para mais perto, enquanto a outra mão buscou o rosto do moreno até que eles estivessem nariz a nariz, prata no verde e a mágica se fez.

As respirações aceleraram e inclinando a cabeça, o loiro alcançou os lábios do outro rapaz num beijo casto, quase um mero roçar de lábios.

Harry nunca esperaria uma atitude assim de Draco e derreteu-se; acompanhando aquela dança suave e respirando profundamente, entreabriu os lábios tornando o beijo molhado.

Draco passou a língua pela abertura convidativa aprofundando o beijo; a mão do loiro que estava no rosto de Harry deslizou para a nuca, massageando a base do pescoço do moreno, enquanto as mãos de Harry pareciam ter criado vida própria, uma enlaçou a cintura enquanto a outra se perdeu entre as sedosas mechas platinadas.

O beijo foi findando aos poucos, eles ficaram se fitando e um sorriso lento despontou nos lábios de Draco que falou:

– Eu sabia!

O olhar interrogativo do outro o fez continuar: - Que seu beijo era gostoso e que nos acertaríamos de primeira.

– Tem certeza? Foi só um beijo.

– Então eu te dou outro para só para confirmar.

O beijo que começou suave e foi ficando apaixonado, as mãos de Harry passeavam pelas costas de Draco que embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos negros. Este beijo acabou com os dois ofegantes, ainda abraçados e Harry com o rosto escondido no pescoço do loiro falou numa voz abafada:

- É muito bom ficar assim.

O loiro emitiu um som de concordância e lentamente se desvencilhou do abraço levantando-se em seguida.

– Está na minha hora, Harry. Não quero dar de cara com o Weasley e arranjar confusão agora que as coisas estão entrando nos eixos.

O moreno respondeu:

– Eu não me importo que todos saibam sobre nós.

Porém Draco num tom conciliador expôs seus argumentos:

- Acredito que deveríamos manter isto entre nós por hora. Se por acaso as coisas não derem certo, cada um vai para seu lado e fim da história. Mas se o fato for a público, seremos massacrados pela imprensa, e acredito que assim como eu, você já teve o suficiente disto.

Vamos com calma, quero te conhecer melhor; vamos sair juntos, conversar, namorar...

Harry retrucou:

– Mas você mesmo disse que entre homens as coisas são mais diretas!

– E são. O que geralmente acaba em sexo casual, parceiros múltiplos, decepções e nada de envolvimento verdadeiro. Eu acredito que não é isto que você quer.

– Eu gosto de você, não quero nada casual.

– Então daremos um passo de cada vez. Você ainda está se descobrindo e só namorou a ruiva, não vou negar que adoraria ir para cama com você, mas depois de tanto tempo te querendo, não vou estragar tudo por causa de pressa. Quero descobrir do que você gosta, como gosta, quero te ouvir gemer no meu ouvido e quero que você me conheça também. Nós vamos saber quando chegar a hora, sem interrupções, sem hora marcada, quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado.

Harry que estava com a respiração curta e o coração disparado por conta das palavras do loiro falou:

– Você te idéia do que estas palavras fazem comigo?

– Claro que sim. Então, adeus!

– Hei! E eu não ganho um beijo de despedida? - Reclamou o moreno.

Sem responder nada, o loiro aproximou-se, deu um selinho rápido no seu agora intitulado namorado e foi em direção da lareira pegando um punhado de pó de flú.

Harry fitou o loiro parecendo um tanto frustrado, e Draco o brindou com o "sorriso Malfoy" marca registrada, deu uma piscada marota e entes de entrar na lareira falou:

– Você está saindo melhor do que a encomenda Harry. Nos veremos amanhã, tchau!

O loiro partiu por entre as chamas verdes e Harry ficou parado ali, com a mente rodopiando, resmungando sobre sonserinos escorregadios e incitantes até que os acontecimentos daquele fim de tarde começaram a tomar sentido. **Ele estava oficialmente namorando Draco Malfoy! **

DHDHDHDHDHDH

No dia seguinte, os rapazes se encontraram no início do expediente e combinaram de almoçar juntos.

Na cantina do Ministério, onde a maioria dos funcionários fazia as refeições, foi um zum-zum danado quando Draco Malfoy juntou-se à mesa de Harry Potter.

A notícia de que no dia anterior os dois estavam discutindo num dos banheiros já havia se espalhado, e todos estavam atentos aos movimentos dos dois certamente esperando algum tipo de confronto, embora soubessem que no trabalho de campo um havia salvo a vida do outro.

Rony estava com cara de poucos amigos e cumprimentou o loiro entre dentes, mas concentrou-se na comida e procurou ignorar o furão albino. Ainda achava estranho o fato de Harry se entender com Malfoy, mas a Hermione insistia que estava na hora de deixar as hostilidades infantis para trás.

Harry e Draco divertiram-se com as caras de espanto de todos e deram um show de civilidade, mas depois de alguns minutos todos voltaram novamente suas atenções para os devidos almoços; Malfoy e Potter em paz não era tão divertido de assistir e os dois aproveitaram a refeição para trocar sorrisos e toques ao passar os temperos e saladas.

Namorar escondido era divertido, e ele mal podia esperar pelo baile de Halloween.

DHDHDHDH

Nota da Topaz:

Oi pessoal, desculpem pela demora na postagem. A vida de gente grande anda corrida e estou sem beta.

Minha companheira de fé (traduzindo: uma Drarry Lover como eu) e amiga camarada, a Fabianadat está dodói.

Então desculpem pelos erros cometidos e mandem uma energia benfazeja para nossa companheira escritora, para que ela possa voltar logo e em perfeita saúde!

Fabiana, um abraço bruxal cheio de energia curativa e um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Saúde e sorte guria!


	9. Conhecendo a outra metade

Titulo: **Quem de nós dois**

Autor Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: sem

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faça grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/Lemon – ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Goodbye and a have nice day.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**Capítulo 8 - Conhecendo a outra metade**

Harry e Draco saíram algumas vezes após o expediente e aproveitavam os finais de tarde na Londres trouxa, seguindo com o plano de manter o relacionamento deles em segredo e descobrindo as particularidades do outro.

Numa destas saídas depois de uma bela refeição regada a cerveja no O´Neill, um típico pub irlandês, os dois conversavam tranquilamente sobre amenidades e conforme esvaziavam seus copos a conversa foi tendendo para o lado pessoal.

Com o intuito de se conhecerem melhor, as perguntas sobre as predileções de cada um foram lançadas, mas Draco começou a ficar cismado com as respostas genéricas e hesitantes do moreno, que parecia mais um garoto no início da adolescência do que um homem feito.

Até que o loiro cansou das pausas pensativas do outro:

- Potter você precisa é de educação sensorial.

- Educação o quê? De onde você tirou isto? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Falando sério, você REALMENTE tem ideia do que gosta?

- Claro que sim!

- Então me diga bem rápido, coisas que te deixem literalmente nas nuvens.

- Vejamos, mmm, err... Torta de melaço, sapos de chocolate, voar, a sensação única de apanhar o pomo de ouro, beijos...

- Está vendo? Você nunca pensou a sério no que te agrada. Sempre tão ocupado salvando o mundo, seguindo os ditames da sociedade e ouvindo os conselhos dos amigos. Mas para dar e receber prazer, primeiramente você precisa ser um pouco egoísta. Ter um tempo para si mesmo e ouvir com atenção os seus desejos mais profundos, descobrir o que agrada o seu corpo e a sua mente.

- Você está falando de falando de sexo, certo? E bem... Sexo é sexo, oras!

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em todos os sentidos, tipo: o que atiça seu paladar, qual o tecido que você mais gosta em contato com a pele, que perfumes você aprecia, as cores preferidas, o que te relaxa, o que te deixa tenso; e tudo isto também engloba sexo. Eu sei que quando os hormônios tomam a dianteira, a única vontade é se enterrar num corpo quente e embalar até o orgasmo, mas daí você já perdeu a metade da diversão.

- Você acha? – O rapaz de olhos verdes estava atento às palavras do loiro.

- Tenho certeza absoluta! Por acaso você conhece alguém mais egoísta do que eu? – Respondeu Draco com seu sorriso de lado. E continuou:

- Quando descobri que gostava de homens, comecei a rever tudo o que eu pensava e sentia, acabei chegando à conclusão de que me conhecia pouco e tratei de me redescobrir.

- Mas isto não é um tanto hedonista? - Aparteou o moreno.

- Talvez, mas o autoconhecimento me fez uma pessoa mais segura, interessante e um amante melhor.

Harry sentiu um calor subir pelo pescoço e espalhar-se pelo rosto; e com uma pontinha de ciúme falou:

- Então você é um cara experiente.

- Digamos que eu tenho conhecimento de causa, mas não ando pulando de cama em cama se é isto que você quer saber.

- Tudo bem, esquece...

- Como você quiser Harry.

Os olhos do moreno que estavam fitando o chão se iluminaram e ele sorriu ao ouvir Draco chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Ainda parecia meio estranho ouvir seu nome na voz do loiro com aquela entonação calma. Aliás, a algum tempo atrás eles nem falavam o nome um do outro, praticamente cuspiam, como se fossem palavras ofensivas.

No final da guerra ele já não detestava Malfoy, chegou mesmo a ter um certo dó do garoto que havia sido obrigado a conviver com Voldemort. Então vieram os julgamentos, depois a escola de aurores e a tal prova final que havia virado sua cabeça e seu coração do avesso.

Ao se despedirem na lateral pouco iluminada de um prédio próximo do pub, Draco falou:

- Pense no que conversamos, eu quero muito descobrir o homem sexy que se esconde na sombra do garoto solitário. – E puxando Harry para mais perto, o loiro deu-lhe um beijo curto e carregado de paixão, aparatando em seguida.

O moreno ainda sentindo os lábios formigar por conta do carinho, ouviu o estalo do feitiço e ficou ruminando pensamentos a respeito da conversa no pub assim como sobre loiros que acendiam o pavio e caíam fora. Embora não fosse uma pessoa fatalista, nem acreditasse muito em desígnios e predições, algumas vezes chegou a pensar que o que estava escrito para cada pessoa, de uma maneira ou outra acabaria acontecendo; pois esta era a única explicação para a situação entre ele e Draco. E após alguns minutos decidiu ir para casa também.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

O baile de Halloween prometia fazer história por conta da temática trouxa e também da permissão de utilização de amplos feitiços de glamour.

Para Harry a data era sempre agridoce, pela manhã havia visitado a sepultura de seus pais e era sempre dolorido pensar naquilo que poderia ter sido, embora este ano estivesse com o coração mais leve por conta de seu recente namoro.

Após dois dias sendo praticamente arrastado pelos amigos por infinitas lojas de fantasias na Londres trouxa, Harry alugou o traje e pensava na reação de Draco. A combinação da turma este ano é de que não se veriam até a hora da revelação no salão do Ministério, assim cada fantasia seria uma surpresa para os outros.

A resposta ao evento foi tão significativa que os organizadores ligaram dois enormes salões que estavam lotando rapidamente, e a grande charada era descobrir quem era quem.

Corsários, homens das cavernas, damas da idade média, cavaleiros de armaduras reluzentes, hippies, punks, estudantes em seus uniformes, marinheiros, super-heróis, pinups e mais uma infinidade de tipos chegavam à ala dos salões de festa do Ministério.

A equipe de jornalistas do Profeta Diário e também os representantes do Semanário das Bruxas tiravam fotos sem parar tentando antecipar as personalidades por detrás das fantasias e feitiços de glamour, claramente ansiosos para descobrir qual deles seria Harry Potter e quem o estaria acompanhando.

Rony e Hermione obviamente haviam combinado os trajes, pois foram como o casal Robin Hood e Lady Marian; as fantasias eram baseadas no filme homônimo estrelado por Kevin Costner, a versão preferida por Hermione (que nunca na vida confessaria para o noivo sua quedinha pelo Xerife de Nothingham do filme, interpretado pelo ator Alan Rickman), o ruivo torcia o nariz justamente por conta do tal personagem que ele dizia parecer com o professor Snape.

Feitiços de glamour fizeram Rony ficar de cabelos castanhos e com o rosto modificado, assim como a noiva que estava com os cabelos longos e encaracolados até a altura da cintura e o rosto lembrando uma madona italiana.

Harry saiu mais tarde, queria manter segredo absoluto dos amigos. O cavaleiro das trevas com seu uniforme acolchoado e botas pesadas, fazia Harry parecer mais corpulento e mais alto.

A capa e a máscara completavam o disfarce, que juntamente com o glamour para deixar o rosto mais anguloso, os olhos negros e um timbre grave parecido com a voz do personagem dos desenhos animados, o fazia irreconhecível.

Draco foi com a fantasia mais improvável para um puro sangue. De cabelos alongados num tom avermelhado assim como a barba, rosto modificado e olhos de um azul muito claro, Obi Wan Kenobi com sua roupa em tom de algodão cru, veste longa marrom escuro, botas de cano longo e o indefectível sabre de luz, entrou pela porta do primeiro salão onde os jovens conversavam e dançavam animadamente.

Os veteranos optaram pelo ambiente mais silencioso do segundo salão, e acomodados em suas mesas apreciavam o movimento e as fantasias. Após de circular por alguns minutos e bebericar o champanhe de boa safra, Obi Wan deu um sorriso de reconhecimento e seguiu até uma mesa de canto, entabulando uma agradável conversa com o herói de Gotham City, o Batman.

Depois de boas risadas a respeito das fantasias, Draco cutucou o moreno por causa das botas do homem morcego que o deixavam mais alto:

- Você conseguiu meu caro! Estamos praticamente da mesma altura!

- Nem vem! Você é onze centímetros mais alto do que eu, e não quinze!

- Andou checando minha ficha médica senhor? Que atencioso! Ou complexado?

- Às vezes você é tão irritante!

- Confesse, você adora ser molestado por mim.

Um rubor tingiu as bochechas do homem mascarado por conta do duplo sentido da frase e revidou:

- Sua língua venenosa ainda vai te colocar em apuros.

- Então cabe a você tentar domá-la não é mesmo? Mas confesso que será uma tarefa bem árdua. - implicou o Jedi.

O rubor intensificou-se no rosto do outro que deu uma resposta à altura da provocação:

- E esta tentativa de redenção em forma de fantasia? Um paladino da luz, ruivo, e como você não sabe ficar sem uma varinha à mão, traz um sabre de luz...

Obi Wan deu um sorriso absolutamente sem-vergonha e acariciando a empunhadura da espada respondeu:

- Touché, homem-morcego! Eu realmente gosto de ter algo firme e poderoso nas mãos.

Os dois ficaram se olhando intensamente por alguns segundos, um vermelho como um tomate e o outro com uma expressão debochada, até que a batalha de olhares de converteu em risos. Velhos hábitos eram realmente difíceis de superar.

Os dois conversaram bastante trocando olhares e sorrisos a ponto de chamar a atenção do pessoal da imprensa que tirava fotos sem parar.

Depois da revelação eles certamente saberiam quem era a dupla, e se não encontrassem Harry Potter, tirar do armário um provável casal gay já daria uma manchete de bom tamanho.

DHDHDH

A festa estava animada, e ao soar da meia noite a verdadeira identidade de todos seria revelada por conta de um _finite incantatem_ conjurado pelo Ministro.

Harry e Draco separaram-se pouco antes do horário final, Harry esgueirou-se para um canto encoberto por uma pesada cortina de veludo e Draco saindo para o lado oposto, entrou numa alcova entre duas pilastras de mármore.

Como de costume as varinhas ficavam na recepção do Ministério, porém os dois tinham uma estratégia. Na virada da meia noite os feitiços de glamour que modificavam os rostos caíram, e com uma variação do encanto de cancelamento de feitiços, os dois conjuraram o _"incantatem finita est" _sem varinha, desfazendo também o feitiço de glamour das roupas, mudando completamente as fantasias, revelando os trajes que vieram das lojas.

No final da última badalada que anunciava a meia noite, nas duas salas eram ouvidas risadas e exclamações de surpresa por conta das revelações. Os Weasley e agregados reuniram-se juntando três mesas, aguardando a ceia que seria servida em breve.

Rony e Hermione que ainda conversavam no outro salão, cumprimentavam conhecidos e antigos colegas, comentando as fantasias.

Angus de pirata da perna de pau tinha até um papagaio falante no ombro, Neville de Sherlock Holmes acompanhava Luna Lovegood vestida de cigana, Dino Thomas de toureiro espanhol estava arrancando muitos suspiros das garotas, até a chegada majestosa de Malfoy trajando uma roupa estilo Russo cossaco.

Botas, calças de seda bufantes azul escuro, túnica branca de gola alta com punhos largos ricamente bordados, por cima uma capa leve sem mangas e sem gola também azul toda debruada em motivos folclóricos bordados, um cinturão com espada e o detalhe ficava por conta da barba e bigodes no mesmo tom do cabelo platinado, arrematados pelo tradicional gorro de pele cravejado de gemas preciosas.

Mostrando sua refinada educação, o loiro inclinou a cabeça cumprimentando os rapazes e com uma mesura beijou as mãos das duas moças elogiando as fantasias:

- Granger, você combina muito bem com a personagem, certamente a valente lady Marian aprovaria. Lovegood, como está? Belo traje, as cores do arco-íris definitivamente combinam com você.

As garotas sorriram lisonjeadas e os rapazes pareciam desconfiados com a gentileza de Malfoy, mas antes que fosse dita alguma coisa que estragasse o clima festivo, uma figura toda trajada de negro aproximou-se do grupo e retirou a máscara.

Draco ergueu uma loira sobrancelha e deu um sorriso enviesado para o moreno, Hermione sorriu e abraçou o amigo perguntando:

- Harry que surpresa! Eu não havia te visto até agora, onde você estava?

O citado soltou-se do abraço e mirou a castanha falando:

- Estava por aí, conversei com várias pessoas tentando descobrir que elas eram; foi bem divertido não ser reconhecido.

- Muito criativo Potter! Seu complexo de super herói não tem cura! – Falou o loiro.

Rony com uma expressão desconfiada indagou: - Você sabe que fantasia ele está vestindo?

E veio a resposta naquele tom arrastado que o ruivo detestava:- Obviamente Weasley, eu sou uma pessoa bem informada, e você?

Hermione resolveu intervir antes que a coisa ficasse feia: - Então nos ilumine com sua sabedoria Malfoy.

- O herói em questão é o Zorro, rapaz mimado, filho de um rico senhor de terras que em segredo defende o povo oprimido. Até a marca registrada dele que é um "Z" desenhado com a espada parece com a cicatriz na sua testa.

Os outros colegas se entreolharam e acabaram concordando com ele, então Rony abriu a boca fazendo um comentário infeliz:

- Hei! O grande inimigo dele é um sargento gordão e boboca, exatamente como seu tio trouxa!

O sorriso do moreno diminuiu e Hermione cortou tascando um belo beliscão no braço do noivo:

- Ronald Billius Weasley, você continua com a profundidade emocional de uma colher de chá!

- Ai Mione! Isto doeu! Eu não disse nada demais!

Draco também se irritou com a falta de tato do ruivo, mas Hermione havia agido na velocidade da luz, e a cara meio apatetada do ruivo era engraçada demais_. A Sabe tudo mantinha o fuinha na rédea curta!_ – Um sorriso implicante espalhou-se no rosto dele, contagiando os colegas e fazendo Rony ficar num feio tom de vermelho beterraba.

Harry deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo falando: - Até que você tem razão Rony, meu tio é mesmo um otário. – E para encerrar o assunto, a atenção do moreno voltou-se para Draco:

- E você Malfoy? Personificando algum parente distante?

Num tom de voz entre o divertido e o pomposo, o loiro revidou:

- Potter, eu não tenho parentes trouxas, como você deve saber. Mas o estilo dos imperadores Russos tem seu apelo, e as roupas são um luxo não é mesmo?

- Se eu tenho complexo de super herói, você é definitivamente megalomaníaco. Um Czar Russo! Mas até que esta roupa cheia de frufrus, bordados e pedrarias ficou bem em você. O gorro é de pele de doninha?

Com a tirada sardônica de Harry, todos caíram na gargalhada e Malfoy depois de olhar torto para os colegas respondeu:

- Nossa Potter, você tem senso de humor! EU SEI que estou muito elegante nesta roupa e não vou me abalar com seus comentários, mas respondendo sua pergunta, a pele é sintética.

Fazendo uma expressão de enfado teatral ele continuou falando:

- Toda esta conversa sobre imperadores russos me deu fome. Adeus pessoal, vou degustar algumas torradinhas com caviar.

Com um ar de riso ele fez uma mesura elegante, mas antes de se afastar piscou o olho para Hermione e falou:

- Bela pegada Granger! – E saiu caminhando na direção do outro salão, onde pela primeira vez em vários anos, o casal Lúcius e Narcissa Malfoy comparecia a um evento oficial do Ministério da Magia.

A rodinha de amigos assistia em silêncio a passagem de Malfoy pela multidão, e Luna foi a primeira a falar em seu tom caracteristicamente sonhador:

- Ele mudou bastante, mas ainda tem aquela postura de príncipe...

Rony revidou contrariado :

- Só se for o príncipe dos irritantes! – Virando-se para Harry perguntou: - Companheiro, eu realmente não entendo como você conseguiu sobreviver passando dias com aquele emproado e muito menos por que você se dá o trabalho de ser amigável com ele!

Harry sorriu levemente e balançando a cabeça respondeu:

- Resolvi seguir o sábio conselho da sua adorável noiva e deixei as birras infantis para trás. Eu salvei a vida dele, ele salvou a minha e agora estamos quites. Sei que o Malfoy pode ser um pé no saco, mas somos colegas e você tem que admitir que ele é ótimo no laboratório, sem falar que muitas vezes é de lá que vem as respostas chave para a solução de casos.

Hermione fitava o amigo com aberta admiração:

- Harry às vezes você é tão sonserino que eu fico pensando se você caiu na casa certa.

O moreno deu um sorriso divertido levantando as sobrancelhas de modo cômico:

- Não contavam com minha astúcia?

O pessoal da rodinha ficou olhando sem entender nada, mas em segundos Hermione caiu na risada:

- Chapolin, Harry? Só você mesmo...

E todos seguiram para a mesa dos Weasley, enquanto Harry e Hermione tentavam explicar quem era o tal de Chapolin Colorado.

DHDHDHDH

Depois do baile de Halloween, as coisas ficaram quase em banho-maria entre Harry e Draco.

As exigências de trabalho aumentaram, o bando de bruxos que andava aterrorizando pequenas comunidades magicas continuava incomodando e havia começado a temporada de quadribol, esporte oficial do mundo bruxo.

Obviamente as partidas entre o pessoal do Ministério eram de caráter amistoso, mas nenhum departamento queria perder o torneio e os dois famosos apanhadores de Hogwarts foram requisitados.

Com os treinos marcados aos sábados, diminuíram ainda mais as chances de sair juntos.

Eles se viam pelos corredores e as poucas vezes que conseguiram sair, encontraram-se em pubs para algumas cervejas com petiscos ou jantares rápidos, e a interação física praticamente se resumia num beijo de despedida.

Harry estava feliz embora um tanto frustrado, ambos estavam se conhecendo bastante, mas seu corpo pedia por mais contato e os beijos estavam ficando cada vez mais longos e apaixonados, porém Draco se retirava antes que as coisas ficassem "quentes"demais.

O loiro sempre aparentava ser o calmo e racional do casal, o que não impedia que ele se acabasse debaixo do chuveiro gemendo o nome do namorado.

DHDHDHDH

No final de novembro, num domingo particularmente frio e chuvoso, o trio de ouro estava mais uma vez reunido no apartamento de Harry e Rony aquecendo-se em torno da lareira e conversando.

Draco estava atolado de trabalho. Em alguns dias teria de entregar ao Ministro mais uma parte de seus estudos sobre homeopatia e curas alternativas no mundo trouxa, sem contar o enorme ensaio sobre poções reveladoras para o laboratório.

Harry andava engasgado com o fato de estar escondendo o namoro de seus amigos mais chegados, e resolveu abrir o jogo:

- Ron, Mione... Eu preciso contar uma coisa para vocês.

- Fala cara! - Incentivou o ruivo.

- Bem... Eu nem sei direito por onde começar.

A castanha sorriu e falou:

- Que tal se eu te der uma mãozinha? Nós andamos conversando e temos a suspeita de que você está envolvido com alguém.

- Putz! Sou tão transparente assim? - Falou o moreno fazendo uma careta.

- Para nós dois sem dúvida, nos conhecemos há um bocado de tempo. Desde antes da formatura você andava meio angustiado e de um mês para cá está mais tranquilo e de vez em quando com um sorriso bobo no rosto, então eu presumo que você deve estar namorando.

- Sabe amiga, às vezes você é esperta demais. - Respondeu ele. - Eu realmente estou gostando de alguém. Começamos a namorar faz pouco tempo, ainda estamos nos entendendo.

- É alguém do nosso círculo? - Perguntou Rony.

- Não exatamente.

- Vamos lá Harry, desembucha companheiro!

- Nós combinamos de ir devagar, se a coisa ficar séria creio que todos ficarão sabendo, mas por hora não estamos a fim de virar notícia de jornal.

- Verdade cara, você namorando vai dar matéria de capa no Profeta Diário. Mas quando nós vamos conhecer a garota? - Indagou o ruivo.

- Hum... Não vão.

- Porquê? Somos seus melhores amigos, não vamos espalhar nada por aí.

- Vocês não vão conhecê-la, porque não é ELA, é ELE.

Rony ficou olhando para o amigo com cara de peixinho de aquário, abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir nenhum som, tentando digerir a notícia.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu rosto tinha uma expressão surpresa que foi rapidamente substituída por um olhar de entendimento:

- As coisas finalmente começam a se encaixar! - Disse ela.

- Mione, do jeito que você fala até parece que eu sou um quebra-cabeças!

- De certa forma você é! As peças estavam muito embaralhadas mas agora eu estou vendo um sentido nelas.

- Como?

- Vejamos: depois do torneio tribruxo as garotas começaram a te dar atenção, e na época da Armada Dumbledore, metade delas faria qualquer coisa para ficar com você, que nunca notou nada.

- Mione, você sabe que eu estava bem ocupado naquela época.

- Você sempre esteve meu amigo. E depois daquele espisódio infeliz com a Cho, você ficou ainda mais fechado.

- Nem tanto, eu namorei a Gina.

- A Gina... Bem, ela literaralmente pulou em você depois daquela partida de quadribol, lembra?

Ouvindo isto Rony se manifestou:

- Ei! Minha irmã não é uma oferecida qualquer!

- Não é este o sentido da minha colocação Rony. Só estou dizendo que foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa.

- Então eu me rendi e me deixei levar? - Replicou Harry.

- Mais ou menos. Você teve de enfrentar situações ruins sua vida inteira, e o peso da profecia seria um fardo pesado demais para qualquer um. Todo ser humano precisa de um pouco de conforto e a Gina te acolheu de braços e coração abertos, mas depois da morte de Dumbledore você enfiou nesta sua cabeça dura que todos muito próximos a você acabavam mortos ou seriamente feridos, e novamente se fechou como uma concha. Depois que a guerra acabou vocês reataram mas não funcionou como você esperava, não é mesmo?

Harry respondeu:

- Eu tentei, eu realmente tentei Mione, mas algo não estava certo. Sempre vou amar a Gina, mas não da maneira que um homem deve amar sua esposa e companheira. Ela sempre vai ocupar um lugar especial no meu coração.

- Você sempre trabalhou pelos outros, e agora que as coisas sossegaram, você finalmente começou a se conhecer. Então, como aconteceu?

- Por mais estranho que pareça, tudo começou com uma conversa e com o passar dos dias eu me vi pensando nele sem parar, à ponto de interferir na minha concentração no trabalho, e depopis de muitas noites insones percebi que a coisa estava além do simples companheirismo masculino. Para não complicar a vida dele resolvi me afastar e conversamos francamente. Descobri que ele é é bisexual, que tem uma quedinha por mim há tempos e o resto é história.

- Então é mais um dos seus fãs?

- Nem tanto. Mas ele quer a pessoa real, não o salvador do mundo bruxo, e para mim faz toda a diferença.

A castanha deu um grande sorriso e abraçou o amigo:

- Te desejo toda a sorte do mundo! Você merece alguém que te ame de verdade.

Rony ainda incrédulo balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro: - Meu melhor amigo está saindo com outro cara... Onde este mundo vai parar?

Hermione cortou a arenga pela raiz.

- Rony, pára de falar bobagem! Até parece que não existem gays no mundo bruxo! E se você tiver algum ataque de homofobia, eu vou te curar da forma mais difícil: com os produtos da Gemialidades Weasley e um sermão interminável da sua mãe.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e tratou de fechar a boca. Seus irmãos sempre apoiaram Harry incondicionalmente, sem dúvida Jorge adoraria usá-lo como cobaia de suas invenções e Molly Weasley era uma força da natureza, portanto não seria prudente irritá-la.

Assim, dando por encerrada a questão e com o coração mais leve, Harry e os amigos encerraram a noite com uma rodada de chocolate quente com mashmellows.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Dezembro chegou, a chuva gelada deu lugar à neve e em poucos dias se daria a festa de final de ano do Ministério da Magia.

A confraternização dos funcionários da instituição seria no dia vinte e dois de dezembro, e o recesso das festas duraria até o terceiro dia do novo ano.

Com Lúcius livre da prisão domiciliar e na posse de uma permissão de viagem, a família Malfoy passaria os feriados esquiando na Suíça.

Assim a despedida de final de ano entre Harry e Draco resumiu-se na troca de presentes, um abraço apertado e alguns beijos apaixonados trocados numa sala vazia.

Harry ganhou do loiro uma bela jaqueta de couro de dragão acrescido de um convite para jantar num restaurante elegante e presenteou o namorado com um celular que funcionava no mundo bruxo além de entradas para partidas de copa de quadribol.

Harry foi passar as festas com os Weasley. A casa estava lotada como sempre acontecia nos finais de ano, com crianças correndo para todos os lados, muita comida, risadas e longas conversas ao pé da lareira.

Molly comentou que já estava na hora de Harry começar a pensar numa família e prontificou-se a apresentar-lhe algumas moças. Foi a deixa para que a maioria das mulheres viesse com uma lista de bruxas casadoiras, e num instante a coisa tomou proporções assustadoras, com o planejamento antecipado das festas de noivado, casamento, lista de presentes e sugestões de onde morar.

Rony olhava das mulheres para Harry e vice-versa. O moreno parecia petrificado e seu grande amigo resolveu ajudar. Com um assobio ensurdecedor ele conseguiu a atenção de todos e anunciou à queima-roupa:

- Parem de encher a paciência do Harry. Ele já está comprometido, mas é tímido e bem educado demais para cortar os delírios de vocês. Deixem o cara em paz!

Um murmúrio coletivo espalhou-se pela sala, e mais uma vez todas as atenções estavam focadas nele, que depois de um olhar azedo para Rony e um "Muito obrigado por isto" murmurado entre dentes, teve de aturar um milhão de perguntas de sua querida mas enxerida família adotiva, recusando-se a responder qualquer coisa.

Hermione balançando a cabeça lançou um feitiço de "silêncio" e tratou de tirar o amigo um tanto atordoado das garras do povo casamenteiro.

- Pessoal, por favor, vamos respeitar a privacidade do Harry. Desde que entrou no mundo mágico, não houve um só dia que não houvesse alguém comentando sobre a vida dele!

Jorge não se deu por vencido:

- Mas você e Rony já sabiam que o Harry está namorando, não é justo!

O ruivo mais novo se intrometeu novamente:

- Sim caro irmão, sabemos que ele está namorando, mas não sabemos QUEM.

Os olhares mais uma vez recaíram sobre o moreno que suspirou desconsolado e resolveu esclarecer o assunto, porém antes fez um gesto amplo com uma das mãos gerando uma onda de magia que varreu a sala e falou:

- Ok, ok! Vou matar a curiosidade de vocês, porém nada do que eu falar aqui poderá ser repetido.

Uma das mulheres reclamou: - Isto não se faz Harry! Você lançou um feitiço de segredo em todos nós.

Jorge fazendo uma voz esganiçada, imitava uma das fãs histéricas do moreno:

- Ohhh! Que lástima! Saber uma novidade quente do solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo e não poder passar adiante! E ele faz magia sem varinha, aiiii...

Molly encarou o filho com os olhos estreitados e sibilou:

- Jorge Weasley, feche esta boca.

Depois virou-se para seu filho do coração falando: - Não dê atenção a ele querido, pode falar livremente conosco, afinal somos sua família, só queremos o seu bem.

Harry suspirou e começou a falar:

- Eu agradeço a boa vontade de todos em arranjar um par para mim, mas como Rony gentilmente adiantou, eu estou namorando. Ainda estamos no início do relacionamento e não queremos tornar o assunto público por hora.

Nem adianta insistir pois não vou revelar quem é, apenas saibam que estou feliz.

Todos os presentes o olhavam de forma expectante e a maioria parecia contente com o fato de ele estar com alguém, a dificuldade seria explicar o resto.

Hermione o olhava de forma interrogativa, esperando que ele revelasse que estava namorando uma pessoa do mesmo sexo.

O moreno retribuiu o olhar meio sem saber o que fazer, mas o sorriso confiante da amiga lhe deu coragem para soltar a última parte da revelação:

- Bem... Sei que pode ser chocante para vocês, mas pensei muito sobre o assunto e estou certo do que quero. Eu estou namorando um rapaz.

Fez-se um silêncio súbito, porém em instantes todos pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo. Harry recebeu apoio da grande maioria, as piadinhas foram prontamente cortadas pelos mais velhos da família e mesmo os membros mais resistentes a idéia, renderam-se ao inevitável.

DHDH

Rony e Hermione passariam os festejos de Ano Novo com os pais dela e Harry iria para a casa de Andrômeda Tonks, curtir o afilhado Teddy Lupin.

Sob os protestos de Molly e Arthur, os três partiram dois dias após o Natal.

Para o moreno foram dias divertidos e cansativos, pois o garotinho tinha uma energia inesgotável e uma curiosidade ainda maior, mas as noites eram povoadas de sonhos com o namorado.

DHDHDHDH

Draco por sua vez passou um "Natal Clássico". O chateau onde ficaram hospedados foi primorosamente decorado, ceia luxuosa, presentes finos e tudo de melhor que o dinheiro poderia proporcionar. Naquela parte do mundo, a linhagem, educação e a conta bancária tinham mais peso do que os "eventuais deslizes e desventuras" dos membros das famílias tradicionais.

A neve perfeita para esquiar e o ar puro para renovar as energias, além de uma boa distância da Inglaterra, fizeram maravilhas por Lúcius e Narcissa. O casal parecia estar em uma segunda lua-de-mel e Draco apesar de achar o comportamento quase juvenil dos pais um tanto estranho, torcia por eles.

A fim de dar mais espaço para os dois, o rapaz passava horas esquiando e outras tantas visitando as bibliotecas próximas, em busca de material para suas pesquisas.

E nas horas vagas, ele sonhava acordado e fazia planos, pensando num certo moreno de olhos verdes.

O ano novo da família Malfoy foi comemorado num suntuoso banquete junto à elite bruxa da localidade, umas poucas e seletas famílias de árvore genealógica tão antiga quanto a deles e é lógico duas ou três candidatas á futura lady Malfoy devidamente apresentadas ao herdeiro, que elegantemente desviou-se das atenções indesejadas.

Em dois dias ele estaria novamente em Londres, de volta ao trabalho e ao lado de Harry.

DHDHDHDHDH


	10. Em sintonia

Titulo: **Quem de nós dois**

Autor Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Fabianadat

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Eles são da Dona JK, e eu não faça grana com isto, só me divirto, fazendo licenças às vezes não muito poéticas com estes dois.

Avisos: Slash/Lemon – ou seja, amor entre homens, não é tua praia? Goodbye and a have nice day.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**Capítulo 9 – Em sintonia**

O dia três de Janeiro chegou rápido demais para alguns e demorou o que pareciam décadas para outros.

Harry e Draco encaixavam-se na segunda categoria, viram-se no início do expediente de longe e os respectivos chefes pareciam deliciados em despejar toneladas de pistas dos casos para serem analisadas e catalogadas, especialmente as coletadas pelo pessoal que ficou de plantão durante as festas.

Assim que colocaram os pés no átrio do Ministério da Magia, uma revoada de corujas à procura dos destinatários das correspondências tornou a volta ao trabalho um pequeno caos.

E cerca de uma hora depois, todos os departamentos fervilhavam de atividade.

Os aurores novatos foram requeridos em patrulhas, os mais graduados em diligências e os comandantes em infindáveis reuniões.

Rony, Harry e Angus foram designados para a patrulha na entrada da Travessa do Tranco, entre a turma recém formada eram considerados os melhores, assim coube a eles vigiar um dos locais mais perigosos.

Pelas informações apuradas, o bando de bruxos que andava fazendo estragos nas comunidades mágicas do interior resolveu passear na capital.

Uma loja de gêneros alimentícios do Beco Diagonal e mais dois estabelecimentos comerciais na mal afamada travessa do Tranco haviam sido furtados, e agora os três rapazes vigiavam os transeuntes enquanto as equipes da perícia revisavam os locais em busca de mais pistas.

Depois de duas horas, um dos peritos chegou até eles parecendo muito frustrado:

- Raio de gente esquisita! Os assaltantes fizeram um tremendo estrago nas duas lojas e mesmo assim eles não querem passar o inventário das coisas roubadas! O caso só foi parar no departamento dos aurores por causa da loja do beco Diagonal, e o chefe vai querer minha cabeça se eu não investigar a coisa direitinho!

Harry ficou pensando por alguns minutos e lembrou-se que Malfoy conhecia o comércio daquela zona, a ajuda dele seria preciosa para a investigação, mas não comentaria com os colegas antes de falar com ele.

Na metade da tarde todos voltaram para a sede dos aurores e depois de preencher os chatíssimos relatórios de praxe, Harry avisou aos colegas que iria a té a cantina comer alguma coisa. Saindo do seu departamento antes que alguém se prontificasse a acompanhá-lo, deu uma tremenda sorte ao divisar um certo loiro que entrava numa sala de estoque no corredor dos laboratórios.

Esgueirando-se pela fresta da porta, ele rapidamente conjurou um feitiço de tranca e outro de "não me note", fazendo o local passar despercebido por quem passase por ali, o que daria algum tempo de privacidade para os dois.

O moreno caminhou silenciosamente pelo pequeno comodo e colocou a mão no obro do loiro que checava uma lista de ingredientes.

Draco virou-se rapidamente com a varinha em riste, encostando a ponta no pescoço de seu suposto agressor, e ao reconhecer o rapaz resmungou irritado:

- Você tem mais sorte que juízo Potter! Eu poderia ter te azarado.

Harry deu um meio sorriso e respondeu:

- Boa tarde para você também. Nós passamos alguns dias longe e eu sou novamente " O Potter"? - Invadindo o espaço pessoal do outro, o moreno simplesmente ignorou o mau humor do rapaz e passou os braços pela cintura dele o envolvendo num abraço. Com o rosto encaixado na curva do pescoço do loiro que estava surpreso demais para reagir ele aspirou profundamente e murmurou:

- Humm... Você sempre cheira tão bem!

Draco desistiu de argumentar com o moreno e retribuindo o abraço respondeu:

- Você já me falou isto antes.

- É mesmo? Eu não lembro.

- E nem poderia, você estava delirando por causa do veneno de acromântula!

Harry suspirou e se aconchegou mais no loiro.

- Mas eu realmente gosto do seu cheiro, na verdade eu poderia me viciar facilmente nele.

O loiro sorriu abertamente, afastou-se do outro e fitando os olhos verdes falou:

- Às vezes você é tão lufo! Eu uso este perfume há tanto tempo que já faz parte de mim.

O moreno retribuiu o sorriso e puxando a veste do outro e iniciou um beijo que durou até que os dois realmente precisaram de ar, em seguida Harry atacou o pescoço de pele muito clara com voracidade, fazendo o loiro se derreter e dar um gemido estrangulado enquanto as mãos fortes e morenas se aventuravam por debaixo da sua túnica de trabalho.

Subitamente a consciência de onde estavam se infiltrou no cérebro do loiro e ele soltou-se do namorado, que estava com os olhos semi cerrados, as bochechas rosadas e um sorriso no rosto.

- Por Morgana, Harry! Nós estamos dentro de uma sala de suprimentos e qualquer um do laboratório pode entrar aqui! O que deu em você?

- Saudade! Afinal não nos vemos desde o ano passado. E ninguém vai entrar aqui, na verdade ninguém vai notar que esta sala existe.

Draco bufou e revirou os olhos por conta da falta de bom-senso do outro, ele também sentiu uma falta enorme de Harry, mas não admitiria isto nem sob tortura.

O moreno sorriu mais uma vez e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha do loiro. Ele podia fazer caras, bocas e falar um monte de desaforos, mas seu corpo não mentia; Harry sabia que ele também estava saudoso e havia apreciado os momentos anteriores tanto quanto ele.

Com mais um selinho na boca rosada, Harry falou:

- Precisamos conversar sobre várias coisas. Como você está de tempo?

- Hoje vai ser impossível. Minha bancada está repleta de provas para testar e eu ainda estou no rascunho do meu próximo relatório para o Ministro, será um dia muito longo.

Vendo a expressão de desânimo nos olhos verdes, Draco emendou:

- Mas daqui a três dias poderemos jantar juntos. Lembra do convite que estava no seu presente de Natal?

O moreno fez um sinal de concordância.

- Muito bem, esteja lá às sete horas. É um lugar elegante, portanto nada de jeans e tênis!

Harry fez uma careta desgostosa e Draco alfinetou: - Seja um bom menino e talvez eu te deixe comer uma porção extra de sobremesa.

Os olhos verdes se acenderam e Harry fitou o loiro que tinha no rosto aquele sorrisinho de lado, confirmando o duplo sentido da frase.

Mas antes que ele revidasse, Draco lhe deu um beijo na boca e o dispensou em seguida.

- Até breve Auror Potter, se continuar me inportunando posso não terminar minhas tarefas e adeus jantar...

Harry bufou frustrado e estava se virando para sair quando notou a marca vermelha no pescoço do namorado :

- Draco, se eu fosse você colocaria um feitiço de glamour no pescoço.

O loiro levou a mão ao local e em seguida conjurou um espelho, porém Harry foi mais rápido, desfez os feitiços e saiu da sala antes que Draco tivesse tempo de reclamar.

Passou rapidamente pela cantina e voltou ao seu departamento mordiscando um bolo de caldeirão. Queria verificar com o chefe se era viável sua idéia de enviar um antigo e seleto cliente até as lojas assaltadas na travessa do Tranco, algo lhe dizia que era muito importante descobrir o que exatamente fora roubado.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

No mesmo dia em que Draco havia confirmado o jantar, Harry começou a olhar as vitrines sentindo-se perdido no meio de um mar de cores e tendências, mas aparecer com as roupas de sempre no tal restaurante seria no mínimo uma falta de respeito com o loiro, sempre tão alinhado.

No dia seguinte resolveu entrar numa grande loja de departamentos, que para sua sorte trabalhava com vendedores que entendiam de moda e sabiam orientar a clientela.

Ele podia não saber o que comprar, mas pelo menos tinha uma boa noção do que não lhe agradava, e com a ajuda do vendedor acabou praticamente renovando seu guarda-roupas.

No dia seguinte à sua "orgia de compras", com o traje para o jantar perfeitamente passado e cuidadosamente pendurado no armário, ele foi trabalhar sorridente e um tanto ansioso , mas não teve tempo de pensar sobre o assunto, pois assim que entrou no departamento de aurores foi requisitado para mais uma vez patrulhar a entrada da Travessa do Tranco com Rony e Angus.

Os roubos ocorridos durante as festas do final de ano ainda estavam sem solução, deixando os moradores e clientes do beco Diagonal muito assustados. Mas a presença de aurores, mais especificamente os dois integrantes do trio de ouro e heróis do mundo bruxo, asseguravam à população que o Ministério estava ciente e presente na defesa dos seus cidadãos.

Foi um longo e tedioso dia de trabalho, no final da tarde seu rosto já estava dolorido de tanto sorrir e cumprimentar conhecidos, desconhecidos, fãs e um sem número de curiosos que passavam e repassavam por ali para certificar-se de que eram realmente Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley que estavam cuidando da segurança do beco Diagonal.

A única vantagem de todo este assédio, segundo Rony, foi o delicioso almoço presenteado por um renomado restaurante e o lanche fornecido por uma confeitaria dos arredores, uma cesta repleta de muffins amanteigados recheados com geleia de amora e canecas de um chá quente e saboroso, Angus estava nas nuvens, sentindo-se o próprio pop star.

Após preencher os relatórios de praxe na sede dos Aurores, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Rony e Hermione haviam combinado de ir ao cinema e depois certamente dariam uma "paradinha estratégica" numa das lanchonetes de fastfood favoritas do ruivo.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

_Mais tarde... _

Harry aguardava o namorado no lounge do restaurante e se mirava no espelho que decorava a parede, ainda estranhando o visual "arrumadinho". O rosto fora recentemente escanhoado por um barbeiro profissional e numa decisão de última hora, resolveu fazer um novo corte de cabelo, mais curto que o habitual, em camadas bem repicadas que pareciam ter domado as mechas rebeldes, a franja mais longa desfiada e penteada para o lado ajudava a esconder a famosa cicatriz, transformando aquela bagunça espetada num ar de elegância casual.

A camisa azul claro com listras fininhas num tom de azul mais escuro faziam um conjunto harmonioso com o blazer preto de lã pura, a calça social cinza e os sapatos pretos.

Ele pensava na reação de Draco e dirigiu-se à bancada do bar para esperá-lo, mas antes que se acomodasse, sentiu como se algo o chamasse, e virando na direção da entrada do restaurante divisou um homem muito loiro que despia uma pesada capa com gola de pele e a entregava para o recepcionista, revelando um impecável terno azul marinho, camisa branca e gravata listrada em diferentes tons de azul. O traje com certeza deveria ser de alguma alfaiataria de alta costura, já que um Malfoy não aceitaria menos que a perfeição.

Harry ficou parado observando Draco que parecia completamente à vontade naquele ambiente sofisticado e também notou várias pessoas acompanharem sua evolução até o maitre. Após uma curta troca de palavras o loiro dirigiu-se para o bar, provavelmente procurando por uma juba de cabelos rebeldes.

O rapaz certamente fora avisado de que sua companhia o aguardava naquele setor e somente numa segunda olhada reconheceu Harry.

O estudado sorriso de lado não conseguia esconder totalmente a surpresa dele, que se manteve silencioso até que estivessem acomodados em sua mesa folheando o menu e a carta de vinhos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está tão quieto. - perguntou o moreno.

Com um suspiro curto Draco respondeu: - Você.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelhas numa expressão interrogativa e fitava o namorado que parecia um tanto imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Minha escolha de roupas foi tão infeliz assim?

A cabeça do loiro parecia imersa numa névoa onde imagens dele e de Harry piscavam como flashes em cenas nada angelicais, porém ele optou por uma resposta neutra:

- Justamente o contrário. Você está ótimo e o corte de cabelo ficou na medida também. - Disse ele completando a frase com um sorriso distraído.

Se ele respondesse que Harry estava absolutamente comível, e que sua única vontade era desaparatar com ele dali para um quarto, será que o moreno ficaria horrorizado ou deliciado? Em todo caso ainda não era a hora certa.

Draco notou que o outro o fitava com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas e deu-se conta que deveria estar com "a expressão Malfoy" estampada no rosto. Aquela máscara de educada polidez que funcionava tão bem em sociedade, mas que só servia para deixar Harry desconfiado.

- Você não está dizendo isto só para me agradar?

O loiro respondeu: - Caramba Harry! Boa parte das mulheres e vários homens daqui não param de te olhar. Se isto não for o suficiente para te convencer ... E eu não estou muito contente com toda esta gente de olho comprido em você, está bem?

Para Draco a chegada do garçom foi providencial, se continuassem naquela linha certamente acabaria falando coisas indevidas estragando o clima entre os dois, assim como sua apreciação pelo jantar.

O pedido do vinho e a chegada da entrada lhe deram algum tempo para esfriar, e alguns minutos depois os dois ficaram novamente sozinhos.

Harry fitou os olhos cinzentos entendendo que o loiro estava sendo sincero, mas os anos de educação puro-sangue o faziam automaticamente mostrar a "face social" a fim de mascarar as emoções.

- Como se os clientes não tivessem te olhado também. - Retrucou o moreno que prosseguiu: - E para mim só importa a sua opinião, assim, obrigado pelo elogio torto.

O loiro fez uma mesura de concordância enquanto mastigava diligentemente uma porção de patê foie gras numa torradinha de brioche.

- Você não vai provar o patê? Está delicioso. - Falou Draco mudando de assunto.

- Daqui a pouco. Você esqueceu de comer?

- Não consegui almoçar e só tomei um chá com alguns biscoitos perto das quatro horas, foi um dia bem agitado. E você?

- Eu, o Rony e Angus fomos escalados para patrulhar a entrada da Travessa do Tranco durante todo o expediente.

- Muito esperto da parte do Ministro! - Comentou Draco com um sorrisinho de mofa.

- Eu sei, me senti praticamente uma atração de circo.

O loiro não se conteve:

- Pobrezinho do Potty! Cruelmente atormentado por seu fã-clube.

Harry revirou os olhos e falou:

- Pelo menos ganhamos um almoço decente e um lanche muito gostoso dos comerciantes do beco Diagonal.

Draco cutucou:

- Que feio! Tirando proveito da sua fama?

- Pois é, - Respondeu o moreno - estou exercitando o meu lado sonserino.

Draco optou pelo silêncio enquanto mastigava mais uma torradinha com patê e fez um gesto para que Harry provasse a entrada.

O rapaz de olhos verdes deu um gole no vinho e aprovou o sabor delicado do foie gras enquanto observava a decoração do lugar comentando:

- Este restaurante é a sua cara. Luxo, sofisticação, sem falar no arzinho de masmorra por conta dos animais empalhados. Mas eu gostei, especialmente destas bolsas penduradas nos lustres.

Draco estava surpreso com a análise do moreno, ele sempre lhe parecera uma pessoa que fazia mais o estilo "peixe com batatas fritas". E quanto mais conhecia o Potter adulto, mais intrigante lhe parecia.

Harry sorriu para o loiro, parecendo ler o que se passava na mente do outro.

- Como você é o expert em cozinha francesa, o que escolheu como prato principal? Por favor nada exótico demais, nem aquelas porções que não servem nem para alimentar um passarinho, afinal um homem precisa comer.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso respondendo:

- Educar o paladar leva tempo, assim escolhi um prato simples e bem reforçado.

Fazendo um sinal para o garçom, ele fez o pedido e os dois seguiram conversando.

Harry expôs seu plano de visitar as lojas assaltadas na Travessa do Tranco onde ele, o herdeiro dos Malfoy, entraria como um cliente.

Draco ponderou a idéia e num inclinar de cabeça falou:

- Antes de concordar com esta sandice, preciso de esclarecimentos. Em primeiro lugar: porque você acha tão importante saber exatamente o que levaram? Em segundo lugar: o que te faz pensar que eu seria bem recebido na Travessa do Tranco? Terceiro ponto: você realmente acredita que eles vão contar para mim o que não revelaram para os aurores mais experientes? E minha consideração final: todos daquele lado tem algo a esconder e podem se tornar extremamente perigosos. Eu entendi que entrarei sozinho nas duas lojas como um cliente comum, e o que eu vou lucrar arriscando a minha pele deste jeito?

Harry havia pensado bastante no plano e respondeu de imediato:

-Tem algo que está me incomodando nestes casos. Os assaltos aconteceram nas duas lojas especializadas em ingredientes para poções, e sabemos que eles vendem muita coisa ilegal. Baseado nas poucas informações obtidas, os meliantes levaram alguns medicamentos, material básico de laboratório e substâncias alucinógenas "de uso recreativo". Minha intuição diz que tem algo mais por trás disso. Se eles fossem simplesmente um bando de arruaceiros e drogados, certamente já teríamos alguns deles presos, mas o bando continua unido, faz ataques bem planejados e ninguém consegue identificá-los. Tenho certeza que ainda vamos nos incomodar um bocado com eles, e quanto mais dados, melhores serão as chances de entender o que eles são, o que almejam e de que forma podemos detê-los.

- Assim falou o Auror Potter!- Comentou Draco com um leve levantar no canto dos lábios, e antes que o moreno revidasse a alfinetada ele fez um gesto para que o outro continuasse a falar.

- Eles até podem saber que você trabalha para o Ministério, mas uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy, não é mesmo? Seu pai transitava nos altos escalões do governo, porém sempre manteve contatos e fez negócios com os comerciantes de lá. É presumível que você continue a tradição, e uma bolsa recheada de galeões abre não só portas como bocas. Você é astucioso o suficiente para entender as meias palavras, as frases de duplo sentido filtrando o que interessa. E você não vai entrar sozinho, eu vou estar próximo o bastante para te dar cobertura.

- Não seja ingênuo Harry! Todo comércio tem alarmes para feitiços de desilusão, e também para eventuais feitiços executados dentro do estabelecimento. Se você ficar fora da loja só vai chegar a tempo de resgatar um cadáver ou se eu tiver muita sorte me juntar do chão e ir comigo até o St. Mungus.

O moreno deu um sorriso de superioridade:

- Eu realmente vou estar ao seu lado Draco. Que eu saiba os feitiços de proteção das lojas não barram capas de invisibilidade.

- Então os rumores da escola eram verdadeiros? Você escapava do Filch e das patrulhas por causa da capa?

O rapaz fez um gesto de assentimento.

- Onde você a conseguiu ? - Perguntou Draco.

Harry encolheu os ombros e respondeu simplesmente: - Uma antiga herança de família.

Draco deixou a curiosidade sobre o artefato de lado e focando no assunto em pauta repetiu sua última pergunta: - Supondo que eu aceite participar desta loucura, o que eu ganho com isto?

Harry suspirou: - Minha gratidão.

Franzindo o nariz Draco respondeu: - É pouco.

Ele tentou de novo:

- Ganhar pontos com a chefia por colaborar numa missão extra oficial e ficar com a fama de ser um cara destemido?

O loiro ainda com aquela expressão de fastio rebateu:

- Ficar bem com a chefia é interessante, mas a fama de destemido não me interessa, isto é coisa de grifinório.

Numa última tentativa Harry falou:

- Fico te devendo um enorme favor.

O brilho nos olhos cinzentos quase traiu a voz que continuava num tom vago:

- Então minha cotação subirá entre os aurores, eu terei sua gratidão e você me deve um enorme favor... Parece interessante. E eu posso cobrar o favor fora do ambiente de trabalho?

Um alarme tocou na mente de Harry, mas como sempre ele agiu antes pensar seriamente no assunto: - Sim.

- Muito bem auror Potter, pode colocar o plano em execução, eu estou dentro.

E antes que o moreno conseguisse perguntar a razão do sorriso enorme que surgiu no rosto de Draco, o garçom chegou trazendo o jantar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A porção para dois de filé a Chateaubriand servido com purê de espinafre, batatinhas coradas e um cremoso molho Bernaise satisfez os dois; porém Draco sabendo da quedinha do namorado por doces, como sobremesa pediu creme bruleé com bolo de mel trufado e sorvete de laranja sanguínea para o moreno e para si um mil folhas recheado de chocolate amargo, passas cristalizadas e um exótico sorvete de chá com crocante de côco.

A conta foi paga e antes de chegarem na chapelaria a fim de pegar os casacos, Draco avisou que iria ao toalete pedindo que Harry o aguardasse próximo da entrada, que naquele horário estava bem movimentada.

Harry abotoava seu sobretudo quando alguém tocou seu ombro, e girando o corpo deparou-se com uma garota de seus dezoito ou dezenove anos que o focava com "aquele" olhar, e num instante quase grudando em seu nariz, estavam um bloquinho e uma caneta, ao mesmo tempo que ela falava num tom baixo e agitado:

- Você é Harry Potter, certo?

Com a falta de reação do rapaz ela continuou: - É sim, é você, é sim! Ali está a cicatriz escondida debaixo da franja! E seus olhos são mesmo verde esmeralda! Me dá um autógrafo? Eu não imaginava que você frequentava o mundo trouxa! - Ela quase saltitava de felicidade e o moreno só queria sumir dali, alguns clientes começaram a prestar atenção na cena, pois o Les Trois Garçons sendo um restaurante de classe, sempre recebia clientes famosos e era apenas uma questão de tempo para a confusão piorar.

Ele foi salvo por Draco que percebeu a situação, fez a volta pelo outro lado , vestiu sua capa e no meio da clientela curiosa pelo burburinho à volta de Harry, transfigurou os cabelos para um tom castanho, em seguida chamou pelo moreno num tom de voz alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por todos:

- Peter, vamos! O pessoal está congelando lá fora!

Harry abanou fazendo um sinal positivo para o outro e virando-se para a garota que agora não parecia tão confiante, encolheu os ombros e falou:

- Desculpe moça, eu não sou a pessoa que você está procurando. Minha turma está esperando no carro, em todo caso tenha uma boa noite, adeus.

Saindo pela porta do restaurante, ele olhou para os lados e avistou Draco parado mais adiante. Ao alcançar o loiro sua expressão não era das melhores e o braço passado sobre seus ombros ajudou a aliviar um pouco da tensão. Eles dobraram a esquina e no recuo de um dos prédios, após um rápido feitiço de desilusão para livrá-los de olhares curiosos, Harry foi abraçado e suspirou de encontro ao pescoço perfumado.

- Por Merlin! Nem no mundo trouxa eu tenho sossego! Esta cicatriz é realmente uma maldição.

- Quer você goste ou não, a cicatriz te define. Faz parte de você e sempre fará, assim como as cicatrizes emocionais, a cor dos seus olhos, os calos das suas mãos ou qualquer partr do seu corpo.

- Você não entende, Draco!

- Mais do que ninguém você deveria saber que eu entendo de cicatrizes. - Falou o loiro pousando a mão de Harry em seu peito e mantendo a sua por cima.

O moreno baixou a cabeça e num sussurro falou: - Eu.. Eu sinto muito Draco, eu não sabia dos efeitos daquilo...

- Eu entendi e já te perdoei há um bom tempo pelo Sectumsempra, não se culpe mais. E aquelas cicatrizes fazem parte do que eu sou hoje. - Falou Draco fazendo Harry encará-lo. - Elas servem para me lembrar de que eu era um garoto tentando matar um homem, que um grifinório tão jovem quanto eu e estupidamente corajoso, derrotou o senhor das Trevas, arriscou a vida para me tirar daquele inferno em chamas e que este mesmo garoto se entregou para a morte a fim de salvar um mundo que ele nem conhecia direito. Elas são lembretes constantes da vida que eu tive e um incentivo para que eu procure melhorar. E aquela maldita tatuagem também é um lembrete dos meus erros, da minha idiotice juvenil de seguir um louco homicida em troca de poder. Todo o dia meu reflexo no espelho mostra os traços de família, o cabelo claro, os olhos cinzentos e a carga que meu sobrenome traz. Como você mesmo disse, uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy. É o que eu sou, e nada, nem ninguém, pode arrancar isto de mim. Não sirvo como exemplo , mas você... Orgulhe-se dos seus feitos Potter, honre a memória de seus pais e mande o restante para o inferno.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio se fitando por um tempo que pareceu infinito, a mão de Draco lentamente escorregou para a cintura do moreno e a de Harry se enredou nas mechas loiras, com a respiração presa na garganta, tocado pelas palavras brutalmente sinceras do outro.

Uma rajada de vento gelado açoitou os dois, automaticamente os corpos se aproximaram e Harry roçou os lábios nos de Draco. Como uma faísca num monte de palha seca, a centelha do desejo foi acesa e o beijo passou de um gesto de agradecimento para uma sensual batalha de línguas, onde o moreno grudou os quadris nos do namorado mostrando seu desejo por ele e sentindo a dureza do outro mesmo com as camadas de roupas. Quando o beijo findou, ambos estavam sem fôlego e de lábios inchados.

Harry falou: - Eu quero você Draco, muito.

Um tom rosado espalhou-se pelas bochechas do loiro que sorriu para o namorado afogueado e replicou: - Eu também te quero, mas não hoje. Seria mais consolo do que desejo, e quando ficarmos juntos eu quero você totalmente focado em mim, desesperado de tesão. Sem nada mais rondando esta sua cabeça complicada.

- É uma argumentação meio fraca depois deste beijo incendiário, você não acha? - Pode ser, mas se você ainda quer a minha companhia podemos tomar um último drinque juntos, que tal?

Com um gesto de assentimento o moreno concordou com a sugestão.

O drinque final num pub das cercanias rendeu mais de uma hora de conversa e fizeram os acertos para a visita dos dois à Travessa do Tranco.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Ao chegar em casa, Harry encostou-se na porta do quarto e passou os dedos sobre os lábios, de alguma forma ele ainda sentia a presença de Draco. Sabia que era uma coisa meio boba, e naquele instante ele teve a certeza de que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Draco Malfoy.

Em Wiltshire, o loiro embrulhado num confortável roupão de veludo mirava-se no espelho encantado relembrando a conversa com com Harry. Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz que vinha do seu reflexo:

- Mesmo vestido para dormir você é um espetáculo para os olhos meu caro! Mas hoje tem algo diferente, não é mesmo? Seus olhos estão com um brilho todo especial e sua tez está num tom suavemente rosado. Alguém conseguiu abalar a marmórea frieza Malfoy?

Draco ficou alguns segundos fitando aquele rosto tão familiar em estupefata surpresa pela análise acurada de um simples objeto e respondeu irritadiço:

- Por Modred! Você é mais enxerido que uma camareira de bordel!

- Não fique nervoso, seu segredo estará seguro comigo. Ela é bonita?

Draco sabendo que aquela coisa não sossegaria respondeu de modo evasivo: - Tem os olhos mais belos que eu já vi.

- Boa noite! Tenha um bom sono. - Falou o espelho enquanto o reflexo se desvanecia.

**De volta ao apartamento de Harry:**

O moreno enfiado num velho pijama de flanela listrado "estilo Weasley" tomava água quando escutou as vozes de Rony e Hermione que emergiam da lareira e entravam na cozinha.

Harry cumprimentou os amigos e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione enquanto o ruivo foi até a geladeira em busca de leite.

A castanha fitava o moreno que estava sorridente e com um ar distraído.

- Achei que chegaríamos antes de você. O encontro para "jantar" acabou meio cedo, não é mesmo? Amanhã é sábado!

O rapaz entendeu o significado nas entrelinhas da pergunta mas respondeu:

- Mas eu e seu querido noivo temos treino de quadribol amanhã de manhã, esqueceu?

- Ora Harry, quando um treino ou mesmo uma prova te impediu de ficar fora até a madrugada? Está tudo bem com vocês?

- Sim Hermione, está tudo bem. Tivemos um ótimo jantar, conversamos bastante...

A moça interrompeu a narrativa erguendo a mão: - Vocês estão namorando desde o final de outubro e quando conseguem ficar juntos vocês saem simplesmente para jantar?

- Qual é o problema? Gostamos de sair juntos, conhecer lugares interessantes e como já falei diversas vezes, estamos nos conhecendo.

A castanha virou levemente a cabeça e estreitando os olhos falou: - Então vocês ainda não...

- Mione! É particular.

- Nem uns amassos mais, ahn... Interessantes?

As bochechas do moreno ficaram rosadas e suspirando baixo para não chamar a atenção de Rony que parecia entretido montando um sanduíche enorme, falou num tom que traía uma pontinha de frustração:

- Não Mione, nós ainda não dormimos juntos e nada de amassos para valer também, ele está me levando à loucura! Qualquer dia eu vou acabar arrastando aquele cara para um canto e a coisa vai pegar!

- Hum! Então seu namorado está te mantendo na seca. Tática interessante.

Harry virou os olhos para o teto e murmurou quase para si mesmo: - Porque eu fui abrir a boca?

- Por que você sabe que pode conversar qualquer coisa comigo. - Replicou a castanha que depois continuou - O corte de cabelo ficou ótimo, mas seu estilo de vestir não é muito "tentador". - Disse ela mirando o tecido bastante usado. - Este pijama ainda é da época da escola!

O moreno deu um sorrisinho traquinas e replicou:

- Comprei algumas roupas novas, não posso sair de jeans desbotado, moletom e tênis para todos os lugares.

Rony mastigando um bocado do sanduíche e parecendo ter ouvido o final da conversa enquanto dirigia-se para a sala comentou: - E qual é o problema de sair de jeans e tênis?

Os outros dois encolheram os ombros e sorriram. Rony seria sempre Rony. Nem adiantava discutir.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

O departamento de Aurores continuava com as rondas preventivas e Harry só conseguiu uma pausa para conversar com seu superior na metade da semana. Naquele mesmo final de tarde, Draco e Harry tiveram uma reunião com o chefe do departamento que tentou não parecer surpreso com o "dileto Cliente" que iria até as lojas assaltadas.

Na tarde seguinte, um Draco Malfoy encoberto por uma longa capa negra com capuz seguido de perto por Harry debaixo da capa de invisibilidade entraram na Travessa do Tranco.

O local continuava com a mesma atmosfera lúgubre e cinzenta, parecendo nunca receber um mísero raio de sol. Pequenas lojas amontoadas na rua estreita com um intrínseco odor de sarjeta e sujeira, vitrines encardidas e um tanto macabras, tipos suspeitos se esgueirando pelos cantos e o indefectível aroma de bolor e umidade misturado com uma gama indefinível de especiarias do preparo de poções, se espalhava pelo ar.

Entrando na infame Borgin e Burkes, Draco retirou o capuz e se pôs a olhar calmamente os itens expostos.

O funcionário que remexia gavetas por detrás de um balcão escalavrado, deu uma olhada para o potencial cliente avaliando a qualidade do tecido da capa e pareceu tomar um choque ao fitar o cabelo daquele tom tão particular.

- Boa tarde, jovem Malfoy, eu suponho. A que devo a honra da sua visita?

- Boa tarde. Estou procurando alguns reagentes bastante raros. Se não me engano há algum tempo atrás havia uma pequena reserva nesta loja.

O homem parecendo desconfiado falou:

- O Ministério da Magia está com problemas no estoque de ingredientes?

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou seu interlocutor com desdém:

- Na verdade os laboratórios estão muito bem supridos, mas estou aqui para fazer compras particulares, negócios, se é que você me entende.

O vendedor sabia da fama dos Malfoy assim como do talento do herdeiro da família com poções, e nos tempos atuais não podia se dar ao luxo de recusar um freguês endinheirado, ainda que ele fosse um Auror. Com um gesto respeitoso ele sacou a varinha (e Harry ficou de prontidão) pedindo permissão a Draco para conjurar os feitiços de segurança que eram praxe naquele tipo de transação. Discretamente checando por indícios de poção polissuco, feitiços de glamour, emanações de magia das trevas ou artefatos de escuta, o homem pareceu convencido e falou: - Muito bem senhor, a lista por favor.

Tirando do bolso interno da capa um pequeno pergaminho, entregou ao rapaz que de forma concentrada fez a leitura da lista parecendo estar confuso com o que estava escrito.

Harry por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade recitou num sussurro: - _Age quod Agis_! - O homem leu mais uma vez o pergaminho ativando o feitiço de hipnotismo que estava escrito entre a lista de compras.

O corpo do balconista relaxou oscilando levemente para frente e para trás. Com os olhos pesados ele fitava o rapaz loiro que não perdeu tempo:

- O que foi roubado no assalto do final de ano? Quero a lista completa.

Vinte minutos mais tarde os dois saíram da loja. Harry ainda sob a capa de invisibilidade e Draco com o capuz encobrindo seu rosto, levando uma sacola com exóticos ingredientes para poções.

A segunda loja a ser visitada ficava algumas quadras mais adiante. A travessa do Tranco neste ponto era mais larga e os prédios apesar de parecerem ter saído de uma novela de terror eram bem mais conservados do que aparentavam.

A Bórgia & Toffana parecia um simples herbanário, com potes de louça contendo ervas dessecadas, feixes de ervas secas pendendo das vigas do teto, caldeirões de todos os tamanhos, prateleiras bem arrumadas contendo uma grande variedade de insumos e uma bruxa bastante idosa no balcão; um estabelecimento "certinho demais" para a Travessa do Tranco. Porém Draco sabia perfeitamente que aquela loja possuía os ingredientes mais raros e os venenos mais poderosos de todo o mundo bruxo.

Os dois jovens aurores usaram a mesma tática, e depois de obter a lista real do que havia sido roubado, o feitiço hipnótico se desfazia e a pessoa agia como se tivesse simplesmente lido a lista de ingredientes e finalizava o pedido do cliente.

Draco saiu da loja com mais uma pequena sacola de ingredientes parecendo muito pensativo e continuou descendo a rua. Harry sabia que o beco Diagonal ficava na direção oposta, mas limitou-se a seguir o loiro, adentrando em lugares desconhecidos para ele na Travessa do tranco, surpreendendo-se com o ar mais limpo, as casas elegantes (ainda que parecessem tão convidativas quanto a mansão Black) , com a rua que se alargava e de onde surgiam vielas adjacentes com várias lojinhas e pubs, assim como uma razoável quantidade de rapazes e moças em vestes reveladoras que andavam de um lado para o outro das calçadas.

Após uma curva abrupta, um grande muro encimado por arame farpado indicava que adiante entrariam numa área trouxa, e o loiro escaneando as redondezas fez um sinal para Harry que segurou a outra ponta de um lenço de seda e os dois foram transportados via chave de portal até uma área próxima do ministério da Magia.

Os achados eram perturbadores o suficiente para que os dois fossem imediatamente recebidos pelo chefe dos aurores.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

DHDHDHDHDH

Glossário:

**Les trois Garçons**: restaurante localizado na Club Row número 1 em Londres. Estiloso, decorado com muitos lustres de cristal, espelhos e animais empalhados, fica entre o kitsh e o chique. Culinária francesa que mescla o tradicional e o moderno, uma festa para os olhos e o paladar. ( sim, os dois lindos jantaram pratos do menu do restaurante real, pode conferir na web, sou uma louca detalhista)

A **laranja sanguínea** ou **laranja-de-sangue ** é uma variedade de laranja originaria da Itália que tem a polpa vermelha devido à presença de antocianinas ( potente antioxidante que combate os radicais livres, protegendo o organismo do envelhecimento precoce). Seu sabor delicado (na variedade Taroco) lembra framboesas é muito apreciado para criações culinárias de impacto.

Sobre o comentário de Draco a respeito de Harry "uma pessoa tipo Peixe e batatas fritas": feito no sentido de que ele presumia que o moreno fosse uma pessoa simples, completamente desligado de qualquer tipo de apreciação pelo sofisticado. **Fish and chips** ou **fish 'n' chips** é um prato típico da culinária do Reino Unido. Consiste em peixe frito envolvido numa massa fina ( aqui no sul chamamos de " à Doré", a massinha mole é preparada com farinha de trigo, ovos, água e uma pitadinha de sal), acompanhado por batatas fritas. Inicialmente era vendido embrulhado em folhas de jornal ( e em algumas regiões do país ainda é servido desta maneira). Durante décadas dominou o setor das comidas prontas (o atual fastfood), sendo muito apreciado pela classe operária.

**Age quod Agis** : Faze o que fazes. Presta atenção no que fazes; concentra-te no teu trabalho. _ Não é propriamente um feitiço e sim uma "indução mágica", neste caso o feitiço estava escrito e a pessoa se auto-enfeitiça ao ler.

Sobre o nome da segunda loja de poções a Bórgia e Toffana: ( Eu inventei, não existe nos livros)

**Toffana**: Nascida em Nápoles, a envenenadora do século 17 criou uma pintura facial baseada em arsênico chamada de Acqua Toffana, supostamente uma substância milagrosa que escorria do túmulo de São Nicolau di Bari. Embora comercializada como um cosmético, ou um objeto de adoração santificado (colocavam um figura de São Nicolau no frasco) as clientes do sexo feminino eram aconselhadas a visitar Toffana para aprender os usos próprios da formulação. Muitas mulheres se tornaram viúvas ricas depois de usar o cosmético em seu rosto (que certamente seria beijado) ou "temperando" a comida dos conjuges. Toffana continuamente mudava seu nome e residência, também buscando proteção eclesiástica, que lhe permitiu continuar com seu comércio por anos. Cerca de 600 maridos mortos depois e muitos rumores, as autoridades começar a persegui-la. Foi presa, torturada e morreu na prisão em 1709.

**Bórgia**: Conhecida família desde a época do renascimento italiano nos séculos 15 e 16, com fortes ligações eclesiásticas e políticas bem como por serem patronos das artes. Porém sua faceta mais evidente é o rastro de crimes ligados ao nome, incluindo roubo, incesto, adultério, chantagem, venda de santas Indulgências (posições dentro do clero, as tais "cadeiras no céu" entre outras benemerências divinas) e é claro, assassinatos, especialmente os praticados por envenenamento com arsênico. A personagem mais lembrada é Lucrécia Bórgia.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDH

Olá pessoal!

Sei que demorei décadas, mas aí está o bendito capítulo.

O próximo sairá logo, já o tenho quase pronto e a nossa Fabianadat está na ativa mais uma vez.

Lemon? Yes, no próximo capítulo.

Topaz.


End file.
